Another Day In Paradise
by sokoeatszombies
Summary: 1994. Jean Kirschtein a dix-huit ans, il est l'adolescent punk type, rebelle et ennuyé de tout. Eren Jaëger a seize ans, il l'est l'adolescent impulsif et à problèmes, mais insouciant et plein de vie. Et puis, un jour, ils se rencontrent.
1. Summer Days

_Deux garçons. _

_Deux délinquants._

_Deux manières différentes de voir le monde._

_Enfin, pas si différentes que ça._

* * *

Il en avait marre de tout. D'aller au lycée, de faire semblant d'en avoir faire quelque à foutre, de faire semblant d'essayer. Marre de se réveiller chaque matin en sachant pertinemment à quel point il serait ennuyé quand il rentrerait, et cette lassante routine s'imposait sur ses épaules comme un fardeau inévitable. C'était bientôt la fin de l'été, bientôt. Et il allait devoir la supporter une année de plus. Il lui sembla qu'il n'avait pas encore vécu, et c'était peut-être vrai – d'ailleurs, de l'été, il n'avait pas fait grand chose. Lui qui aimait sortir, il était resté dans la maison, à s'occuper des corvées, de ce qu'il y avait à faire, plus précisément, de ce qu'il y avait à faire et que personne ne faisait.

Jean ne voulait voir personne. Ça ne changeait pas de son humeur habituelle, d'ailleurs, Jean n'aimait pas parler. Mais ce soir plus que d'habitude, il se sentait susceptible de s'énerver, et c'était une chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Pas comme ça.

"Tu veux en parler ?" lança sa mère, appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte. En parler ? Jean voulut rire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé. Elle, le silence ou Marco, son demi-frère – par alliance seulement – d'un an son cadet, quelle différence cela pouvait-il faire ? De toute manière, Jean n'avait rien à dire. Et il était fatigué qu'on lui pose des questions.

Bien sûr, sa mère faisait référence à l'air étrange qu'il arborait depuis quelques temps, bien plus étrange qu'à son habitude. Et même si sa mère avait mis du temps à venir le voir, elle était là, et Jean réalisa combien il devenait de pire en pire. La journée, il s'occupait du mieux qu'il pouvait, on pouvait même dire qu'il participait. Mais quand il n'y avait plus rien à faire, Jean devenait un fantôme qui n'ouvrait la bouche et ne se montrait que lorsque c'était véritablement nécessaire. Le reste du temps, il essayait de gérer l'horrible lassitude qui coulait en lui comme un venin, s'empêchant de trop basculer du côté sombre.

Jean leva les yeux de son exercice de maths, celui-là même qu'il avait posé devant ses yeux pour faire mine de s'occuper. En réalité, il n'avait même pas lu l'énoncé, et il essayait encore moins. Il avait songé à quelque chose, puis autre chose, et ici s'était-il retrouvé, perdu encore une fois dans le vaste monde se ses pensées. Il avait attendu tant de temps que sa mère le remarque, et maintenant, il cultivait cette haine silencieuse pour celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Il avait déjà vu son père s'en aller sans un mot quand il avait treize ans, et le goût amer de l'abandon était assez déplaisant. Sa mère n'était pas méchante, elle était simplement spéciale. Mais Jean en était sûre : il ne voulait vraiment pas parler. Ni à elle, ni à qui que ce soit. Marco et sa bonne humeur n'auraient fait aucune différence.

"Non, merci," se contenta-t-il de répondre, avec la voix la plus polie et la plus neutre qu'il put. Jean ne voulait pas de problèmes. Certes, c'était un délinquant, et personne ne pouvait le nier – c'était même visible à son visage qu'il apportait des problèmes partout. Mais il ne souhaitait pas de problèmes là où il n'en avait pas besoin – créer des froids avec sa mère n'était pas sur la liste, alors il se contentait d'être neutre et impassible, comme s'il s'en fichait. Au fond, il savait qu'il s'en fichait un peu. Mais quand même, c'était toujours plus facile d'être poli et minimal que d'essayer. Essayer. Jean n'aimait pas essayer.

Elle lui sourit légèrement, comme si elle considérait son fils avec la plus grande tristesse du monde, mais elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de l'observer quelques secondes – et il avait déjà détourné les yeux pour faire mine de se plonger dans son exercice de maths, pour lui donner une raison de s'en aller. Ne voyait-elle pas qu'il travaillait ? Elle devrait. Oh dieu, si seulement elle savait combien Jean était faux. À cette pensée, ce dernier se fit plus sombre encore et fronça les sourcils dans le vide, comme s'il se battait intérieurement – c'était probablement le cas. Finalement, elle se redressa, quitta le bout de mur contre lequel elle s'appuyait, et plissa le nez – c'était une manie qu'avait Jean, aussi – avant de quitter la pièce. Quand elle était entrée, la porte était grande ouverte, alors elle la laissa ainsi en repartant, mais Jean ressentit soudain un grand besoin de la fermer. D'ériger cette frontière entre lui et le reste du monde.

Assis en tailleur sur son lit dont les draps étaient désordonnés, comme toujours, Jean se leva brusquement et son stylo roula le long de son bloc notes, terminant sa course entre ce dernier et son manuel de mathématiques. Il sauta hors du lit et se précipita vers la porte pour la fermer. Jean perçut quelques éclats de voix avant que le bruit familier qu'il aimait tant – cela signifiait calme et tranquillité – de la porte se fermant ne retentisse à son oreille la plus proche. Immédiatement, il s'y adossa, poussant un long soupir. C'était souvent comme ça que se terminaient les journées. Une tentative de discussion, un sourire, même un coup d'œil tout simplement. La plupart du temps, c'était Marco qui s'en chargeait, profondément préoccupé par l'attitude de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère et ami proche.

Mais Jean n'avait pas d'amis. Aucun. Même pas un seul. Non qu'il soit particulièrement effrayant, c'était simplement quelque chose qu'il avait choisi, et ça lui convenait bien. Personne ne venait lui poser des questions. Alors, comme dans chaque jour de sa vie, lente et prévisible, il esquivait les questions, les regards et les sourires, et s'éclipsait hors de la réalité.

Quand il retourna vers son lit, il s'y jeta violemment, et son corps rebondit légèrement avant que le matelas ne se fige sous son poids. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait beaucoup trop souvent, basculer sur son lit et fixer le plafond comme si l'histoire de sa vie y était écrite à l'encre indélébile. Parfois même il plissait les yeux comme si c'était écrit trop petit, et avait songé une fois qu'il devrait coller davantage de posters – ses murs en étaient déjà recouverts – pour s'empêcher de sonder le vide.

C'était l'été. L'été de l'année 1994 pour être plus précis. La tiédeur estivale englobait chaque être et le poussait jusqu'à la fainéantise la plus extrême. Le lycée ne reprenait que dans deux semaines et il profitait de chaque instant pour ne rien faire. Le matin, parfois, lorsque l'aube n'était pas trop rapide, il enfilait un survêtement trop grand et sortait courir dehors, des écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il aimait bien s'arrêter sur les docks de la ville, et le toit d'un bâtiment qui surplombait la zone de dépôt des marchandises maritimes. De là-haut, il pouvait dominer la mer et la plupart des habitations, et l'aube perçait à travers les immeubles. Il s'y asseyait, les jambes dans le vide, et contemplait le calme de la nature. Il aurait aimé être comme elle, serein et sans inquiétude. Imperturbable.

Des voix percèrent le silence et il se redressa sur ses coudes, alerte. Mais quand il reconnut celle de son beau-père et de sa mère, il soupira et se laissa retomber contre son lit. Cela ne valait pas le coup d'intervenir – ils se disputaient presque tous les soirs. Le père de Marco n'était pas un salaud, enfant, c'était même un chic type. Simplement, Jean avait grandi en pensant que les disputes aussi fréquentes dans un couple était chose normale, et il s'y faisait. Ce n'était pas trop violent, en tout cas, personne n'en venait jamais aux mains. Et puis, il n'y avait que Marco et lui ici, et ils étaient beaucoup trop âgés pour être affectés par ce genre de comportement qui, désormais, devenait plus banal qu'autre chose. Marco, à la limite, peut-être bien. Il était d'une sensibilité extrême et se sentait toujours très – non, trop – proche des choses et des gens. Il essayait de les comprendre, d'apporter la justice dans ce monde, et même si c'était quelque chose que Jean respectait, il savait que c'était peine perdue.

Il laissa ces voix se fondre dans le silence tandis qu'il posait sur ses oreilles les écouteurs reliés à son baladeur Sony, dans lequel il avait laissé une cassette récemment enregistrée, celle de The Offspring. _Gotta Get Away _se lança et il trouva ironique de faire le lien entre la chanson et sa propre histoire. Il ressentait ce besoin vital de s'en aller, mais comme la plupart des choses, c'était pour le moment une fantaisie. Jean ne pouvait pas s'accorder tout ce dont il rêvait – pour dire la vérité, il ne pouvait rien s'accorder d'autre que ce qu'il avait déjà; un toit, un lit, des cassettes, un passé ennuyeux, une tendance à chercher les ennuis quand il en avait l'occasion, et un sac lourd de rêves abandonnés. Jean n'était plus qu'un enfant parmi d'autres à qui on avait retiré cette part d'innocence. L'ambition ? Il n'en avait pas. Il ne prévoyait même pas de faire d'études – et travailler dans le supermarché du coin s'avérait être assez ambitieux pour lui. Des espoirs ? Non, c'était pour les losers, l'espoir. Et les rêves, ah, les rêves… il aurait aimé en avoir, mais rien ne s'apparentait ni de près ni de loin à un rêve. Sûrement en avait-il eu, un jour. Mais maintenant, il ne restait que les traînées sombres que ces derniers avaient laissées en brûlant.

Il faisait nuit, et Jean s'endormit sur des airs de punk rock.

* * *

Le soleil se couchait et l'enthousiasme de Marco grandissait peu à peu – ce qui avait le don d'agacer Jean. Marco était ce genre de garçon à trop exprimer ses émotions, et c'en était parfois même étouffant. Sûrement les ressentait-il pour deux ? Peut-être bien. Mais c'était définitivement une chose que Jean exécrait. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, il avait accepté d'accompagner son demi-frère à la fête qu'une de ses connaissances du lycée donnait, et il regrettait déjà l'élan de générosité qui l'avait pris. A bien y réfléchir, il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il s'était rendu jusqu'ici. Sans doute avait-il eu pitié de Marco – il était assez raisonnable pour s'y rendre et revenir en vie, mais c'était sans compter sur les dangers de l'adolescence – et de l'alcool, aussi – alors on avait accepté qu'il s'y rende uniquement si Jean l'accompagnait.

Mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean beaucoup trop grande, il avançait avec nonchalance aux côtés d'un Marco souriant. C'était presque écœurant.

"Tes lacets sont défaits," fit remarquer Marco. Jean, à cette remarque, s'arrêta, et jeta un coup d'œil à ses bottes militaires, volumineuses et larges, qui rendaient ses jambes minces encore plus fines qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. En effet, ses lacets étaient défaits. Jean les observa quelques secondes, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Cela valait-il la peine de les faire ? Non, absolument pas. Alors Jean haussa les épaules et reprit sa marche. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la maison déjà pleine d'adolescents pathétiques – selon Jean – il en profita pour se baisser et faire rentrer les cordons de ses lacets à l'intérieur de ses bottes. Ça devrait faire l'affaire. Marco, qui l'avait attendu, reprit sa marche et ils croisèrent quelques personnes avant d'entrer à l'intérieur.

La maison était plutôt spacieuse, en tout cas, plus spacieuse que la leur qui, malgré le fait qu'elle soit construite sur trois étages – deux étages et un rez-de-chaussée –, était incroyablement étroite. En effet, ici, c'était vaste et espacé, et chaque mètre carré était occupé par deux, trois, quatre – sinon plus – adolescents tous plus excités les uns les autres à l'idée de finir ivres. Certains commençaient déjà à basculer de l'autre côté, il le constata, mais le soleil ne s'était même pas encore couché et c'était pitoyable. Jean tenta vainement de retenir un soupir d'agacement, quand quelqu'un se planta devant eux, sourire aux lèvres.

"Salut, Marco !" lança-t-il d'une voix joyeuse, et Jean en conclut qu'ils se connaissaient du lycée. "C'est super que tu sois venu." Il fit une pause, comme s'il venait de remarquer la présence de Jean et, moitié intimidé, moitié excité, il posa des yeux brillants sur ce dernier. "Et tu as amené…" Il ne termina pas sa phrase, attendant que Marco lui apporte des informations – ce qu'il fit.

"Jean," fit-il, "mon demi-frère." Il lui lança un sourire et Jean put sentir à quel point il était fier de l'exhiber de cette manière. Jean s'en serait senti offusqué qu'il s'agissait d'une autre personne, mais c'était Marco, alors c'était une autre histoire. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas désagréable pour son égo, qui se gonflait à mesure que Connie semblait perdre sa mâchoire. Jean était très grand, plutôt imposant de par sa nonchalance – sa posture en elle-même était intimidante, tellement agacée et pourtant si naturelle –, et il fallait bien noter quelque chose : Jean était un punk. Son arcade sourcilière et sa narine droites étaient munies de piercings, et son oreille gauche comportait deux piercings, à mi-hauteur de cette dernière. Aussi, on pouvait distinguer sans mal des tatouages courir jusque dans son cou, s'enfuyant hors de son t-shirt. De toute évidence, Connie ne fréquentant pas de telles personnes. Celui-là semblait s'être égaré dans son examen minutieux du nouvel hôte et Marco ajouta, "il n'est pas aussi féroce qu'il en a l'air."

Jean sourit de manière provocante, comme pour lui prouver tort. Connie haussa un sourcil surpris, hésitant entre fuir et taper dans ses mains, et hocha la tête en faisant une moue ravie. "Alors, fais comme chez toi, Jean." Il était sincère. Ce gars ne semblait pas avoir de problème avec le fait d'accueillir la moitié du lycée sous son toit, et que les trois quarts soient des inconnus.

"Difficile," grogna Jean comme pour lui-même à la remarque qu'il venait de faire. Chez lui, ici ? Déjà, c'était trop grand, trop spacieux. Trop… aisé. Ce n'était pas lui, pas son genre, c'était bizarre tout simplement. Connie, néanmoins, ne l'entendit pas, et se contenta de jeter un dernier sourire à Marco avant de s'éloigner vers d'autres convives inconnues à accueillir. Quand il fut complètement parti, Jean haussa un sourcil en direction de son demi-frère. "Tu es sérieux ?"

"Quoi ?" fit Marco dans un haussement d'épaules.

"C'est ça, l'hôte de la fête ?" Il ricana tout bas. "On dirait qu'une certaine personne essaye de gravir les marches de la hiérarchie de la popularité, hm." Cette idée l'amusait profondément. Ces gens qui se donnaient la peine d'attirer la masse humaine simplement pour gagner un rang social dans l'univers des lycéens superficiels et archaïques, c'était au-dessus de ce qu'il pouvait s'imaginer. Pouvait-on vraiment être motivé par ça ? Et pouvait-on vraiment penser qu'une tentative aussi ridicule – quoique l'alcool semblait couler à flot, et ça, pour sûr, ne déplaisait à personne – allait marcher ? c'était presque de la compassion que Jean ressentait à l'égard du type qu'il venait de rencontrer. Plutôt petit et les cheveux rasés à la militaire, il avait pourtant l'air sympathique. Exactement le genre de personne que Jean ne supportait pas.

Ils passaient de la pop rock en fond musical, une chanson que Jean ne semblait pas connaître – de toute manière à part du punk rock et les chansons déprimantes qu'il était de temps à autre – non sans honte – il ne connaissait pas grand chose. Les filles se déplaçaient entre les corps à la recherche de garçons à kidnapper, et ces derniers s'approvisionnaient en alcool. Après, pour s'en goinfrer, en offrir aux jolies filles, les balancer au visage des gens qu'ils n'appréciaient pas, il s'en fichait. C'était simplement un constat. Il soupira derechef et Marco attrapa sa manche l'espace d'une seconde, pour attirer son attention.

Comme son frère se frayait un chemin dans la foule – jusqu'au buffet, enfin, la table sur laquelle les boissons avaient été posées –, il s'activa à sa suite, peu désireux de se retrouver seul dans cet endroit bourré à craquer d'adolescents ignorants et pathétiques. Jean bouscula par inadvertance quelqu'un au passage, mais tandis que la victime s'offusquait en se massant l'épaule, Jean l'ignora et omis particulièrement de se retourner pour s'excuser. Il regrettait déjà d'être ici.

"Puisque tu es là, pourquoi tu n'irais pas rencontrer des gens ? Parler un peu."

Jean grimaça. Parler. Rencontrer des gens. Non, définitivement pas son genre. Il haussa un sourcil dans un geste ennuyé et soupira. "Non. Je suis venu pour te rendre service. Tu sais quoi ? Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour en ville. Tu n'as qu'à me dire à quelle heure tu veux que je passe te chercher." Il vit son frère pâlir. De toute évidence il ne pensait pas que Jean pourrait l'abandonner ici, encore moins mentir à ses parents. Il n'avait cependant pas vraiment menti… le deal était de l'accompagner, non ? Personne n'avait précisé qu'il devait veiller sur son cadet _toute _la soirée. Jean savait qu'il déformait les mots de leurs parents mais il s'en fichait bien, dans l'instant.

"Tu devrais plutôt rester," fit Marco d'une voix mal à l'aise, tout en versant du ponch dans un gobelet. "Je veux dire, tu pourras avoir des ennuis."

Jean éclata de rire. "Écoute Marco, c'est ici que je risque le plus d'en avoir – d'après la tête qu'a fait ton ami, les gens de mon espèce sont plutôt rares ici. Et si je reste ici une minute de plus je risque de tuer quelqu'un." Il n'avait pas tort. Les gens le regardaient de manière étrange, chose qu'il avait tentée d'ignorer mais ça devenait trop persistant pour qu'il parvienne à passer outre. Il ne voulait pas provoquer de bagarre, gâcher la fête de son frère, alors il prenait sur lui – mais chaque fois qu'il surprenait des yeux sur lui, il sentait ses nerfs exploser. Il avait toujours eu, depuis tout petit, cette tendance à se battre sans raison valable, juste pour le plaisir du conflit. Au fil du temps, c'était devenu bien plus qu'une tendance ; c'était lui-même, son caractère, sa peau et ses poings, et la manière qu'il avait de soupirer et de fermer ses paupières à moitié quand il sentait qu'il avait besoin de cogner quelqu'un.

Au lycée, il avait beaucoup d'ennuis à cause de ça. Ses allées et venues chez le proviseur Pixis lui avaient valu de nombreuses remarques, de lui et de ses professeurs, mais si ce n'était pas ça qui allait intéresser Jean, entendre se les faire rabâcher à longueur de temps était quand même désagréable. On menaçait toujours de l'expulser mais chaque fois qu'il se bagarrait, il obtenait toujours, systématiquement, une suspension de deux heures. 'Pour ne pas donner une mauvaise image', disait le proviseur comme excuse ou, autrement, c'était 'juste pour cette fois'. Jean avait perdu espoir. Il ne se ferait jamais virer de l'établissement à moins qu'il ne tue quelqu'un de plein gré et de manière sauvage. Jean eut un semi-sourire à cette pensée et balaya le regard désapprobateur de son frère.

"Je vais sortir fumer une cigarette, d'accord ?" Et il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule avant de sortir. Il dut donner des coudes et des bras, mais il n'était pas doux ni même galant, alors ce n'était pas un problème de se créer une voie vers la sortie. Il dépassa un couple, dont la fille laissa traîner ses yeux dans sa direction, sourcils froncés comme s'il était un monstre, une anomalie, et descendit les marches du perron pour s'asseoir sur le trottoir, tout au bout de l'allée pleine de voitures.

Il entendait encore la musique, si nettement qu'il en distinguait même les paroles. Jean s'assit nonchalamment sur le bord du trottoir, jambes écartées, et s'accouda à ces dernières après avoir sorti son paquet de cigarettes rouge de sa poche, des _Brooklyn._ Jean fumait sans arrêt. Chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, qu'il se sentait sur les nerfs – quasiment tout le temps. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'odeur ni la sensation, mais c'était une drogue comme une autre, les gens qui se rongeaient les ongles n'aimaient pas forcément le faire non plus. C'était simplement devenu un mécanisme automatique chez lui. Alors il alluma sa cigarette avec son briquet, le plongea dans la poche avant de sa veste, et porta cette dernière à ses lèvres. Quand elles se séparèrent de ses lèvres, un nuage de fumée s'élevait dans la lumière reposante de la soirée. Tout petit, à peine perceptible. Mais là.

Quelque chose – non, quelqu'un – le tira de sa quiétude solitaire. Il pensa d'abord que c'était un bruit de voiture, comme un crissement de pneus ou un frein, mais c'était bien quelqu'un. Alors Jean se retourna et, à sa gauche, devant la maison voisine, trois types se faisaient face en un cercle déformé, tous penchés en avant avec les poings serrés et en appui sur leur jambe la plus adroite. _Une bagarre. _Jean sourit. Autrefois, il s'y serait peut-être mêlé sans demander leur avis, mais aujourd'hui, il préférait regarder le spectacle de loin. Il n'y avait personne dans la rue – de temps à autres une voiture passait mais disparaissait au coin de la rue ; et les seules personnes qui s'étaient aventurées dehors étaient assises sous le perron, ou sur les marches, à bien des mètres de là. Jean profita du silence pour écouter, et de la tranquillité pour observer.

À sa plus grande surprise, il reconnut une tête blonde – Reiner. C'était un gars de sa classe, au lycée. Non qu'il eut un grand contact avec lui, mais si Jean ne parlait à personne, il retenait en revanche toutes les têtes qui l'entouraient. C'était sa manière de se protéger – contre quoi ? il n'en savait rien. Peut-être avait-il juste une bonne mémoire, sinon. À sa droite, il vit un grand brun – plus grand encore que lui – et incroyablement fin, se tenir maladroitement, et Jean devina qu'il ne voulait pas se trouver ici. De toute évidence, celui-là ne savait – ni n'aimait – se battre. En revanche, le troisième… il ne fallait qu'une seule seconde pour dire qu'il _adorait _ça. Si Reiner avait l'air en colère, celui-là, en revanche, avait l'air de prendre son pied, d'une manière presque perverse et sournoise.

Jean aurait voulu s'avancer pour voir de plus près, mais il était très bien ici, alors il tira une nouvelle latte sur sa cigarette et observa la scène se prolonger. Reiner donna un coup, mais le petit brun esquiva ; et le garçon à leurs côtés restait toujours là, sans rien faire, l'air paniqué. Si Jean faisait toujours la gueule, le petit brun, lui, avait l'air d'aimer la vie – ne serait-ce que pour gâcher celle des autres ? Sûrement. Il avait l'air profondément amusé, comme s'il était pris d'un sadisme soudain. Il ne pouvait pas voir, d'ici, la lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux, en revanche, il pouvait clairement discerner son sourire provocateur. _Il est comme moi_, songea Jean, et il fronça les sourcils en portant à nouveau la cigarette à sa bouche.

Reiner s'avança tout d'un coup et le petit brun s'écarta agilement, il attrapa l'avant-bras du blond et le tordit dans son dos, et presque immédiatement, crocheta l'arrière de son genou avec le sien, et Reiner perdit l'équilibre, si bien qu'il s'affala sur le sol avant même de s'en être rendu compte. Jean lâcha un rire amusé, assez fort pour être entendu, mais assez bas pour être ignoré. A cet instant, le petit brun se retourna vivement vers lui – si vivement qu'il manqua de sursauter – et il croisa – nettement cette fois – deux yeux verts brillants. Ils n'étaient aussi loin qu'il n'y paraissait, et Jean pouvait les entendre haleter sans mal. La musique en fond résonnait toujours comme une pulsation sourde, mais il n'y faisait même plus attention. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Reiner, à terre et sourcils froncés, et le petit brun, qui l'observait de manière presque froide. "Pas mal," lâcha Jean avec tout l'ennui du monde.

"Un problème ?" lança ce dernier, et il avait raison – tout dans sa voix avait cet air de défi. Il sourit légèrement, pour lui-même surtout. Il existait finalement des gens comme lui sur cette Terre. La seule différence était que ce gosse avait l'air d'apprécier la vie, et il savait comment s'amuser. Jean, lui, _n'aimait pas _s'amuser. C'était une perte de temps. Vraiment.

"Je fume," répondit-il en haussant un sourcil, comme pour le provoquer davantage, et porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres comme pour prouver ses dires. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux, même lorsqu'il expira et qu'une brume grise s'éleva hors de sa bouche. Le gars était plutôt grand, mais pas trop, assez mince, mais fort, il le devinait – et sa chevelure brune hirsute allait à droite à gauche de manière presque aussi sauvage que ses yeux ne l'étaient. Celui-là haussa un sourcil, méfiant, et fit quelques pas en arrière, ses yeux toujours bloqués sur lui. Il portait un t-shirt d'une bande qu'il ne pouvait pas lire d'ici et un jean bleu marine troué au genou droit. Et, avec tout ça, des converses noires abîmées et lorsque le garçon pivota pour faire face à Reiner, jugeant sûrement que Jean avait reçu trop d'attention jusqu'ici, il distingua un anneau planté dans sa lèvre inférieure, brillant légèrement dans l'obscurité. Décidément.

Les voix reprirent, plus étouffées, cette fois-ci – Jean était sûrement moins concentré, ou alors, ce petit brun avait pris soin de parler moins fort. Être observé, il devait aimer ça, quand ça gonflait son égo de cette manière. Mais l'attitude de Jean était loin d'être de celles qu'il recherchait chez ses spectateurs, et c'était sûrement pour ça qu'il avait manqué d'intérêt envers lui. De toute manière, Jean s'ennuyait. Il se leva, jeta nonchalamment sa cigarette sur la route et l'écrasa du bout de sa botte militaire, et plongea machinalement ses mains dans ses poches avant de retrouver son chemin vers la maison.


	2. We Already Met

Une heure et demi plus tard, après plusieurs cigarettes et des rencontres qui avaient failli finir en altercations, Jean avait fini par retrouver la trace de son frère, mais quand il aperçut sa chevelure brune dans la foule, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était avec une fille. Une fille, et lui ? C'était trop bizarre. S'arrêtant entre deux corps inconnus pour observer la scène, Jean fourra ses mains un peu plus profondément dans ses poches en signe d'ennui profond – même si espionner son frère était une distraction comme une autre. Quand il se retourna, son attention brièvement accrochée par ce qui semblait être un mouvement trop rapide, Jean nota la présence de Reiner dans la pièce. Tiens, alors il participait à la fête, lui aussi ? C'était plutôt pathétique. Si Jean était là en terme de baby sitter, lui, de toute évidence, venait pour profiter de l'alcool. Il savait que la plupart des gens dans cette pièce étaient en première, peut-être même en seconde, mais tous semblaient suivre un règlement codifié de la fête. Il grogna intérieurement. Marco prenait son temps, rougissant à chaque fois que la fille lui souriait ou semblait lui montrer un signe d'intérêt, et Jean eut envie de s'en aller en le laissant derrière – chose qu'évidemment il ne pouvait pas faire. Marco avait toujours été d'une naïveté étonnante, presque hors du commun, mais c'était quelqu'un de véritablement gentil, et Jean le savait. Alors il essayait de ne pas le bousculer ni le décevoir, parce que décevoir Marco revenait à décevoir la seule personne qui avait vraiment un rôle dans sa vie.

Mais ce qu'il vit l'étonna comme rarement il l'avait été dans sa vie. La fille le salua et sembla s'en aller – pour chercher à boire ou tout simplement partir – et à l'instant où Jean s'avança, Marco vacilla et bascula dans le vide. Jean et un inconnu se précipitèrent pour le rattraper, et chacun eut le temps d'agripper ses bras in extremis alors qu'il était dangereusement proche du sol. C'est à cet instant que Jean la reconnut. Cette odeur – comment pouvait-il l'oublier ? C'était celle de l'alcool, aucun doute là-dessus. Il releva brusquement la tête pour croiser les yeux de Marco, qui attendaient les siens, perdus, et quand lui et l'inconnu l'eurent apporté jusqu'au fauteuil derrière lui, ce dernier s'éloigna. Jean ne donna même pas un remerciement. Il n'aimait pas remercier. Et de toute manière, il y avait plus urgent.

"Marco," fit-il, comme pour attirer son attention, mais ce dernier avait l'air concentré dans le vide. Jean se sentit bouillonner de colère. Ce gosse raisonnable et juste, au grand coeur, celui qui mettait toujours un point d'honneur à respecter les règles, venait de se rendre ivre sous ses yeux et il n'avait rien vu. Quel grand-frère de merde il faisait, bordel. Un protecteur bas de gamme, si mauvais qu'on demanderait remboursement. En réalité, ce qui l'inquiétait n'était pas la réaction de leurs parents – à vrai dire, ça, comme tout le reste, il s'en fichait littéralement. Mais amener Marco jusqu'à la maison allait être une tâche pénible, et Dieu savait que les gens ivres, il ne les supportait pas. Oui, parfois il sortait et l'alcool coulait de lui-même, mais il gardait toujours un certain contrôle. Et s'il buvait trop, alors c'était que quelque chose l'avait rendu malade. Malade à en vomir. "Marco," répéta-t-il, d'une voix plus ferme.

Cette fois, les yeux de Marco glissèrent jusqu'au visage penché vers lui. Il avait tellement d'émotions qui déformaient son visage qu'il en était troublant. Il avait l'air euphorique, mais sans bouger ni parler, et d'un autre côté, il avait l'air profondément bouleversé. Ses yeux brillaient et il eut l'impression, l'espace d'une seconde, que Marco allait pleurer. Il ne le fit pas, cependant, se contentant de fixer son frère sans comprendre la situation. Se rendait-il seulement compte qu'il regardait quelqu'un ? Jean soupira profondément et baissa la tête vers le sol en se grattant la nuque. Il s'était agenouillé pour s'appuyer de ses bras sur les genoux de Marco, mais il décida de se relever, et jeta un regard ennuyé partout autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un. C'était faux, bien sûr – de toute manière, ici, il ne connaissait que Reiner, qui avait lui-même disparu dans la foule, on ne savait trop où. Et même si Reiner avait été là, il n'aurait sûrement rien dit, pas même bonjour. À quoi bon.

"Allez viens, on rentre à la maison."

La seconde d'après, Marco se retrouva surélevé, et ses yeux cherchèrent l'origine de ce soudain changement. Jean, un bras autour de sa taille et l'autre serrant la main du bras qu'il avait projeté autour de son propre cou – il fallait bien trouver un moyen de le faire tenir debout – se frayait un chemin à travers les élèves, et la musique sourde continuait à battre, encore et encore, n'attendant personne ; surtout pas eux.

"Jean ?" demanda Marco, si bas qu'il crut un instant avoir rêvé. Mais Marco avait bel et bien parlé, et lorsqu'il tourna légèrement la tête pour croiser ses yeux, il sentit l'odeur familière de l'alcool titiller ses narines. Il reprit aussitôt sa position initiale, peu désireux de la respirer plus longtemps, et quand une fille remarqua qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte, la tint ouverte tandis qu'ils passaient. Jean ne la remercia pas, elle non plus ; mais elle ne sembla pas s'en accomoder, et se contenta de la fermer et partir faire son affaire. Jean descendit lentement les marches, prudent – si Marco tombait par terre, il faudrait bien le relever –, et ils descendirent l'allée devant des regards absents, ceux des gens assis dans l'herbe ou adossés au perron, qui parlaient à voix basse, un gobelet à la main, comme s'ils voulaient s'effacer de la fête. Quand il pivota pour les regarder par-dessus son épaule, se préparant à rendre un regard froid à quiconque oserait croiser le sien, ils étaient déjà sur la route.

Heureusement, leur maison n'était pas bien loin. Elle était même proche d'ici. Seulement, c'était dans un quartier bien plus pauvre, et ces allées, ces jardins devant les maisons, tout ça, il n'y en avait pas. On se contentait de sa petite maison, directement posée au bord de la route par un petit escalier juxtaposé à la route, et une sorte de perron maladroit qui avait son charme, quelque part. A côté de la porte, tout comme au balcon du premier étage, ils avaient posé un banc, et Jean avait eu l'habitude, plus jeune, de s'y asseoir des minutes durant, contemplant le quartier s'animer ou s'endormir. Maintenant, il ne s'y asseyait plus. Cela faisait même des années qu'il ne s'était pas assis là.

"Jean…" commença Marco, quand ils eurent fini de remonter la rue. Ils s'engageaient dans une autre, voisine, sans aucun bruit – et la circulation était inexistante, alors ils profitaient de cette occasion pour marcher librement au milieu de la route. Il sentait Marco fatiguer, il était lâche comme si plus aucune vertèbre ne le rattachait, mais à mesure qu'ils avançaient en silence, il lui semblait qu'il retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits. On disait qu'on atteignait le maximum des effets de l'alcool environ une heure après l'avoir bu. Il espéra sincèrement que cette phrase était derrière lui. Comme Jean ne répondait pas, Marco réessaya. "Jean." Celui-là tourna sa tête vers son frère, sourcils froncés. Son visage était rosi, mais il avait l'air sérieux. "Pourquoi tu n'aimes personne ?"

Aussitôt, il détourna le regard et se reconcentra sur la route à prendre. Il tenait toujours le brun aussi fermement, mais à l'entende ces mots, serra plus fort sa main contre sa taille, et Marco lâcha un vague gémissement de douleur qu'il ignora royalement. Cependant, après quelques secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles Marco songea qu'il avait réussi à le mettre en rogne, Jean répondit. "Parce que personne ne vaut la peine d'être aimé." Il allait ajouter quelque chose, comme 'je suppose' ou 'j'imagine', mais il se rendit compte au moment de le faire qu'il n'y avait pas besoin – car il était certain de ce qu'il disait. Les gens ne valaient pas la peine d'être aimés, et Jean se comprenait dans le lot. Lui non plus ne méritait pas d'intérêt. C'était pour ça qu'il se contentait bien de sa solitude, sans amis ni connaissance, le fantôme du lycée, l'ombre du punk ; celui-là même qui n'ouvrait la bouche que pour montrer son amertume pour le reste du monde.

Marco fit mine d'hocher la tête, ce qui ressembla plus à un sursaut maladroit qu'à ça. Sa tête sembla plonger dans le vide mais alors que Jean s'apprêtait à le redresser, Marco reprit une position normale. "Tu devrais peut-être leur laisser une chance." Marco le pensait. Il voulait vraiment l'aider. Quel pauvre gosse. Il vivait encore avec l'espoir qu'un jour, les choses iraient mieux, qu'un jour, il aurait ce qu'il mérite profondément. Mais la réalité était bien plus sadique et ironique, elle se jouait même des destins pour se moquer des gens. Bien sûr, quand Jean songea à ses paroles, ses pensées allèrent directement converger vers une seule personne : son père. Parmi tant d'autres gens détestables, son père était détestable. Peut-être plus que la moyenne, que l'adolescent lambda ou le reste de la planète. Peu importe.

Jean refusait de gaspiller plus de temps à penser à lui. Plus maintenant. Il en avait déjà trop perdu. "Hey, abruti," fit Jean quand il sentit que son demi-frère commençait à divaguer vers un autre sujet, "regarde où tu marches au lieu de faire ton curieux." Il avait dit ça d'un ton affectueux, doux, presque irréel. Il ne le gardait que pour lui, et encore, c'était rare. Jean montrait peu d'attachement pour les gens, même pour Marco, qui réellement était la seule personne qu'il comptait dans son répertoire de "gens qui importent". Marco sourit vaguement, mais il n'écouta pas son frère et décida de continuer à l'embêter. Même ivre, il parvenait à trouver les mots justes pour arracher son coeur.

"Je crois que tu as besoin d'amour." Jean attendit quelques secondes avant de déglutir, les yeux toujours rivés sur la route, se donnant un air profondément concentré alors qu'au final, il suffisait juste d'avancer. Il évita soigneusement le regard de son frère, dont il savait par expérience qu'il devait rayonner naïvement, mais de cette chaleur enfantine presque tendre. Ce genre de douceur qu'on regrette en grandissant – mais Marco l'avait conservée, et c'était rare. "Mais," reprit-il, "pas de moi, ni de ta mère." Il attendit avant de reprendre. "De quelqu'un d'autre, qui veillera sur toi, cette fois-ci." Marco avait vu juste. Jean avait beau montrer un désintérêt sans nom pour sa famille, il veillait toujours à ce que les choses se déroulent comme prévu. Sa mère, bien qu'inoffensive, était volatile et s'éparpillait, parfois, elle disparaissait deux, trois, quatre, si ce n'était pas cinq jours avec le père de Marco, et ceux-là ne revenaient qu'avec un air naturel, comme s'ils n'étaient jamais partis. C'était souvent Jean qui s'occupait des factures, qui faisait l'attache, le lien entre eux et la réalité. Il faisait beaucoup de corvées, non parce qu'il aimait ça, plutôt parce qu'il partait du principe qu'il fallait les faire et que même Marco, qui était un gentil garçon, n'y penserait probablement pas. Cela dit, chaque fois qu'il lui demandait de l'aide – mais subtilement, parce que Jean demander de l'aide, ça n'existait probablement pas –, ce dernier acceptait avec un sourire et ils se retrouvaient épaule contre épaule à nettoyer des assiettes sales, comme deux amis inséparables.

Enfin, amis… Jean n'en avait pas, d'amis. Et pour lui, Marco ne rentrait dans aucune catégorie. Il n'étaient pas liés par le sang, seulement par le destin – et ils n'étaient pas non plus 'amis', si ce genre de conneries étiquettées. Alors, ne pas mettre de nom sur leur relation était la preuve qu'elle comptait à ses yeux.

La nuit était tombée et leurs deux silhouettes se fondaient dans l'obscurité, éphémères. "Ne dis pas de conneries, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, idiot," fit Jean d'une voix qui se voulait neutre, mais elle retentissait étrangement à ses oreilles. "Personne ne veillera jamais sur moi. Quant à moi je ne tomberai probablement jamais amoureux." Jean pensait ce qu'il disait. Il le savait – il le sentait, au fond de lui, qu'il disait l'exacte vérité. Il n'avait besoin de personne ; autrement, comment s'en serait-il sorti jusque là ? Il n'avait que Marco et un semblant de présence de par les disputes de leurs parents, seul élément qui les liait à une 'vie de famille' quelconque. Mais Jean avait aimé, par le passé. Juste un peu ; un coup de coeur, une sensation qui ne dure pas, ce genre de choses. Mais il l'avait senti quand même. Et là, alors que le silence borda sa réponse comme une mère borde son enfant, et que Marco choisit de rester silencieux – aller plus loin ne servirait à rien avec lui –, Jean sut qu'il était certain de ce qu'il avançait.

* * *

"Mince, tu es sûr que c'est ici ?" lâcha une voix hésitante. C'était Marco, les traits déformés par l'incertitude, planté devant l'enseigne d'un commerce. C'était, plus précisément, un tatoueur – chez lequel Jean s'était déjà rendu plusieurs fois. Il connaissait les gens qui y travaillaient et l'atmosphère de la boutique, étroite et sombre, lui plaisait énormément. C'était ici qu'il s'était fait tatoué, la première fois, puis la deuxième, puis la troisième, et finalement, il y revenait une fois de plus pour des raisons un peu moins drôles.

Cinq jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la fête de Connie Springer, l'ami de Marco ; trois depuis que sa mère s'était volatilisée avec son père ; et deux depuis qu'une rougeur anormale était apparue dans le dos de Jean. C'était brûlant, parfois même un peu douloureux, comme de la chair à vive – alors Marco l'avait convaincu de se rendre chez son tatouer pour examiner la chose, et de toute manière, s'il n'y avait rien de grave, alors ils n'avaient rien à craindre. Marco n'était jamais venu ici, il n'était jamais venu chez un tatoueur tout court, et l'ambiance de la chose le refroidissait un peu – il ne comprenait pas comment Jean pouvait accepter qu'on lui plante des aiguilles dans la peau et qu'on dessine sur cette dernière. Mais Jean, lui, appréciait l'idée. Il appréciait l'idée de laisser une trace sur sa peau, comme si c'était sa manière de clamer que son corps lui appartenait, qu'il était là, qu'il existait, que chaque chose avait son importance. Il s'était déjà fait tatoué le cou et les avant-bras, tatouages qui couraient le long de sa peau comme de l'eau coulant sur celle-là, et il s'était même tatoué le dos, sous les omoplates, et prenant toute la largeur de son dos. C'étaient des ailes. Des putains d'ailes – parce qu'il en avait désespérément besoin.

"Mais oui," râla Jean en le dépassant, et sans attendre quoi que ce soit de lui, il entra dans la boutique. La clochette reliée à la porte d'entrée tintilla légèrement, et Marco entra à suite, fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui, de cette manière polie et gênée qu'il faisait à peu près tout du quotidien. Jean entra sans dire bonjour, tout simplement parce que la salle était vide. C'était le début d'après-midi, il faisait trop chaud pour porter quoi que ce soit, alors Jean avait simplement enfilé un t-shirt, le plus léger qu'il possédait, et les manches s'arrêtant près des épaules découvraient ses bras tatoués. Il s'adossa au comptoir, serrant les dents pour refouler l'envie prenante de fumer une cigarette, et Marco attendit en se balançant légèrement de droite à gauche, comme un enfant impatient. C'était mignon.

Un bruit de porte et Jean se retourna ; il se retrouva face à Keith Shadis, le propriétaire et gérant de l'endroit, qui ne releva la tête que lorsqu'il nota leur présence de l'autre côté du comptoir. Il haussa les sourcils dans une expression de surprise mais abandonna son air naturellement féroce, celui-là même qui tirait ses traits en un air frustré, pour lâcha un sourire amical en direction de toi. "Ah, c'est toi," fit-il, et Jean ne répondit rien, se contentant de s'accouder nonchalamment au comptoir comme il l'aurait fait chez lui. "Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?" Ici, il avait déjà rencontré les deux personnes qui y travaillaient. Keith, qui faisait le plus gros du travail, et Mikasa, une jeune fille un peu dure à cuire qu'il avait trouvée ici presque à chaque fois qu'il était venu, aux traits asiatiques et à l'expression méfiante, qui passait le plus clair de son temps à tatouer des dessins de base. C'était juste histoire de, mais il savait qu'elle était prête à faire bien plus difficile – il avait appris au détour d'une conversation qu'elle connaissait Keith depuis son enfance et qu'elle et son petit-frère s'entraînaient depuis un moment. Mikasa venait de percer dans le métier, et il était clair qu'elle mourait d'envie de faire plus ambitieux, comme tatouage.

Jean souffla avec de laisser les coins de sa bouche s'étirer malicieusement. "Soit une connerie est en train de grandir dans mon dos comme un putain d'alien, soit c'est un problème autre et tu pourrais m'aider." Keith éclata de rire et d'un geste de bras machinal, il lui indiqua de s'asseoir sur la table de tatouages. Jean n'attendit pas qu'il se répète et ôta son t-shirt avec aisance, heureux de pouvoir se débarrasser d'une couche de tissu avec la chaleur épuisante de l'été. Marco alla s'asseoir sur un des sièges près du comptoir, ceux réservés pour les gens qui patientaient – mais la boutique était déserte, et il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un client à part Jean. Celui-là, assis sur la table de cuir, agrippa le bord de cette dernière avec le bout de ses doigts tandis que Keith se penchait sur son dos pour l'examiner.

"Ah, les célèbres ailes de la liberté," chantonna Keith après avoir mis ses gants.

Il y avait peu, Jean avait décidé de se faire tatouer des ailes dans le dos. Il avait donné son argent pour ça, et il avait dû serrer les dents car la surface à tatouer était importante : les deux tiers de son dos étaient recouverts d'encre. Mais chaque fois qu'il esquissait un mouvement, maintenant, c'était comme si ces ailes prenaient vie, et c'était une sorte de soulagement psychologique, comme si quelque part, c'était sa manière à lui de s'envoler. De s'en aller. De partir. Keith laissa ses doigts experts tâter la chair rougie à la jonction entre les deux ailes, et fronça les sourcils en se penchant plus près.

"C'est infecté, légèrement," constata-t-il de sa voix grave. Et presque aussitôt, quelqu'un déboula bruyamment dans la boutique par la porte d'entrée, couvrant le bruit de la clochette. Jean, qui regardait ses genoux en cambrant le dos pour faciliter la tâche de Keith, releva brusquement la tête et croisa le regard de Mikasa, qui jurait tout bas pour elle-même tout en s'engouffrant dans la boutique. Elle lui fit un léger geste de la tête, signe qu'elle avait noté sa présence et qu'elle le saluait, et Jean porta son majeur et son index, collés l'un avec l'autre, à sa tempe, avant de les en éloigner dans un geste de salut. Mikasa, elle, cotninua de jurer, un peu plus fort cette fois, et quand il remarqua Marco regarder la démone se débattre avec agacement, comme si elle venait d'une autre planète, il lâcha un léger rire secouer son corps.

Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là. Quelqu'un d'autre déboula aussitôt, rattrapant la porte juste avant qu'elle ne se ferme ; et un garçon entra dans la pièce à sa suite, d'un pas déterminé qui lui laissa penser qu'il était sur les traces de Mikasa. Jean ne se donna pas la peine de lever la tête, reprenant une position qui aiderait Keith à mieux manipuler sa peau, tandis qu'il tâtait toujours la chair irritée, et Mikasa, assise derrière le comptoir, commença à s'énerver un peu plus fort.

"Il n'est vraiment pas possible." Elle fulminait littéralement. D'un côté, Jean était curieux de savoir ce qui s'était passé, et d'un autre, c'était le désintérêt le plus total. Cependant, la faible lumière qui le poussait à tendre l'oreille le poussa également à lever la tête en direction de Mikasa, qui observait Keith travailler sans pour autant y porter attention. Le garçon devait se tenir quelque part par là, mais Jean était trop ennuyé pour s'en préoccuper. Une seconde plus tard, Mikasa sauta de son sujet à un autre, comme si elle désirait oublier. "Tu viens pour un nouveau ?" Jean secoua négativement la tête, d'un air blasé, mais ce sourire fier digne de lui perçait toujours sur le bout de ses lèvres. Mikasa hocha imperceptiblement la tête et le silence revint pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à parler à nouveau. "Tu connais mon frère ?" lâcha-t-elle avec ennui, comme si c'était quelque chose de désagréable à dire. L'étape obligatoire des présentations, celle d'usage. Alors, profondément ennuyée, elle donna un coup de menton en direction du garçon qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la salle, assis sur un meuble qui n'était de toute évidence pas destiné à accueillir un tel poids.

Jean suivit la direction qu'elle montrait et glissa ses yeux agacés jusqu'à la silhouette qui se dessinait dans l'obscurité tiède de la boutique. Là, assis nonchalamment sur le meuble à tiroirs, un adolescent se tenait, tout aussi ennuyé que lui – d'être là comme d'exister tout court. Mais ce n'était pas tout – quand il leva la tête, il observa son visage et reconnut quelques choses. La première, ce fut l'anneau qui perçait sa lèvre inférieure, comme le léger détail qui le différenciait de tous les autres, et deux pieds nonchalants qui se balançaient, enfermés dans des converses noires abîmées comme jamais. La seconde, et non la moindre, ce fut la lueur dangereusement provocante qui brillait dans ses yeux – non, qui pétillait. Elle pétillait littéralement.

Lorsqu'il comprit, il fronça les sourcils. _C'était le gars. Le gars de l'autre soir. Le bagarreur. _Il ne savait pas trop comment le monde pouvait être aussi petit, mais quand Mikasa ajouta un bas, "Eren, voici Jean," l'adolescent – Eren – se tourna légèrement dans la direction de Jean, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et il lui sembla impossible de s'en détacher. Non seulement ses yeux étaient presque hypnotiques, comme si l'on s'y perdait d'une manière malsaine, mais c'était presque un duel qui se passait entre les deux. Quand il vit le sourcil gauche de l'adolescent se relever imperceptiblement, il sut que lui aussi, l'avait reconnu. Parfait.

Alors Jean laissa un ricanement sortir de sa gorge. L'adolescent le regardait comme s'il était indigné, et c'était plus fort que lui – il fallait qu'il rie. Marco releva la tête à ce bruit, et observa silencieusement Jean tandis qu'il sautait de la table en cuir, libéré des mains de Keith, pour remettre son t-shirt, qu'il avait posé sur un carton à côté du comptoir. Lorsqu'il se pencha pour le rattraper, ses ailes se déployèrent presque, et ses muscles se contractèrent de telle manière qu'il pourrait s'envoler s'il le voulait. Dans son dos, il sentit le regard du dénommé Eren glisser sur sa peau tatouée, et devina qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il n'allait donc rien dire ? Dommage. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le bousculer un peu. Un peu de distraction ne ferait de mal à personne.

Son t-shirt glissa le long de son dos et il tira sur ses extrémités pour l'ajuster autour de sa taille. Il se retourna nonchalamment, avec tout l'ennui du monde, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, à l'arrière de son crâne, comme si ce qu'il allait dire était vraiment désagréable. "Oui, on s'est déjà rencontrés." Et Eren, qui entre temps, avait logé ses yeux ailleurs – sur quelque chose de _digne d'intérêt _–, reposa immédiatement ces derniers sur lui.


	3. Afraid

Mikasa sortit de son habituel lassitude et leur jeta un regard perplexe. Rencontrés, eux ? Comment ? Mais ce qui naquit dans le regard d'Eren lui fit qu'il n'était pas censé divulguer les informations qu'il détenait à son sujet tout autant qu'Eren n'était pas censé avoir fait ce qu'il avait justement fait l'autre soir, à la fête. Jean se douta que son goût pour la bagarre n'était pas inconnu de sa sœur et qu'un seul mot de sa part suffirait à lui garantir un mauvais quart d'heure. Jean ne se sentait pas redevable envers lui, il n'éprouvait même pas de sympathie, même moindre, pour l'adolescent qui, toujours assis sur le meuble, avait cessé de bouger ses pieds. Keith était parti sans un mot chercher ce qu'il fallait donner à Jean pour son dos, et Marco observait la scène d'un air étrange, comme s'il tentait toujours de comprendre ce qui se passait. Mikasa, elle, les regardait de derrière le comptoir, guettant chacun de leur mouvement ou mot.

Jean fit mine de soupirer, agacé, et croisa le regard intrigué de son demi-frère. Il savait ce que ces yeux voulaient dire – et il savait aussi que sur le chemin du retour, ce dernier l'interrogerait. Mais il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Il avait surpris le gars en train de se battre, et puis quoi ? ils s'étaient provoqués l'un l'autre, et Jean, par un miracle sans nom, avait esquivé. En temps normal, il aurait été fier de pouvoir prouver à son frère qu'il avait réussi à dominer ses pulsions nerveuses, mais dans l'instant, il ne voyait plus l'intérêt de dire quoi que ce soit. Eren ne parlait toujours pas, ses yeux bloqués sur Jean – il le sentait bel et bien –, comme s'il vérifiait qu'il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau, et au moment où Mikasa allait ouvrir la bouche, Jean la devança. "On se connaît d'un ami commun." Ce n'était pas tout à fait mentir. Mikasa referma sa bouche, Marco sembla trouver la réponse convenable, mais sceptique, laissa tout de même une lueur curieuse dans son regard. Quant à Eren, l'implacable petit bélliqueux, il attendait que Jean ne fasse un mouvement pour en faire un. De toute évidence, il ne lui faisait pas confiance – mais c'était réciproque. La différence était que Jean n'avait pas envie d'avoir encore quelque chose à voir avec ce gars. Alors, las, il se tourna vers le comptoir, et Keith réapparut presque aussitôt.

"Applique ça matin et soir pendant trois semaines et ça devrait aller," fit-il. C'était une pommade neuve, qu'il avait sûrement achetée pour son usage personnel, car Keith était littéralement recouvert de tatouages. Jean attrapa ce qu'il lui tendait et Marco se leva, comme un signal silencieux. Sans un mot, Mikasa quitta son siège et disparut dans l'arrière boutique, et Keith salua amicalement le blond avant que les deux frères ne se retournent.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la porte, Marco mal à l'aise de se trouver ici, et Jean pressé de rentrer chez eux – et en chemin, juste avant d'arriver à la poignée, il croisa une dernière fois les yeux vert émeraude qui glaçaient les siens. Ainsi, il ressemblait à ça, de près. Eren pivota légèrement, juste assez pour suivre Jean du regard, et celui-là n'avait toujours rien dit. Pourquoi si muet ? L'autre soir, il semblait tellement s'éclater qu'il était presque impossible de faire le lien entre lui et la personne qu'il pensait avoir vue dans la rue. Quoiqu'il en soit, Eren rompit le contact visuel juste avant que Jean ne soit trop loin pour continuer de l'observer. Jean fit de même, intrigué par la détermination du gamin à lui jeter le plus intense des regards, celui peut-être, censé le faire sortir de ses gonds – ou peut-être l'intimider ? Eh bien, ça ne marchait pas. Non, ce n'étaient pas ses yeux qui l'intimidaient ; mais quelque chose, indescriptible, l'intimidait bien. Peut-être était-ce ce sourire dangereux qui avait étiré ses lèvres quand il s'était battu, et sa lèvre percée qui brillait dans l'obscurité ? Peut-être, Jean n'en savait rien – il n'avait pas l'intention de se poser la question.

Aussitôt sortis, Jean fourra la pommade dans sa poche et tenta d'esquiver le regard de Marco, qui pesait lourd, désormais. Il était tolérant, d'une certaine manière, mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne supportait pas chez Marco. Sa nature excessivement curieuse, sa gentillesse débordante, sa naïveté parfois agaçante. Il avait l'air d'évoluer sans sa propre bulle, à l'abri de la réalité, et c'était une chose que Jean ne pouvait pas concevoir ni comprendre. Lui affrontait les dures pensées de la réalité, chaque jour, il se battait contre elles et les repoussait tant bien que mal, alors comment lui pouvait-il jouir d'une telle quiétude ? C'était injuste. Mais d'un autre côté, il savait que Marco le méritait. Jean, au contraire, n'était pas le plus digne. Juste le plus fier.

"Alors ?" fit Marco de cette voix bien reconnaissable, celle qui lui indiquait qu'il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire tant que son frère ne lui aurait pas expliqué. Certes, il savait bien que l'excuse sortie dans le magasin était reliée à la fête de l'autre soir, et de toute manière, Jean n'aurait jamais employé le mot 'ami' dans d'autres circonstances que pour mentir – mais ça comment Keith et Mikasa le savaient-ils ? À l'évidence il couvrait le gamin, et il voulait savoir comment il avait pu faire sa rencontre et ne pas le lui dire. Si c'était si insignifiant, pourquoi ? "Jean ?"

Ce dernier soupira tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction de l'arrêt de bus. Par chance, l'arrêt était juste en face de la boutique de tatouages, et ils n'avaient donc pas à marcher longtemps. Tant mieux – Jean n'en aurait pas eu la volonté. Quand il s'appuya de son épaule contre l'abri de bus, il sentit qu'il allait devoir lui répondre, car encore Marco le couvrait de son regard persistant, comme un enfant déterminé. Très bien, s'il voulait savoir, alors il saurait. Mais après, il n'en parlerait plus. Sujet clos. Il y avait tellement plus intéressant.

"Juste un gars qui se battait dans la rue."

Marco ouvrit de grands yeux. "Et tu l'as couvert ?" Quand il vit Jean hausser nonchalamment les épaules en guise de réponse, il s'offusqua davantage. C'était ridicule. "Ce n'est pas à toi d'en juger, Jean."

"Ecoute, je ne lui ai pas donné un flingue, je ne l'ai pas non plus envoyé dans un club de strip-tease, mince c'est quoi ton problème ? Il se battait, et moi j'étais en train de fumer dehors pendant que tu décidais de déjouer les règles de la sobriété dans mon dos. Sa soeur lui aurait probablement crevé les yeux si j'avais lâché le morceau. Non que ça m'importe, je m'en fous." Il fit une pause, hésitant à sortir le paquet de cigarettes de sa poche – il n'en aurait peut-être pas le temps ? Le bus allait bientôt arriver. "Mais je n'avais pas envie de m'en mêler."

Jean disait vrai.

"Le type était capable de me poursuivre pour me reprocher d'avoir dit la vérité. Alors je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt, si c'était pour me le coltiner ensuite."

Marco le croyait sincèrement. Après tout c'était bien son genre de laisser ce genre de choses derrière lui – quand il ne provoquait pas le conflit, il l'ignorait tout simplement. Si on le provoquait de trop, en revanche, il devenait immature et incontrôlable, c'était d'ailleurs une de ses plus grandes faiblesses. Le bus apparut au coin de la rue et Jean se décolla de la vitre, renonçant définitivement à fumer. Dommage.

Le brun ne répondit rien, mais Jean sentait qu'il pesait encore le pour et le contre. Il était trop fatigué pour lutter, cependant.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans le bus – l'arrêt était vite, le bus également – et trouvèrent les places les plus éloignées possibles. Aucun d'eux n'échangea rien pendant tout le trajet. Au fond, Jean n'en éprouva pas le besoin. Ils se disputaient souvent, l'un l'autre ; à cause de leurs différences, sûrement. Mais il passaient au-dessus, et chaque fois, au bout d'un moment, se tournaient vers l'autre avec tout le naturel du monde, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Marco le soupçonnait de s'être battu avec l'adolescent de la boutique – Eren – mais ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité, et si Jean mentait par fierté, en revanche, il ne mentait pas pour rien. Alors le brun resta silencieux et Jean posa son front contre la vitre, serrant les dents chaque fois que la route bosseuse le faisait taper contre la fenêtre. Il se contenta de suivre l'évolution du paysage, tantôt sec, tantôt fleuri, et de s'imaginer qu'il était autre part.

/

C'était le lendemain. Jean avait prévu de sortir. Allongé sur le canapé, sur le flanc, une assiette posée devant lui – et menaçant de tomber dans le vide –, il suivait un film dont il ignorait le titre, et Marco, assis par terre et adossé contre le canapé, au niveau des pieds de son frère, faisait de même. Aucun d'eux ne parla vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent un vacarme, dans la pièce voisine. Leur maison comportant deux étages étroits et un rez-de-chaussée, le premier étage était composé du salon et de la chambre de leurs parents, et ils ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer que combiner les deux n'était pas une bonne solution.

"Franchement," se moqua Jean de sa voix naturelle, "ils pourraient attendre qu'on ait fini de manger."

Mais Marco, pourtant prude, prit la chose plus légèrement. "Ils se réconcilient encore." Il supposait seulement, mais il tombait dans le vrai. C'était toujours de cette manière que leurs parents se réconciliaient après leurs disputes, et c'était toujours ainsi que Jean se rendait compte que cette maison, aussi bruyante fut-elle, n'était qu'un amas de conneries.

"Hm," répondit le blond, sans trop faire attention à ce qu'avait dit son frère. Il se contentait de porter sa fourchette à sa bouche et d'écouter les répliques du film émanant de la minuscule télévision de leur salon. Puis, finalement, quand il vit les deux protagonistes se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, il ricana. "Tu penses vraiment que ça arrive dans la vraie vie, Marco ?"

Son frère se retourna légèrement vers lui, sourcil haussé. Il se moquait ouvertement de lui. Lui et son âme de romantique, lui et ses idées naïves. Mais le pire n'était pas ça : le pire, c'était que Jean, malgré qu'il eut clamé partout détester l'amour et ses idées arrêtées, stéréotypées et impossibles, était curieux de savoir ce que ça faisait. Non, mieux – il voulait essayer. Il voulait vivre ça, comme dans un de ces films ; mais il préférerait mourir que de l'avouer. Sa fierté, encore une fois, le poussait à agir comme quelqu'un d'immature et de brusque. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de se retrouver vulnérable, surtout face à Marco.

Ce dernier, malgré le sarcasme de la réplique, répondit quand même. "Evidemment, que ça existe." Jean lâcha un souffle moqueur, entre le rire et le soupir, quelque chose d'assez indistinct que Marco ignora totalement – il en avait l'habitude après tout. Jean et son attitude de gosse, Jean et ses répliques incompréhensibles, Jean et ses sautes d'humeur, Jean et ses moqueries constantes. Il savait que Jean tenait à lui et que ces moqueries étaient sa marque de fabrique, ou simplement sa manière de faire, de se protéger de ce qu'il ignorait, et qu'elles n'étaient pas directement montées contre lui. De toute façon, Jean agissait ainsi avec tout le monde. Sans exception.

"Tu es naïf," lâcha le blond, qui avait cessé de rire pour prendre un air sérieux. Jean baissa les yeux vers son assiette et un énième soupir s'envola. "C'est vraiment dégueulasse."

Au début, Marco pensa qu'il parlait de leurs parents, dans la pièce d'à côté, du film et de son couple prévisible – ainsi que la scène du baiser passionné, l'inévitable – ou de la minuscule conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, mais en réalité, il ne parlait que de la nourriture que contenait son assiette. Sa mère ne savait pas cuisiner alors c'était le père de Marco qui, ce soir, s'y était mis, et le résultat était médiocre. Enfin, c'était l'intention qui comptait. Mais dans le faux silence, ponctué par les voix de la télévision et celles de la chambre, Marco hocha la tête en acquiesçant. Oui, c'était vraiment ignoble. Mais ils n'avaient pas les moyens de faire les difficiles, alors comme pour lui montrer l'exemple, il porta sa fourchette à sa bouche. Ses tâches de rousseur et ses yeux gamins lui donnaient toujours un air chétif mais en cet instant, il ressemblait vraiment à un enfant.

Jean reposa sa fourchette dans son assiette. "Je sors, ce soir." Silence.

"Tu sors ?" répéta Marco. Il avait bien entendu, mais il ne s'y attendait pas. Jean sortait oui, mais ce n'était jamais dans de bons endroits, ni avec de bonnes personnes, et la plupart du temps, il revenait après s'être bagarré, parfois même légèrement ivre. C'était sa manière de rester en contact avec le monde, et de vérifier qu'il vivait encore. Qu'il le pouvait, encore. "Tu sors où ?" Marco avait presque l'attitude de sa mère. Il sourit.

"Je sors quelque part. Tu ne voudras pas venir." Il voyait juste. Marco ne sortait que pour faire du social avec des gens raisonnables, comme Connie et sa mystérieuse envie de percer dans le milieu populaire, mais il sortait très peu. Et pour sûr, le genre d'endroits où Jean se rendait n'était pas celui qui lui correspondrait. Pour être honnête, Jean ne savait pas non plus si ça lui correspondait – mais c'était la seule carte qu'il avait en main. Marco hocha la tête et Jean poursuivit. "Marco," commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Celui-là leva la tête en sa direction, fourchette dans la bouche, et ouvrit de grands yeux surpris par le sérieur de son ton. "Tu sais que je m'en irai l'année prochaine, pas vrai ?"

Sa fourchette s'éloigna d'elle-même, et Marco la reposa dans son assiette, qu'il repoussa du bout des doigts, comme si ces mots l'avaient dégoûté. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il disait.

"Tu prendras soin de Maman, hein ? Si quelqu'un doit le faire, c'est toi." Ce n'était pas la mère de Marco, mais ils étaient habitués, l'un comme l'autre, à considérer l'autre parent comme étant le sien à part entière. Sa mère, déraisonnable et excentrique, n'allait pas tenir s'il n'était pas là, derrière lui, à constamment réparer ses erreurs. Et Marco était la seule personne qu'il avait sous la main – aussi, c'était sans doute la meilleure placée pour reprendre son rôle. Oui, il n'était pas encore parti ; un an, encore. Mais il s'y préparait si fort qu'il ne voulait rien laisser au hasard.

Doucement, Marco hocha la tête.

"Merci," fit Jean, et en silence, d'un commun accord, ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran de télévision.

Il n'aurait pas pu trouver de mot pour décrire cet endroit. Ce n'était pas vraiment une boîte de nuit traditionnelle, c'était même l'opposé du traditionnel. Des danseurs des deux sexes s'agitaient autour de barres et se promenaient sur des piédestals tandis qu'un air punk rock absolument bruyant était joué par une bande, en live, sur la scène qui servait pour les shows. Ce n'était pas non plus un cabaret, ni une fête privée. En fait, ça n'avait pas vraiment de nom.

Enfin, peut-être que si. Un club underground ? Oui, sûrement ça. Le fait était qu'elle se trouvait dans une cave, vaste et dense, et que pour sûr, elle n'était pas légale. Ces endroits de l'ombre l'excitaient particulièrement. La musique était si forte qu'il ne s'entendait plus penser et il sentait des vagues de chaleur presque désagréables se répandre dans tout son corps – il y avait tellement de gens ici, tellement de vie, de souffle, que l'air était incroyablement chaud. Il n'avait bu qu'une bière jusque là, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir boire plus. En réalité, il venait ici pour se changer les idées, et pour ça, il ne connaissait qu'un moyen.

Cette fois-ci, c'était un fille plutôt petite, qui avait teint ses cheveux en blond platine. C'était plutôt cool à voir. Jean posa ses lèvres brûlantes contre la peau tout aussi chaude de son cou, et la fille l'entoura automatiquement de ses bras.

C'étaient les toilettes du club, sales et délabrés, les portes étaient gribouillées, griffonnées, abîmées et pire encore, et des tags rouges, blancs et bien d'autres rendaient les portes vertes un peu plus sauvages. Quant à l'état des lieux, inutile d'en parler. Le papier de toilette était jeté à côté des toilettes – pourquoi ? on ne savait point – et les poubelles à moitié ouvertes, coincées dans leur mécanisme rouillé, montraient un contenu tout aussi louche que le reste. D'ici, on pouvait voir l'emballage d'un préservatif, un mouchoir imbibé de sang, et un gobelet dont le contenu restait inconnu – mais sans doute était-ce de l'alcool. Ça n'aurait pas étonné Jean qu'on trouve des traces de cocaïne là-dedans ; mais même s'il aimait défier les lois, Jean ne touchait pas à cette merde. Il n'en avait pas… besoin.

"Oh, putain," fit la fille, Hitch, il lui sembla, et ses injures le réconfortent dans ses motivations.

Dans un geste habitué, il attrapa sa jambe droite, dénudée jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, et la porta contre lui, laissant glisser sa main jusqu'à frôler le tissu de sa culotte. La fille se cambra, l'arrière de son crâne allait rencontrer le mur derrière elle, et il fondit sur cette dernière une nouvelle fois pour l'embrasser sur le buste, au niveau du sternum. La fente que laissait sa robe lui permait un accès assez ouvert sur tout ce qu'il avait sous la main, et c'était plutôt plaisant. Hitch passa une main dans ses cheveux, les agrippa, même, et il ferma délicatement ses dents autour de la mâchoire de la blonde, entre la morsure et le baiser.

Jean en avait besoin. Il avait besoin de se sentir apprécié, accepté, moment où il admettait même de le vouloir. Hitch, il ne la connaissait pas. Il venait de tomber sur elle, et d'un regard, il avait compris qu'ils cherchaient la même chose. Non qu'ils fussent similaires, mais sous terre, il n'était pas rare de voir les intérêts se rejoindre. Alors ils n'avaient pas perdu de temps aux futilités d'usages, ils ne s'étaient pas non plus embrassés – tout ce dont ils avaient besoin c'était de chair, de drogue humaine, d'oublier. De s'évader, le temps d'une seconde.

"Ah ! fais chier," lâcha Jean en grognant légèrement.

Ses mains se glissèrent sous sa robe et il les remonta jusqu'à son ventre et son dos, chacune effleurant un côté de son corps chaud. La chair humaine l'avait toujours fasciné. Il ne croyait pas trop en l'amour passionné, en revanche, il croyait en l'appel de la chair – c'était la seule chose de vrai dans tout cet amas de conneries. Et même s'il aurait voulu vivre une histoire d'amour tendre et stéréotypée, lui aussi, la vie avait voulu qu'il soit foutu en l'air. De A à Z.

La preuve était là.

Jean s'apprêtait à baisser la manche de sa robe pour embrasser son épaule, savourant le doux contact des mains de Hitch dans ses cheveux, quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit bruyamment. Le grincement retentit, et la musique on ne pouvait plus punk s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme. Mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là – Jean n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter pour cet inconnu qui avait prévu de se soulager, même si cela voulait dire occuper la place pendant que ce dernier patientait devant la cabine prise. Il n'y en avait qu'une – la seconde était cassée et celle-là était belle et bien occupée. Pourtant, quelque chose d'autre l'interrompit, et son coeur bondit de surprise dans sa surprise.

Une main – non, un poing – toqua furieusement contre la porte, et fit de même jusqu'à ce que le martèlement ressemble plus à une batterie d'un groupe de rock qu'à un toc toc contre une porte de toilettes. Jean se détacha à moitié de la fille, et sentit l'agacement monter dangereusement.

"Ferme-la, tu veux ! Attends ton tour !" Hitch sourit à ces paroles, et comme pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit, il colla ses lèvres contre les siennes, brièvement – embrasser, il détestait ça. Ça n'avait jamais de chaleur, jamais de sens – c'était fade et inintéressant, comme un poème dont la beauté lui échappait, et c'était vraiment désagréable. Hitch sembla l'apprécier néanmoins, et il se donna au moins le mérite de lui donner ça.

Mais contre toute attente, le martèlement continua, et comme ils se détachaient silencieusement – par réflexe –, Jean constata que c'était suivi par des sanglots. Merde, quelqu'un pleurait ? Putain, il détestait ça. Les gens qui pleuraient… non, il ne pouvait pas. C'était quelque chose de tellement pathétique et irritant, même le bruit… Il posa ses paumes de chaque côté de la cabine, emprisonnant Hitch de sa largeur, et après cinq bonnes secondes passées à écouter l'inconnu pleurnicher derrière la porte, tapant de-ci de-là, certes moins fort que la première fois, il décida de se retourner, laissant une Hitch perdue derrière lui. Il ouvrit la porte, en sortit et s'écarta pour s'énerver.

"Allez, vas-y, ça devient saoû-" mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Quelque chose le frappa, si violemment que sa poitrine lui fit mal. "Eren ?" Il n'avait jamais prononcé son nom, pas une seule fois – du moins il ne lui semblait pas. Et le dire pour une première fois, dans des circonstances pareilles, et avec cette voix qui supposait qu'ils se connaissaient bien, c'était infiniment bizarre. Il n'aurait surtout _jamais _pensé tomber sur lui ici. Il avait quoi, quinze ans ? Il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici. Non seulement c'était illégal mais il était majeur.

Hitch sortit de la cabine, dont la porte était ouverte, et profondément irritée, continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte pour retourner à la salle. Jean regarda la porte se fermer derrière elle et posa sur l'autre des yeux brûlants de colère.

"J'espère que t'es content de toi." Mais personne ne lui répondait – jusqu'à ce que deux yeux rouges se posent sur lui. Oui rouges. Profondément rougis. Se les était-il frottés ? Sûrement. Il ne voyait que ça. Et il pleurait, aussi. Ses joues étaient écarlates ; il transpirait. Et sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Eren s'engouffra dans la cabine en la fermant derrière lui.

Jean décida de rester ici, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il appuya ses fesses contre le lavabo, et croisa les bras dans une expression irritée. Eren venait-il de lui gâcher sa soirée ? Aucun doute là-dessus. Puis, tout à coup, coupant court aux injures silencieuses qu'il lui portait, tout se lia dans son esprit. Jean vit rouge.

"Tu as pris de la coke ?" c'était un ton de reproche, littéralement. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Même lui restait loin de cette merde ; et lui, gosse d'il ne savait quel âge, venait d'en consommer. Pas étonnant qu'il ait l'air d'un tel bordel. "Fais pas comme si tu m'entendais pas."

Un sanglot lui répondit. Il ne lui fallut pas plus pour réaliser, aussi, qu'il n'était pas venu dans les toilettes pour pisser, mais pour s'abriter. De quoi, de qui ? Aucune idée, non. Vraiment. En tout cas, il avait verrouillé la porte et il semblait en mauvais état. Il soupira. Il connaissait ce gamin et le laisser ici lui pèserait sur la conscience. De toute façon une fois Hitch partie il ne s'amusait plus. Bon, alors, c'était clair – il allait le sortir de là. Un gamin, sérieux… qu'avait-il dû vivre pour se réfugier dans un tel endroit à son âge ? et que venait-il de se passer pour qu'il aille pleurer dans une cabine de toilettes dégueulasse, après qu'il l'ait vu si brave devant Reiner et son ami ? Jean ne pouvait pas l'affirmer souvent, mais là, c'était bien plus qu'une affirmation : il ne comprenait plus ce gosse. Quelqu'un l'énervait sans trop qu'il puisse mettre la main dessus, et d'un autre côté, il en avait pitié. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire ce qu'il allait faire.

"Hey, Eren." Son nom, encore une fois, lui sembla étranger. "Sors de là." Sa voix était douce et étrangement compréhensive. Jean se rappelait bien avoir eu des coups durs lui aussi. Et dans ces moments-là, il aurait bien aimé qu'on l'aide. Maintenant il n'acceptait plus aucune aide, de quiconque – et pourtant, il en mourait d'envie. La contradiction permanente entre ses pensées et ses actes était lassante.

Les sanglots se poursuivirent encore quelques instants, jusqu'à devenir silencieux et s'éteindre. Jean, étonnamment patient, resta planté derrière la porte à attendre que celle-là s'ouvre. Et au bout de deux bonnes minutes, il entendit le verrou se tourner. La porte grinça et se décala, et il aperçut un visage ignoble, bordé de larmes essuyés, d'yeux rouges et injectés de sang, et d'une peau à la fois pâle et écarlate, et une expression profondément apeurée dans ses yeux verts.

Incroyable. Le type avait _peur_.


	4. The Way Home

Eren le regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts, et l'espace de quelques secondes, Jean ne sut pas quoi faire. Alors, maladroitement, il s'accroupit devant l'adolescent, qui ne bougeait toujours pas, assis sur les toilettes, et fronça les sourcils. S'il avait peur, c'était parce qu'il avait consommé alcool – il le sentait à l'odeur qui émanait de sa bouche entreouverte – et de la drogue. De la coke, peut-être. Et le gamin était incapable de faire taire cette lueur immonde qui pétillait dans ses yeux, intense. Il était à deux doigts de craquer, et de lui donner le coup de main dont il avait besoin. Bordel, il en avait tellement besoin.

"Hey, hm, hey?" fit Jean, à court de répliques.

Mais Eren lui rendait un regard mi-effrayé, mi-tétanisé. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il y lisait, en fait. Le gars avait sûrement fait une mauvaise combination. Ce n'était certainement pas son état normal.

Et merde.

"Bon, Jaëger. Viens par là."

L'ordre fit son effet, à sa plus grande stupeur, car Eren se laissa glisser des toilettes pour atterrir sur lui. Il n'avait pas voulu que les choses se déroulent de cette manière mais déjà, une chevelure brune hirsute chatouillait son menton. Le type était plus petit que lui, pour sûr, d'une bonne tête disons, et sa joue gauche était plaquée contre sa poitrine, tandis que ses bras s'étaient faufilés autour de sa taille pour agripper furieusement le tissu de son t-shirt, dans son dos. Non, vraiment. Les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire. Et pour se lever, maintenant ? C'était une position extrêmement étrange et Jean n'était pas doué en 'contact humain'. À ses yeux, Eren était un inconnu, et le fait qu'il ait ignoré si longtemps qu'il était le frère de Mikasa rendait les choses encore plus bizarres. Alors, là, maintenant, l'avoir, blotti contre lui comme un petit enfant apeuré, était le summum de l'étrangeté.

Jean laissa une de ses mains dans le vide et posa l'autre dans le dos d'Eren, osant à peine effleurer le tissu de sa chemise. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Non, plutôt, il avait _perdu _l'habitude. Le silence était paradoxal, lui renvoyant l'impression d'une musique, au-delà de ces murs, de cette porte, mais l'enfermant dans cette bulle incroyablement calme et muette, dans laquelle Eren s'était glissé sans prévenir. Jean pensa à Hitch, à ce qu'il venait de laisser s'envoler, à cette poignée de sensations qu'il ne vivrait pas, même si insignifiantes.

Il soupira et, un peu trop brusquement peut-être, se défit de son étreinte pour se relever. L'adolescent ne disait toujours rien, et il commençait à croire qu'il était dénué de parole, mais lorsqu'il leva ses yeux vers lui, désormais debout – et le dominant de toute sa taille, Eren prit la parole, d'une voix rauque et fatiguée.

"Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi."

Jean haussa un sourcil. Que racontait-il, merde ? Ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez lui ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il devait l'amener chez une connaissance ou lui payer l'hôtel ? Plutôt mourir. Il le considéra de manière agacée et Eren, l'air absent, continua.

"Je ne peux pas rentrer…"

Au moins, c'était clair. Il ne l'avait ni déformé ni imaginé – Eren l'avait répété, l'avait souligné, et il était hors de question qu'il fasse tout un sermon à ce gosse pour l'inciter à retourner chez lui. S'il ne voulait pas, c'était son problème. Plus par habitude qu'autre chose, Jean croisa les bras, et Eren se releva – difficilement – à son tour. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il prenait le temps de le remarquer, mais Eren était légèrement plus petit – une tête, oui ? et sa peau était plus foncée que la sienne, comme si bronzée depuis des années. En effet, Jean avait l'air d'un cachet d'aspirine à ses côtés – quoiqu'aujourd'hui, il avait le visage vraiment malade. L'espace d'une seconde, Jean se fit du souci pour l'adolescent, mais balaya ces inquiétudes d'un battement de cil ennuyé. Eren, de toute évidence, ne savait pas comment lui demander de l'aide. Il semblait même essayer de savoir s'il en avait besoin.

Ridicule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as bu ?" demanda Jean, tout à coup.

Eren ne bougea pas. "Trop bu." Cela ne répondait pas à sa question, mais ça en résolvait une autre. C'était définitivement un mauvais mélange. Il soupira.

"Tu n'es qu'un idiot."

Eren sembla rougir mais ne releva pas ; il était tellement mal qu'il n'en avait peut-être pas pris conscience. C'était comme si deux faces différentes de lui se battaient devant ses yeux, et c'était presque douloureux pour sa tête. La migraine lui serait venue facilement s'il n'avait pas subitement regardé ses chaussures, comme s'il attendait qu'elles lui renvoient la réponse à la question "quoi faire de la situation". Parce qu'en fait, il n'en avait aucune idée. Eren s'avança maladroitement jusqu'au lavabo et s'appuya sur le rebord. Le miroir qui lui faisait face lui proposait une version de lui qu'il ne semblait pas reconnaître, et Jean, debout derrière lui, l'observait dans le miroir.

"Tu ne vas quand même pas rester ici toute la nuit. Ni dehors. Et il est hors de question que je te conduise à ma piaule, Jaëger."

Dans le miroir, des yeux gris croisèrent les siens, d'un noisette léger et innocent, et Jean détourna immédiatement les yeux, irrité. Ce gars avait littéralement foutu en l'air sa soirée. Enfin. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait tant de choses à faire ici. Au fond, Jean s'ennuyait un peu. Il soupira encore, se gratta la nuque et se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrant, et se ternant vers Eren pour lui indiquer le chemin. Ce dernier était resté au lavabo, perdu, l'observant sans savoir quoi faire. Ses yeux étaient tellement rouges…

Quand il comprit que Jean se contentait de tenir la porte et que les secondes qu'il perdait allaient l'énerver, il se hâta de sortir de la salle de bain, non sans appréhension, et entra immédiatement dans la bulle de vie ; la musique était incroyablement bruyante, elle vivait sous ses pieds, et les gens autour de lui dansaient, se frottaient, se penchaient les uns vers les autres pour se murmurer des choses aux oreilles. Eren regarda tout autour de lui, comme s'il paniquait, et une main se posa sur son épaule.

"Je suis là." Jean avait voulu lui faire comprendre que c'était lui, mais il n'était même pas sûr qu'Eren l'avait entendu.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il continua son chemin, rassuré par ce contact qui lui garantissait la sécurité, et lorsqu'ils trouvèrent l'escalier de la sortie, Eren accéléra le pas, trop pressé de sortir. Il n'était pas comme ça, d'habitude – mais il avait simplement consommé des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû consommer, bu des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû boire, et maintenant, il était sens dessus dessous. Jean n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait fait pour atterrir ici, et pour finir dans un état pareil. Le garçon joueur et plein de vie qu'il avait cru apercevoir s'était métamorphosé en enfant apeuré qui suppliait silencieusement cette main de rester sur son épaule. Cependant, quand ils parvinrent à la porte, Jean l'ôta.

L'air dehors était presque froid en comparaison avec l'intérieur, et Jean et Eren transpiraient. Non qu'il fasse froid dehors ; c'était simplement libérateur. Ils respirèrent ainsi quelques secondes, et Eren passa une main troublée dans ses cheveux. À l'évidence il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni même dire. Demander de l'aide à Jean ne semblait pas une option.

"Pourquoi ?"

Eren leva brusquement la tête en direction du plus âgé qui, maintenant adossé contre le bâtiment, avait nonchalammant croisé les bras. Jean n'avait pas vraiment l'intention d'y retourner. C'était tant pis. Quant à Eren, il posait sur lui des yeux hésitants. Devait-il lui répondre ?

"Je ne peux pas te ramener chez moi, et je n'en ai aucune envie. Alors dis-moi pourquoi tu as décidé de ne pas rentrer."

Mais Eren demeura silencieux, figé dans la nuit, ses yeux toujours inlassablement posés sur lui – mais il ne cillait pas. Jean soupira, s'écarta du mur et dénoua ses bras dans une expression profondément agacée. Il fit mine de se tourner vers la porte pour retourner à l'intérieur du club, mais une voix l'arrêta.

"J'ai merdé."

Jean se retourna. Pas complètement, mais juste assez pour distinguer la mine torturée de l'adolescent derrière son épaule. C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient sérieusement et il aurait aimé faire face à sa version 'normale'. Ces yeux rouges presque horrifiés et ces lèvres apeurées n'étaient pas ce qu'il préférait, au contraire ; et si déjà la présence même du garçon l'irritait, le reste n'aidait pas. Eren comprit qu'il attendait une suite, alors il s'y attela.

"Mikasa et moi, on s'est disputés." Il frotta son épaule gauche avec son épaule main, et Jean sut qu'il était nerveux. "Encore."

Bien sûr, Jean n'osa pas l'admettre, mais il était curieux de savoir pourquoi – cependant, hors de question de formuler la chose. Si Eren ne le lui disait pas, alors tant pis. Une voiture passa dans la rue, et s'éloigna tout au bout de cette dernière, et le silence revint entre eux presque aussitôt. Jean savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Le fait d'évoquer Mikasa le ramenait à la dure réalité et lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il était dedans trop profondément pour faire demi-tour. Certes il n'avait aucune dette envers Mikasa, mais il la connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas avoir le choix. Aucun choix. Vu le tempérament de ce garçon, il avait décidé de s'en aller tout seul, et Mikasa ne l'aurait de toute manière jamais fichu dehors. Ce n'était pas son genre – elle était bien trop protectrice avec lui. Et justement, avec ces attitudes maternelles, si elle découvrait où il s'était rendu… Jean prit une grande inspiration, désespéré. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Cependant, le garçon lui causait vraiment des problèmes. Il ne voulait pas s'en mêler – et inconsciemment, il y était _déjà _mêlé. Ça avait commencé quand il l'avait surpris, savourant sa délicieuse bagarre, l'autre soir. Il ne savait pas comment ça s'était terminé – tiens, il en était curieux – mais il avait vu Reiner revenir en vie, certes un peu amoché. L'autre brun, en revanche, il ne l'avait pas croisé. Sûrement avait-il fui. Quant à Eren…

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais c'était pourtant clair.

"Je te ramène chez toi."

Il eut juste le temps de voir naître une lueur de désaccord dans ses yeux, mais le devança avant qu'il ne s'y oppose.

"Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Seigneur, tu ne ressembles à rien. Tu as besoin d'une douche, d'un bon verre d'eau et de sommeil. J'en ai absolument rien à foutre que tu te sois fritté avec ta soeur, d'accord ? Je fais juste mon job, parce que si je te laisse là, elle m'arrachera les yeux de la figure et tu vois, j'ai encore la vie devant moi."

Eren resta silencieux, il semblait peser le pour et le contre. Mais Jean déjà traversait la rue pour accéder à sa voiture, enfin, celle qu'il partageait avec Marco, une vieille Camaro noire de 1969, abîmée à souhait. Eren était si immobile qu'il eut le temps de s'y installer, et de fermer sa portière, et c'est seulement à ce moment-là qu'il traversa la route à son tour pour l'imiter.

Quand la porte claqua à ses côtés, il ne daigna même pas donner un regard à Eren. Il ne lui demanda pas non plus où ce dernier habitait, car il le savait déjà. Il était déjà allé chez Mikasa, une fois. À bien y penser, il trouva ça terriblement frustrant d'en savoir autant sur sa soeur et de ne jamais, jamais avoir croisé cette tête brûlée nulle part. Ni chez elle, ni à la boutique, non, nulle part. C'était seulement maintenant qu'il daignait faire son apparition. Un peu tard.

"Si tu comptes vomir tu seras sympa de me prévenir."

Eren avait l'air sur le point de pleurer mais il vit du coin de l'oeil ses lèvres s'étirer en un semi-sourire. Il espérait que c'était le signe qu'il redevenait lui-même ; de toute manière transporter un gamin pleurnichard n'était pas agréable. Enfin, quelque chose lui disait que le véritable Eren ne l'était pas non plus.

Jean se dégagea de la place où il s'était garé, et s'avança silencieusement dans la rue. Le bruit du moteur revenait comme une douce berceuse, et le silence – car oui, comparé à la musique du club, c'était du silence – qui les enlaçait leur faisait un bien fou. Pendant cinq minutes, Jean ne dit rien, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait ; la route, le volant, les pédales… Puis il se tourna légèrement vers Eren et crut d'abord qu'il était endormi, tête reposée contre la portière, mais non, il ne dormait pas. Il le regarda une deuxième fois pour s'en assurer et quand il songea qu'il avait l'air perdu, la voix d'Eren, grave et brisée, s'éleva dans l'habitacle.

"Je l'ai beaucoup déçue dernièrement. Et si mon père l'apprend…"

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, de toute manière, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Jean voyait _exactement _ce qu'il voulait dire. Les situations familiales compliquées, ça le connaissait. Son père disparu on ne savait trop pourquoi, et sa mère qui avait toujours refusé de lui donner des explications ; le caractère irresponsable de cette dernière et le sentiment que tout partait à vollo, oui, il connaissait. Chez lui c'était chez lui, mais il aurait aimé que tout soit plus simple.

Eren regardait par la fenêtre, toujours appuyé contre la portière d'une manière enfantine et inconsciente, presque naturelle, et Jean s'autorisa un dernier regard. À sa lèvre, l'anneau brillait légèrement, et les manches de sa chemise à carreaux étaient retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes. Il observa son avant-bras dénudé, un moment, et constata que sa peau était nue, contrairement à la sienne. Puis il regarda la route et tenta d'oublier l'envie grandissante de lui donner un énième coup d'oeil. Jean fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait encore ?"

Encore. Oui, ça lui convenait bien. Jean ne connaissait pas le gars, mais il sentait d'ici qu'il avait une tendance à créer les problèmes autour de lui, tout comme il le faisait, mais d'une manière légèrement différente. Eren semblait s'en amuser profondément, et même si les deux garçons étaient tous les deux aussi bélliqueux l'un que l'autre, ils semblaient être opposés.

Eren soupira. Jean crut qu'il allait lui dire qu'il s'était battu, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

"J'économise depuis des années. Et l'argent que je trouve ou gagne, je l'enroule dans un élastique et je le mets sous mon matelas."

Jean l'observa curieusement, et Eren répondit à sa question silencieuse – dont Jean avait presque déjà la totalité.

"M'en aller. C'est tout ce que je souhaite. Me tirer d'ici, partir. Y a pas d'avenir ici."

Eren était on ne pouvait plus pessimiste, mais Jean comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. Jean n'économisait pas – il n'en avait pas les moyens, mais il avait prévu, lui aussi, de s'en aller dès que possible. Le plus vite était le mieux. Il avait même demandé à Marco de veiller sur sa mère alors, vraiment, rien ne pourrait le retenir. Et s'en aller d'ici semblait être le seul espoir de sa vie.

"Je comprends," lâcha Jean à la plus grande surprise du jeune, qui se tourna vers lui d'un air stupéfait.

Jean n'en avait pas l'air, comme ça – mais il comprenait. Et mieux encore, il était pareil. Jean se gratta le visage juste en dessous du piercing qu'il avait à son arcade sourcilière, et il sut que c'était un geste nerveux parce qu'il sentait deux yeux verts posés sur lui, intensément. Il semblait recouvrir peu à peu, même si la fatigue se faisait sentir, mais il était capable de se tenir et semblait avoir repris ses esprits. L'avoir vu ainsi était effrayant.

"Hey, ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu veux," grogna-t-il de sa voix mauvaise.

Eren attendit quelques secondes, comme pour le provoquer, avant de détourner les yeux en direction de la fenêtre, et de reprendre sa position initiale de foetus. Finalement, Jean sentit une question lui brûler les lèvres.

"T'as quel âge ?"

L'autre ne bougea pas.

"Je viens d'avoir seize ans."

Ah, alors le gamin n'avait que seize ans. Bizarrement, ça lui collait bien – il avait l'air légèrement immature et un peu insouciant, comme si ses actes n'auraient aucune conséquence. Et il ne pouvait pas s'enlever de l'esprit la lueur dangereuse qui pétillait dans ses yeux l'autre fois. Jean renonça à allumer la radio ou mettre une cassette dans la fente, et continua de conduire en silence. Quand Eren, finalement, montra un signe d'intérêt – et il ne mentait pas.

"Et toi ?"

Jean lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de regarder la route. Ils arrivaient bientôt.

"Dix-huit."

Alors, ils n'étaient pas si différents, finalement. Tous deux adolescents coincés dans la tornade de la vie, celle de l'incompréhension, de l'injustice. Deux victimes de la société ou de leurs propres actes, deux garçons perdus qui aimaient le goût du poing, du sang et de l'illégal. Jean ne put s'empêcher de leur trouver des similitudes. Néanmoins, ils restaient tellement différents… au-delà de la peau pâle de Jean et de celle, légèrement teintée, d'Eren, de la froideur de Jean et de la chaleur naturelle de l'autre, ou de leur âge, il y avait véritablement quelque chose.

Quand Jean aperçut la maison d'Eren, perdue dans une rangée de maisons collées les unes aux autres – vive l'intimité – il soupira de nouveau. C'était plus par habitude que par volonté, cependant. Eren le regarda, et aussitôt, la voiture se gara du le trottoir. Jean se tourna vers lui.

"Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller à l'intérieur, tu sais."

Jean le savait, oui. Lui non plus n'avait pas toujours envie de rentrer chez lui. Alors, parfois, il ne rentrait pas.

"Je sais," se contenta-t-il de dire.

Eren fronça les sourcils et observa le vide. "Mikasa m'a reproché de l'abandonner. Je veux dire, elle avait déjà tout prévu pour moi. Après le lycée, j'irais travailler avec elle et Keith au magasin, et on trouverait le moyen de vivre de ce qu'on gagne. Elle n'a même pas envisagé que j'aie envie…" Il fit une pause, réalisant la lourdeur du mot. "De partir."

A cet instant précis il leva les yeux vers ceux de Jean, qu'il accrocha immédiatement comme pour trouver du réconfort ou se réveiller d'un cauchemar. Les yeux du gars étaient toujours rouges, comme s'il les avait frottés violemment pendant plusieurs minutes non-stop. Mais il semblait se rétablir de son humeur excessive, et même s'il faisait face à un adolescent absolument calme, il se souvenait encore des sanglots qu'il avait entendus dans les toilettes. Ce son horrible.

"Tu devras quand même rentrer. Et si tu veux partir, alors tu dois lui dire en face. Ne la laisse pas s'imaginer que tu vas rester, ou qu'une fois parti, tu reviendras. Crois-moi," commença Jean avec amertume, "ça n'en vaut pas la peine."

Eren l'observa sans rien dire et plissa le nez, comme s'il le remerciait pour tout mais sans dire le moindre mot. Lui et Eren avaient visiblement le même problème de fierté – et s'il ne le remerciait pas, c'était le signe qu'il se remettait. Jean le regarda sortir de la voiture et une fois que ce dernier fut assez loin, passa ses bras autour du volant et posa brusquement son front contre ce dernier. C'était vraiment une soirée de merde, on pouvait le dire ; et sa tentative de se soulager avait été vaine. À cause de ça. Enfin, au bout du compte, il s'était quand même changé les idées.

D'une manière simplement… inattendue.

Mais il n'en avait pas encore terminé – Mikasa venait d'ouvrir la moustiquaire et se tenait sur le perron, constitué de vieilles planches de bois, et après avoir murmuré quelques mots – sûrement une garantie d'un mauvais quart d'heure – descendit les cinq marches pour descendre l'allée. Visiblement elle avait vu la Camaro se garer ici, et son frère en descendre, et même s'il faisait nuit, Mikasa, enroulée dans un châle bleu, s'était aventurée à sa rencontre. Quand celle-là passa de l'autre côté de la voiture et s'arrêta devant la vitre de Jean, il la baissa. Mikasa s'y pencha.

"Merci d'avoir ramené mon frère. Je suis désolé du-"

"C'est rien," fit Jean. Il réalisa qu'il était sincère. Vraiment, ça n'était rien. Au final, ça l'avait occupé. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

Elle sourit. "J'espère qu'il n'a pas été trop brusque avec toi, d'habitude, il se comporte vraiment comme un salaud avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas." Mikasa soupira, et ajouta, "il n'a pas beaucoup d'amis."

Silence.

"En fait, il a même beaucoup d'ennemis. Il est maladroit avec les gens."

Jean hocha la tête ; il avait cru le comprendre. Néanmoins, ce que disait Mikasa ne correspondait pas à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Eren avait été vulnérable, docile, influençable, même. Peut-être était-ce la faute de l'alcool et de la coke, mais quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait montré aucun signe d'agressivité.

"Je t'assure, ça va," se pressa Jean en sentant que Mikasa s'excusait de trop.

Celle-là se tut et après deux secondes, lui proposa de rentrer. "Tu veux boire quelque chose à l'intérieur ?"

Jean ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à décliner l'offre, mais deux choses le frappèrent – la première, c'était qu'il avait soif comme jamais ; et la seconde, c'était ce visage, derrière la vitre de l'étage, qui le regardait à travers le carreau. D'ici, ils pouvaient se voir tous les deux, sans aucun mal, à travers une des fenêtres de la voiture. Jean détourna les yeux, troublé, et constata que Mikasa n'avait rien vu.

"Pourquoi pas," lâcha-t-il finalement, et Jean, bordel, se demanda pourquoi il avait dit 'oui'.

Quelque part, il voulait embarrasser Eren, oui, c'était une perspective plaisante ; et d'un autre, il avait vraiment envie d'entrer dans leur bulle. La curiosité atteignait des niveaux non raisonnables.

Trop tard pour faire demi tour.

Mikasa sourit et s'écarta avant que Jean n'ouvre sa propre portière et s'extirpe hors de la voiture. Tous deux, côte à côte, remontèrent l'allée, puis les marches, et Mikasa lui tint la moustiquaire et la porte ouvertes. Quand Jean s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la maison, il ne vit plus les choses de la même manière que la dernière fois. Tout ce qui se trouvait ici avait été au contact d'Eren, oui, Eren avait touché, frôlé, manipulé chacune de ces choses. L'idée était troublante.

"Tu veux quoi ?" demanda Mikasa, sa voix s'éloignant de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle progressait vers la cuisine, visiblement excitée à l'idée de recevoir un peu de visite.

Elle lui était reconnaissante d'avoir ramené Eren, ça se comprenait, et Dieu merci elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué combien ses yeux étaient rouges ; mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle faisait ça pour deux raisons : la première, ils ne devaient pas avoir eu de visiteurs depuis bien longtemps, et la seconde, c'était qu'elle retardait peut-être le plus possible son face à face avec Eren, parce que le fait d'entendre les mots qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre l'effrayait au plus haut point. Cependant, Jean n'en parla pas, et se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

"Comme tu veux."

"Un thé, ça te va ?" fit-elle de loin.

Jean lâcha ce qui s'apparenta à un 'oui' et entreprit de visiter une nouvelle fois le salon. Il n'y avait pas de photos de famille ; juste une photo, collée sur le frigo, sur laquelle Mikasa et Eren, tout jeunes, souriaient vers l'objectif. Puis après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas d'Eren dans l'escalier, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour s'asseoir sur l'une des trois chaises. Mikasa se retourna aussitôt, deux tasses dans les mains, et en posa une devant lui, l'autre, elle la garda dans ses mains, s'adossant au plan de travail.

"Il est un peu instable, émotionnellement," fit-elle comme pour s'expliquer à la place de son frère.

Jean la regarda et décida de ne rien dire, il voulait en entendre plus.

"Il a toujours aimé provoquer les conflits et sa détermination pose parfois problème. Mais," continua-t-elle comme pour elle-même, "c'est un bon gamin, vraiment."

Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer ; il n'en savait rien, mais si Mikasa le disait alors c'était sûrement vrai. Peu importait. Jean laissa inconsciemment ses yeux glisser jusqu'aux cuisses dénudées de Mikasa et sentit ses joues rougir. Aussitôt, il détourna les yeux. Et presque aussi naturellement qu'il avait été attiré par les jambes de Mikasa, quelque chose le frappa – sur la photo collée sur le frigo, en face de lui, Eren lui souriait.

Il y reconnut cette même lueur pleine de vie et d'enthouiasme, et pour la première fois, Jean envia son insouciance, cette vie, la fougue imprévisible de sa jeunesse. Oui, pour la première fois, Jean était jaloux d'Eren.


	5. Thanking Jean

Son thé avait bon goût, mais il était incapable de le savourer. Il ne pensait qu'à ces yeux verts qui l'observaient, là, sur cette photo, et à combien Eren était un garçon étrange. D'un côté il était sombre et pessimiste, et de l'autre, il profitait de la vie sans hésitation – jusqu'à aimer le goût de la lutte. C'était quelque chose que Jean ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Aimer la vie à ce point, et d'une manière si singulière. Jean était content d'être en vie, oui, mais il ne voyait pas dans quelles mesures son existence avait lieu d'être. Il n'était qu'un humain parmi des milliards, et ses rêves oubliés n'étaient que des débris supplémentaires sur la pile de tous les rêves oubliés.

Mikasa se décolla du plan de travail et tira la chaise en face de Jean. La table était collée contre le mur, et la troisème chaise, entre eux, était irrémédiablement vide. Jean se demanda ce que ça faisait de s'asseoir à cette table tous les jours et de contempler cette même chaise inoccupée. Chez lui, c'était le bordel – mais il y avait toujours Marco et leurs parents. Si c'était pas grand-chose, c'était au moins ça. Et quelque part, Jean avait l'intime conviction qu'Eren était à un âge ou un soutien familial était nécessaire non, indispensable. Jean n'avait pas vraiment joui de ça, et il aurait voulu qu'Eren puisse en profiter – non qu'il éprouve une sympathie particulière à son égard, mais il ne souhaitait ça à personne. Mikasa avait dix-neuf ans, elle était mature, elle savait faire face. Mais Eren était trop sensible, trop à fleur de peau, et il vomissait à la fois sa haine et son amour pour le monde. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Jean n'était pas certain que ce soit à cause de la crise d'adolescence. Les gens qui reposaient tout sur ça n'en savaient rien. Eren était Eren, et il resterait cet être imprévisible jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne. Eteigne… en y songeant, Jean manqua un battement. Ce petit garçon joyeux qui l'observait sur la photo ne pouvait pas s'éteindre. C'était inconcevable. Lui, à la limite. Il était déjà mort de toute façon. Mais lui…

"Comment va ta mère ?" finit par demander Mikasa.

Il était tard, très tard – Jean n'avait aucune idée de l'heure, alors il laissa ses yeux chercher une horloge, et par chance, il y en avait bien une, près de l'encadrement de la porte – mais il n'y avait pas de porte, c'était plus une fente – qui indiquait cinq heures du matin. Si tard, et Mikasa qui était restée debout, Eren qui traînait dehors… Il soupira.

"Elle va." Jean fronça les sourcils à la recherche des mots qu'il voulait dire. "Elle essaye de communiquer, je crois."

Mikasa hocha imperceptiblement la tête et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur ses épaules et hâchaient son front de mèches, mais elle avait toujours ce visage parfaitement pur et serein. Pourtant Dieu savait qu'elle avait des raisons de froncer les sourcils, elle aussi. Jean, l'espace d'une seconde, admira sa ténacité, sa manière de gérer les choses, les affaires familiales, l'argent, et de veiller sur son petit-frère, impulsif et inconscient, alors que celui-là manquait cruellement d'amis.

"C'est bien, c'est bien."

Jean se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. "J'imagine."

"Tu veux toujours partir après le lycée ?" demanda Mikasa dans le silence.

Jean fit oui de la tête. Ça, oui, il le voulait toujours. Il n'avait jamais voulu quelque chose avec autant de force et d'envie. Il ne savait pas où il allait aller, ni ce qu'il allait faire, il ne savait pas si quelque chose l'attendait, ailleurs, quelque part. Mais il savait qu'il fallait qu'il s'en aille. Enfin, il avait encore sa peine à purger ici. Tout n'était pas encore à portée de mains.

"Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ?"

Silence. Jean n'avait pas la réponse à cette question. Mikasa l'observait sans rien dire, et Jean but une gorgée de son thé. Cette fois, il sentit le liquide réchauffer sa gorge, mais il n'en sentit pas le goût, trop occupé à se propulser dans ses propres pensées. Sa mère était comme une petite fille qui ne grandissait pas, et il se demandait parfois se qui se passerait quand il s'en irait. Ce qu'elle ferait, deviendrait, dirait. Si Marco tiendrait le coup. Et qu'allait-il faire lui-même à la fin du lycée.

"Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je commencerai déjà par quitter la maison, trouver un appartement. Je voyagerai peut-être."

C'était évident, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de rester dans cette chambre de cette maison avec ces parents et ces souvenirs. Ça non.

"Et vous, vous vous en sortez ?" demanda Jean, autant par curiosité que parce qu'il n'avait plus envie de s'étendre sur le sujet.

Mikasa lâcha un bruit semblable à un soupir et un ricanement léger mélangés. C'était étrange, mais Jean en comprenait le sens – c'était que la question était d'une ironie sans pareille. Elle sourit dans le vide un moment, but une gorgée de sa tasse avant de la reposer, et posa ses paumes sur ses genoux. Dehors, il commençait à se faire un peu plus clair.

"On fait comme on peut. Papa a du mal à gérer. Et Eren est de pire en pire. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, en plus de tout ça, ils se chamaillent sans cesse, comme s'ils se détestaient."

Jean haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche mais Mikasa, qui avait deviné ce qu'il allait demander, le devança.

"Ils ne se haïssent pas vraiment. Ils agissent comme des grands gamins, c'est tout. Ils sont pareils."

A ça, elle sourit brièvement. Un sourire nostalgique et tendre, affectueux, ce genre de sourire qu'une mère esquisse en regardant son bébé dormir, ou qu'un garçon fait en regardant son père, un matin où il réalise qu'il l'admire sans limite. Jean n'avait pas ce genre de sourires. Ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus, peut-être, était le sourire triste qu'il faisait quand il surprenait sa mère endormie sur le canapé, dans une position impossible, et sûrement avec de l'alcool dans le sang, et qu'il réalisait combien cette vie n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu.

Non, il n'avait absolument rien prévu. Il n'avait pas prévu d'échouer de cette manière.

"Les fils sont souvent comme ça avec leur père," lâcha Jean. "Petit, ils sont leurs héros. Et puis, plus ils grandissent et goûtent à l'injustice de la vie, plus si se mettent à les détester. Enfin, comme tu dis, c'est une impression."

"Tu devrais demander à ta mère de reprendre contact avec ton père, tu sais," fit-elle.

Oui, elle avait raison. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire et Jean n'était pas sûr d'en avoir vraiment envie.

"Peut-être bien. Je verrai."

Soudain, Jean sentit qu'il n'avait plus envie de parler. Mais ça ne dérangea pas Mikasa. Elle non plus, n'était pas bavarde. Elle parlait seulement quand elle avait quelque chose à dire, et encore. C'était seulement parce qu'elle connaissait Jean qu'elle faisait un effort. Jean tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, au-dessus de la table, et remarqua que le ciel s'éclaircissait à une vitesse incroyable. Pas de soleil en vue, mais le matin arrivait définitivement. Peu à peu, l'obscurité devenait morose, et c'était l'heure exacte à laquelle Jean se retrouvait victime de ses propres pensées. Non, il n'allait pas se laisser aller par ses songes, pas cette fois.

Dans le silence, il but une autre gorgée.

"Eren m'inquiète," lâcha Mikasa au bout d'un moment – long, infiniment long.

Jean posa ses yeux sur la jeune fille et attendit qu'elle poursuive. Il n'avait aucun élément de comparaison ; lui ne s'inquiétait pas, même s'il avait bien des raisons de le faire. De plus, Marco était suffisamment âgé pour ne pas faire partie de la liste, même si parfois sa naïveté faisait de lui une cible facile et que Jean s'inquiétait de voir le monde le briser, lui aussi. Pourtant il y avait tellement de choses belles à voir et à vivre dans ce monde… quelle connerie.

Quand Mikasa croisa les yeux attentifs de Jean, d'un marron tendre, ce fut l'invitation à aller plus loin. Eren semblait indéniablement faire partie de ses plus grandes préoccupation. Ces deux-là, même s'ils n'en avaient pas l'air, étaient très proches. Jean s'imagina Marco virer du mauvais côté et frissonna presque.

"Je crois qu'il… s'éparpille. Il veut tellement vivre, sentir quelque chose, qu'il se met à agir avec inconscience. Normalement, ce serait banal venant d'un adolescent, mais Eren est… différent." Et elle fronça ses sourcils en prononçant le dernier mot, comme si elle venait de s'en rendre compte, dans l'instant, avant qu'elle ne le prononce. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour le soulager. Il ne me parle plus, il ne parle plus tout court. C'est comme s'il grandissait trop vite, et en même temps, se refermait sur lui-même comme un enfant."

Un enfant. Jean se rappela son air apeuré, un peu plus tôt, et inspira profondément pour chasser cette image troublante de sa tête. L'impression de cacher quelque chose d'important à Mikasa grandit dans sa poitrine, mais il resta silencieux. C'était les affaires d'Eren et c'était à lui de régler ça, il le savait. Pourtant il n'avait pas besoin d'intervenir pour que les choses basculent – la voix de Mikasa tremblait dangereusement.

"Je suis si fatiguée d'essayer. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui, Jean. Il a l'air tellement mal, et pourtant, il le cache tout au fond de lui pour que personne ne le voie." Elle leva la tête en direction du blond et ce dernier se retint de déglutir.

Voir Mikasa dans un état pareil était contrariant. Elle qui ne montrait jamais rien, qui était si vierge d'émotion, prouvait dans l'instant qu'elle atteignait ses limites. Subitement, il se rendit compte que le problème d'Eren, de son comportement et de leur relation tout simplement étaient plus compliqués qu'il n'y paraissait. Et quand il compara le sourire joueur qu'il avait surpris l'autre nuit et les paroles de Mikasa, le lien était presque pénible à faire. Il avait rarement vu quelqu'un déborder autant de vie. En tout cas, pas un gosse de seize ans, non. À son âge, on se contente de s'allonger sur son lit et d'attendre que les jours passent, en rêvant d'une petite amie, du nouvel album de tel groupe, ou de tels devoirs qu'on a oublié de faire. La vie d'un lycéen était censée s'arrêter là ; il le savait, il en était un.

Il sentit Mikasa trembler légèrement, comme si elle retenait des sanglots, et il savait qu'il aurait dû, à ce moment-là, se lever et la prendre dans ses bras. Mais c'était plus fort que lui et il était irrémédiablement collé à sa chaise, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, même banal. Alors il se contenta de rester là, sa tasse dans une main, à ressasser les pensées qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

/

Quand il ferma la porte de l'entrée, il sentit qu'il n'était pas seul. En effet, quand il arriva dans la cuisine, il fut surpris de trouver Marco et son père, l'un assis, l'autre devant les plaques chauffantes, visiblement en pleine activité culinaire. Il devait être six heures passées, bref, c'était trop tôt pour se lever et discuter paisiblement dans la cuisine. Mais de toute évidence, il n'était pas trop tôt pour eux. Quand le père de Marco se retourna dans sa direction, Marco l'imita, et il croisa leurs regards surpris.

"Tu rentres seulement maintenant ?" demanda Marco, la bouche à moitié pleine.

Pour toute réponse, Jean haussa les épaules et s'assit sur une des chaises, épuisé. Il ne faisait pas encore tout à fait jour et la seule chose que Jean souhaitait faire, dans l'instant, était de monter au dernier étage et de s'enfoncer dans ses draps et ignorer le monde derrière lui. Il voulait juste dormir. Malgré l'heure matinale, il faisait chaud et Jean était toujours vêtu comme la veille – un vieux t-shirt dont il avait négligemment découpé les manches, ce qui lui donnait l'air rebelle dont il avait besoin. Par habitude, Jean tripota le piercing de son arcade sourcilière tout en s'accoudant à la table.

"Marco avait prévu d'aller à la bibliothèque cet après-midi. Tu voudras l'accompagner ?" demanda son père.

Son père était un gars cool. Oui, il était okay. Il y avait pire.

"Nah, je passe mon tour," grogna Jean.

Lire n'était pas sa tasse de thé, comme toutes les choses qui demandaient de faire un quelconque effort. Jean n'aimait que jouer de la guitare et écouter de la musique, et au-delà de ça, courir le long des docks était sa seule activité constructive. En général, le matin, c'était vers cette heure-là qu'il partait.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, alors ?" fit Marco tout en portant son bol de lait à ses lèvres, de ses deux mains.

Jean ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il allait faire, en vérité. Il s'ennuyait. Il avait passé la nuit dehors et manquait de sommeil alors, sûrement allait-il dormir, mais même en ayant cette activité, il s'ennuyerait. La vie était tellement banale. De son bras libre, il se pencha pour attraper le verre de jus d'orange posé devant Marco et le porta à lui pour en boire deux, trois gorgées, avant de le reposer entre lui et Marco. Il se leva presque aussitôt, au moment où le père de Marco s'asseyait avec une omelette dans les mains, et au passage, passa ses mains dans la chevelure de Marco pour le décoiffer – ce qui eut le don de lui arracher un grognement enfantin.

Il ignora le regard interrogateur que lui portait son demi-frère et fit son chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. Monter ces escaliers était même pénible. Mais au moins, il avait une belle vue, du deuxième étage. S'asseyant sur son lit, néanmoins, Jean réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas dormir. Du moins, pas ici. Alors il regarda autour de lui et examina la pièce : ses commodes aux tiroirs ouverts desquels débordaient des vêtements mal rangés et roulés en boules, d'autres étalés par terre, parmi les manuels scolaires de l'année à venir, des cassettes enregistrées, des feuilles de papier froissées censées atterrir dans la poubelle, et cette dernière presque pleine, aussi y avait-il des posters partout sur les murs, si bien qu'on ne distinguait même plus la couleur des murs. Son sac à dos traînait là, ouvert, et des livres de littérature qu'il avait dû lire – mais n'avait néanmoins pas lus – pour les cours, et à ses pieds, son baladeur rectangulaire, noir, et du casque qui y était branché. Il se pencha pour l'attraper et le posa sur ses genoux, hésitant. Mais il ne lui fallut pas plus que trois secondes pour se décider.

Alors il prit son baladeur, un hoodie qui traînait sur son lit, et descendit les deux étages sans se soucier du bruit qu'il pouvait faire. Il mourait de faim mais il n'avait aucune envie de se faire à manger – encore moins de demander à quelqu'un d'autre d'en faire pour lui. Jean traversa le salon si vite que, le temps que Marco se retourne, il avait déjà disparu derrière la porte d'entrée.

Quand il sentit le silence du matin l'enlacer, Jean esquissa un semi-sourire. Il s'assit confortablement dans le banc posé sur le perron, protégé par le mur derrière lui et la barrière de bois qui entourait la mini-terrasse, enfila son hoodie et posa son casque sur sa tête, avant de mettre en marche la musique, de fermer les yeux, et de poser sa tête contre le mur. C'est à peine s'il se rendit compte qu'il s'endormait.

/

C'était la veille de la reprise scolaire et Jean était nonchalamment assis sur le sol chaud du terrain de sport. Il avait accompagné Marco courir, mais ce dernier avait trouvé un ballon abandonné et en avait profité pour jouer un peu en solo, puisqu'il y avait un panier de basket tout au bout de la piste. C'était un terrain énorme, et l'herbe en son milieu – pour le football américain – était d'un vert incroyable. Les gradins étaient vides et le soleil tapait, même en ce début de soirée, car il devait bientôt être dans les vingt-heures. Quoiqu'il en soit, Jean avait décidé de s'allonger par terre en attendant la mort tandis qu'il écoutait le rythme irrégulier des dribbles de Marco.

"Tu n'es pas anxieux pour demain ?" fit le brun.

Jean ricana.

"Anxieux ? Pour quoi ?"

"Ben, tu sais…"

Ah, Marco et ses angoisses. Ce type était sûrement le plus gentil de la Terre et c'était aussi le plus inquiet. C'était quelque chose que Jean pouvait comprendre mais qu'il ne partageait pas. Lui, le lycée, il s'en fichait. Il ne travaillait pas, au contraire – il était considéré comme un "délinquant." En tout cas, c'était ce que le proviseur disait tout le temps, et le surveillant des retenues ne se retenaient pas de le lui faire savoir. Il effrayait beaucoup de gens, aussi. Il était à moitié-craint à moitié-ignoré. Il était le gars qui ne rentrait pas dans le moule.

"Haha, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter à ce propos, Tâche-de-rousseur. Les profs sont tous des cons et les élèves sont tous des trous du cul. Voilà, c'est dit. Sans oublier que tu vas perdre encore une année de ta vie et que ce ne sera pas la dernière."

En disant ça, il avait passé ses bras derrière sa tête et observait le ciel d'un oeil – l'autre fermé pour éviter d'être aveuglé par le soleil – tandis que Marco continuait de faire rebondir la balle en tournant sur lui-même, expérimentant sûrement des techniques de passes furtives. Il ne jouait même pas au basket… Jean se redressa finalement sur les coudes, après quelques minutes paisibles, et observa son frère au moment où il allait envoyer le ballon dans le panier.

Ledit ballon alla jusqu'au panier, mais roula sur les extrémités du panier et au lieu de tomber dans le filet, finit par basculer de l'autre côté. Marco lâcha un cri désespéré et flanqua ses mains dans ses cheveux ; et Jean ne put retenir un rire moitié moqueur, moitié amusé s'échapper de ses lèvres. Marco se mit à shooter dans le vide, ses vaines tentatives depuis un quart d'heure étaient vaines. Si Marco était quelqu'un d'intelligent qui pouvait réussir sa vie sans grand mal, il n'était, en revanche, pas doué dans les sports. Mais au moins il avait envoyé le ballon jusqu'au panier, songea Jean.

Il s'apprêtait à se rallonger quand quelque chose de fugace attira son attention. Il chercha à l'horizon pour retrouver la source de son intérêt et lorsqu'il constata que quelqu'un courait sur la piste, à l'autre bout du terrain, ses sourcils se froncèrent automatiquement. Venait-il d'arriver ? Sûrement, car aucun d'eux ne l'avaient encore remarqué, et la piste entourait le terrain de football, alors il serait forcément passé devant eux. Jean soupira, agacé de voir que leur quiétude serait bientôt troublée par un coureur aux mêmes horaires qu'eux, et il se rallongea, ses bras toujours derrière la tête.

Le ballon rebondissait encore, encore. Marco avait au moins le mérite de persévérer. Parfois, il entendait une fente dans les dribbles, et devinait qu'il marquait ; mais chaque fois, avant même que le ballon ne retombe dans un bruit familier et puissant, il entendait Marco gémir d'exaspération, ce qui lui arrachait toujours un sourire moqueur.

"On part à quelle heure demain ?" fit Marco comme pour ne plus penser aux paniers qu'il ne marquait pas.

"Tôt."

"Quoi, tu as peur d'arriver en retard ?" se moqua-t-il.

Ce fut au tour de Jean de se moquer. "Non, pas que je sache. J'essaie simplement d'éviter la masse humaine."

Marco resta silencieux – c'est vrai, ça lui ressemblait plus, d'éviter les gens. Il se souvint que Jean n'avait pas d'amis, qu'il n'en voulait pas, et sentit une boule se former dans son ventre. Son frère avait tellement besoin d'avoir quelqu'un – n'importe qui, juste quelqu'un… il avait besoin qu'on lui parle, qu'on le secoue, qu'on se confie à lui et qu'on le pousse à se confier en retour. Il avait besoin de recevoir de l'affection, et d'en donner. D'un ami, sinon plus. Mais Jean disait ne pas être intéressé par les filles qui passaient, et même si son style avait le don d'agacer les garçons, il plaisait assez aux filles. C'était pratique quand il sortait la nuit, mais au lycée, il n'en avait absolument rien à faire.

Tous ces gens étaient tellement banals…

Aucun n'était… _spécial._

"C'est décidé, cette année, on te trouve une petite amie."

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui jeter un coup d'oeil pour savoir que Marco rougissait, et quelque part, ses dribbles avaient ralenti. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça.

"Hey ! Ce n'est pas le gars de la boutique de tatouages ?" fit Marco d'une voix innocente.

"Tss, ne change pas de sujet-"

"Non, non, je t'assure. Regarde !"

Jean réalisa alors ce que son frère venait de dire. Eren ? Il parlait d'Eren ? Ou de Keith ? Le coeur battant, par surprise, sûrement, il se redressa avec son éternel air contrarié. En effet, un brun courait droit vers eux et la rencontre semblait inévitable. Il serra les dents. Eren courait vite, très vite, et, des écouteurs dans les oreilles, ne semblait pas avoir noté sa présence.

Mais Jean le fixa si inténsement qu'il finit par – inconsciemment, par réflexe – le regarder à son tour, mais ne sembla pas réaliser tout de suite, puisqu'il détourna aussitôt les yeux sur la piste avant de tilter, et de dangereusement basculer vers l'avant sous le coup de la surprise et de la déconcentration. De là où il était, quelques mètres à peine, Jean entendit un "fais chier !" qui venait de ses tripes, et le regarda se rattraper à temps et rester là, penché en avant, les mains appuyées sur ses genoux fléchis, comme s'il venait d'échapper à la mort.

Dans sa gorge, Jean rit légèrement, très légèrement, mais peut-être pas assez – puisqu'aussitôt, Eren leva les yeux dans sa direction, sans bouger d'un pouce, et sembla reprendre son souffle tout en foudroyant Jean du regard. Marco avait cessé de dribbler et suivait la scène d'un air décontenancé – Jean l'avait même senti à deux doigts d'aller l'aider quand il avait trébuché dans le vide. Vraiment, Marco et son altruisme… ça le tuerait. En tout cas, Jean ne se donna pas cette peine ; et ils restèrent tous deux là, à se regarder en chiens de faïence, mais pas totalement, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormalement doux dans l'air, qui empêchait leur échange d'être considéré comme froid.

C'était plus… du défi. Du défi dans leurs yeux. De l'agacement, aussi. De l'ennui. De la contrariété. Pour Jean, en tout cas. Eren, lui, sentait sa peau le brûler et ses yeux s'animaient dangereusement. La vie semblait s'éveiller en lui comme si on l'avait giflé avec toute la force du monde, et son coeur battait si fort dans sa poitrine – de sa course, sa presque chute et la découverte effrayante du témoin de cette dernière – qu'il en avait presque mal. Il ne fit même pas attention au grand brun, debout derrière Jean qui, redressé à moitié, l'observait en souriant moqueusement.

Il y eut cet instant un peu étrange durant lequel eux deux se demandèrent quoi faire. Quoi dire. Même s'il fallait dire _quelque chose _tout court. Mais pour une raison obscure, Jean se leva finalement et alla fouiller dans son sac, près de Marco, pour en sortir une bouteille d'eau. Marco pensa d'abord qu'il allait en boire et ignorer le garçon, mais au lieu de ça, il s'avança jusqu'à lui – et le temps qu'il soit à sa hauteur, de bonnes et longues secondes s'étaient écoulées, rendant le silence encore plus troublant.

Quand il tendit la bouteille vers Eren, celui-là la considéra avec étrangeté, comme si le geste en lui-même était déstabilisant.

"C'est de l'eau," précisa sarcastiquement Jean. "Vu comment tu as frisé la mort tu en as sûrement plus besoin que moi."

À cette réplique, Eren sentit ses joues bronzées rougir violemment, ce qui n'échappa pas à Jean – et il retint in extremis un sourire qui menaçait d'éclater sur ses lèvres. Voir le rouge s'épanouir sur la peau du plus jeune le poussa à aller plus loin dans sa taquinerie, tandis que ses doigts se refermaient autour de la bouteille en plastique pour la saisir. Marco, près du panier de basket, s'était assis par terre et examinait l'on ne savait trop quoi – un livre, peut-être ?

"C'est ton petit-ami ?" demanda Eren, brusquement, et Jean ouvrit de grands yeux avant d'exploser de rire. Un rire sincère, ce genre de rire si naturel qu'il en avait presque oublié le goût.

"Un simple merci aurait suffi," répliqua Jean, amusé.

L'adolescent porta la bouteille à ses lèvres après avoir dévissé le bouchon, et continua d'observer Jean tout en se faisant. Celui-là crut bon de pousser la plaisanterie plus loin, euphorique à l'idée de faire son trou du cul devant quelqu'un d'autre que Marco – qui d'une certaine manière, n'était pas aussi réceptif. Eren était le public parfait, et ça l'amusait profondément.

"Mais je ne suis pas vraiment branché queues si c'est ce que tu demandais."

Eren, aussitôt, recracha tout ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, et Jean s'écarta légèrement, comme s'il avait prévu le coup. En riant toujours, il reprit sa place initiale, constatant les dégâts infligés au sol, comme si quelqu'un avait déversé la bouteille d'eau par terre, et posa ses yeux sur Eren qui, écarlate et médusé, l'observait, tétanisé.

De l'eau coulait le long de son menton. Jean détourna les yeux.

"C'était une blague."

Mais Eren ne réagit toujours pas, tenant la bouteille dans sa main et le bouchon dans l'autre. Finalement, il s'essuya le menton d'un geste du poignet, et sembla hésiter entre continuer son examen visuel ou baisser les yeux. Jean n'en était pas sûr, mais il lui sembla qu'Eren notait ce qu'il voyait quelque part – les détails de son visage, ses tatouages qui dépassaient le débardeur trop grand et sans manches qu'il avait enfilé, ses anneaux à son oreille gauche, celui dans sa narine droite, et ceux de son arcade sourcilière ; tout comme l'arrière de son crâne rasé, et brun, comparé aux mèches blondes fines et claires qui tombaient partout sur sa tête et son front. Jean ne ressemblait à personne d'autre.

"Hey, Jaëger, tu t'es mordu la langue en trébuchant ?"

Jean fronçait les sourcils, bras croisés, constatant que l'adolescent était incroyablement muet. Mikasa ne mentait pas quand elle disait qu'il avait du mal avec les gens. Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas se sentir offensés et agacés quand un gamin aussi insolent que lui les observait sans jamais rien dire ?

"Je ne savais pas que tu courais," fit finalement Eren, ce qui eut le don, encore une fois, de surprendre Jean.

Ce type ne suivait pas les codes posés pour les discussions. Il passait d'un sujet à un autre, ne cessait de prendre des raccourcis, de créer la surprise, de répondre par autre chose quand on lui posait une question, esquivant avec ruse les piques que Jean lui lançait. Il était évident qu'Eren n'avait pas l'intention d'entrer dans son jeu – et c'était quelque chose qui, à sa connaissance, n'était pas son genre.

"Tu ne sais rien," fit remarquer Jean.

Eren ne bougea pas, mais il sut que c'était vrai. Il ne savait absolument rien de Jean, et dans le fond, Jean ne savait rien d'Eren non plus. C'était presque paradoxal d'avoir autant de secrets en commun, sans pour autant savoir une seule putain de chose à part leur nom et leur âge. Était-ce seulement normal ? Jean n'en savait rien. Il n'avait pas d'amis, pas de connaissances. Il n'avait aucun élément de comparaison.

L'adolescent savait qu'il avait encore soif mais il était hors de question de boire une gorgée de plus alors, d'un geste furtif, il vissa le bouchon autour de la bouteille, sans jamais détourner ses yeux de Jean. Ce type avait une manière de fixer qui le dépassait. Et de là où il était, les rayons oranges du soleil traversaient sa chevelure et se reflétaient dans ses yeux émeraude. Purée, c'était beau.

"Hm…" commença Eren en lui tendant la bouteille, que Jean saisit aussitôt, alerte.

Eren se gratta le côté de la tête en supportant le regard curieux de Jean. Il entendit Marco s'étouffer, derrière eux, en buvant à son tour de l'eau – mais cette fois-ci, la cause était sans aucun doute la maladresse – mais Jean lui-même ne daigna pas se retourner, alors il continua.

"Merci, je suppose."

Il avait l'air plus gêné que jamais. Ses joues toujours un peu rouges de tout ce qui s'était passé, et ses yeux subitement effrayés, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il disait – et un peu de _honte _pour l'avoir dit, Eren détourna finalement les yeux. Jean haussa les épaules.

"C'est que de l'eau."

Aussitôt, ses yeux verts se reposèrent sur lui comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais quitté.

"Non ! je veux dire… pour l'autre fois."

Jean sembla chercher de quoi il voulait parler, et lorsqu'il fit le lien entre le Eren bouleversé qu'il avait ramassé l'autre nuit et le remerciement gêné qu'il venait de récolter, il soupira. De toute évidence, Eren n'était pas fier d'avoir été surpris ainsi, pire, d'avoir _pleuré, _et s'excuser était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

"C'est pas grand chose."

De toute manière, il n'allait pas le laisser là dans les toilettes. Mikasa l'aurait tué.

"Hm, ouais, sûrement…" répondit Eren, se grattant encore, comme s'il profitait de la diversion pour chercher un moyen de s'échapper.

A cet instant, Jean sentit qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir au galop – ce qu'il fit ; mais juste avant de le dépasser, Eren esquissa un sourire sincère en sa direction, presque timide, et Jean l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, jusqu'à ce que le gamin lui tourne le dos et s'éloigne en courant. Jean, bouteille à la main et visage troublé, se sentit étrange.

C'était comme s'il avait bu la tasse.


	6. Cleaning At Dusk

Oh mon dieu j'suis désolée, j'ai mis un temps fouuuu à le poster. Je me suis perdue sur Tumblr (comme toujours) et sur Youtube, parce qu'écouter des chansons Nightcore te mène à l'extrémité du site, et tu ne reviens pas. Jamais. T_T Quoiqu'il en soit, il est posté. Et oui les choses s'enclenchent... enfin, c'est que le début, mais personnellement je sens déjà une différence des deux côtés. Ah, et, sinon, pour ceux qui se coucheront tard ce soir, je posterai sûrement le chapitre 7 dans la soirée, parce que j'ai des trucs à réviser pour mes compositions, mon allemand à faire et blah, blah, blah... Voilà.

* * *

Quand Jean gara la voiture sur une place libre du parking de l'école, il ne put ignorer cette sensation désagréable dans sa poitrine. Aujourd'hui, c'était la reprise, le début d'une nouvelle année, d'une _dernière _pour certains. Jean n'avait aucune envie de sortir de cette voiture, de se mêler aux gens, de vivre la vie d'un lycéen ordinaire. S'il avait eu le choix, il aurait fait marche arrière et serait parti sans se retourner. Mais Marco avait posé sur lui des yeux compatissants et quand sa voix sereine retentit dans l'habitacle, il serra les dents.

"Dis-toi que chaque seconde te rapproche de la fin de journée."

C'était une manière de penser, mais il oubliait qu'il avait encore un an. Une année entière. Ça semblait… long. Jean soupira et posa son front contre le volant, comme il le faisait souvent quand il était contrarié. Il n'y avait encore presque personne au lycée, il y avait veillé, mais c'était tout de même désagréable de s'y rendre.

Marco sortit de la voiture, la porte claqua, et il attendit quelques secondes pour l'imiter.

Ils se séparèrent au niveau du hall, où Jean décida d'aller à son casier. Ce dernier n'avait pas changé durant ces mois de vacances. Il l'ouvrit et constata qu'il y avait laissé les photos collées dedans l'année dernière, une de Marco, d'eux deux un peu plus tôt – trois ans peut-être – et une photo de ses parents quand ils étaient encore jeunes. Il y avait aussi son ancien emploi du temps, qu'il ne daigna pas arracher, et attrapa un bloc notes avant de fermer le casier. Quand il se retourna, à cet instant précis, une chevelure brune venait de disparaître derrière un mur.

Jean plissa les yeux, persuadé qu'il avait reconnut ces cheveux rebelles, mais après quelques secondes durant lesquelles il resta planté là, immobile, à fixer l'endroit où il les avait vus, Jean se dit que ce n'était pas lui.

Il avait dû rêver.

* * *

On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était une journée sereine pour Jean, mais au moins, elle avait le mérite de rentrer dans ses dimensions habituelles – aller en retenue était quelque chose qu'il faisait _constamment_, et il ne manquait pas de motifs. Cette fois, affalé sur sa chaise en fronçant les sourcils, les jambes tendues devant lui et les mains jouant avec un crayon sur sa table, il attendait que l'heure s'achève, heure récoltée pour avoir frappé un abruti dans les parties avec une batte de baseball durant l'entraînement de sport. C'était vraiment ridicule. Il n'avait même pas frappé assez fort pour les lui réduire en miettes. Alors que faisait-il ici ? certes, il avait frappé _trois fois _; mais c'était un crime commis sous l'impulsion du moment. Et en toute honnêteté, ce gars l'avait mérité.

Jean se mit à triturer le piercing de son arcade sourcilière et le type qui gérait les retenues entra dans la salle, d'une voix faussement enjouée.

"Tiens, qu'avons-nous là… Thomas… Marlow… Ah, tiens, Jean – nous sommes ravis de te revoir. Bonnes vacances ?" fit-il en s'appuyant contre son bureau, face à tous les autres, tables solitaires, disposées en rang et en colonnes pour accueillir les élèves malchanceux.

"À chier, et toi, Niles ?"

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le tutoyer, mais il le faisait quand même, et depuis tellement longtemps que Niles avait cessé de le reprendre. C'était un jeu entre eux, désormais – blaguer à ce propos, s'amuser de leurs rencontres aussi fréquentes.

"Eh bien, ça manquait de filles, mais c'était bien," répondit l'homme en récoltant quelques rires.

A cet instant, il se passa quelque chose d'étrange. D'incompréhensible. Quelqu'un ouvrit la porte au moment où Niles s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, et presque toutes les têtes – ils étaient presque dix en tout – se tournèrent en direction de la porte. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe qui, qui entrait.

C'était Eren.

Jean se redressa violemment sur son siège, stupéfait de le trouver ici. Alors, avait-il rêvé un peu plus tôt ? Etait-ce lui ? Donc, comme ça, il venait à ce lycée… Jean ne savait pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en sentir agacé. Toujours est-il qu'Eren ne remarqua pas sa présence, trop occupé à défier Niles du regard, qui lui montrait une chaise d'un geste du menton. Son attitude était tellement provocante et silencieuse que c'en était outrageant ; et Jean ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Niles en profita pour continuer la discussion, puisqu'Eren, assis en diagonale devant Jean, s'était finalement assis, sac sur la table et aussi affalé que le blond une minute auparavant.

"Tiens, Jean. Qu'est-ce que t'as fait cette fois ?"

Jean éclata de rire. "Coup de batte dans les parties. Trois fois."

Deux garçons se marrèrent à ses côtés, et une fille grogna de dégoût. La violence, c'est mal, blah blah blah. On s'en fichait. En tout cas, Jean était ravi d'avoir attiré l'attention d'un certain brun qui, piqué au vif, s'était retourné dans sa direction, yeux grands ouverts, directement posés sur lui. Bordel c'était agréable d'attirer _son _attention. Tout à coup, Jean eut envie de frimer juste parce qu'il était là. C'était stupide et gamin, mais c'était humain.

Il n'en eut pas besoin cependant ; Niles le fit à sa place, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Au fond, ce type adorait surveiller les retenues, surtout quand Jean y était. Et ces heures se transformaient en heures de papotage, la dernière fois d'ailleurs, Niles avait fini par parler du match de foot qu'il avait vu la veille à la télé.

"Tu fais des efforts, Jean !" le félicita-t-il faussement, un sourire aux lèvres. "La dernière fois, si je me souviens bien, c'était plus que trois…"

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire de plus belle, et Jean ne put retenir un sourire joueur éclairer son visage – sourire qu'il adressait directement à Eren, toujours tourné vers lui, immobile, comme si on l'avait mis sur pause. C'était incroyable, mais à ce moment-là, Eren lui sourit de la même manière. Comme un dialogue silencieux dont eux seuls connaissaient la signification. Putain c'était agréable.

Il sentit un rire naître dans sa gorge et Eren se retourna vers Niles. Ce dernier avait commencé à demander aux autres la raison de leur présence ici, et alors que Jean commençait à s'ennuyer de nouveau, Niles retint son attention.

"Et toi, le bleu."

Eren leva les yeux vers lui. Le bleu, le nouveau, c'était tourné de telle manière qu'il supposait que sa présence ici – dès le premier jour de cours, d'ailleurs – se ferait habituelle par la suite. À cette pensée, Jean se sentit excité.

"Pourquoi es-tu parmi nous ?"

Une fille rit à la voix de Niles quand il avait dit ça, exagérément grave, et Eren soupira, prenant sa voix la plus provocatrice pour répondre.

"J'ai balancé mon soda sur un professeur."

Ils éclatèrent de rire – et Jean sentit les coins de ses lèvres s'étirer d'excitation. Ce gamin… bordel ce gamin…

C'était un bijou ?

"Un soda… tu veux dire que tu lui as lancé la cannette fermée ?"

"Non. Juste ce qu'il y avait dedans. La cannette était ouverte."

Les rires reprirent, hilares vers le fond de la pièce. Comme pour vérifier que ses mots avaient bien fait l'effet escompté, il regarda Jean par-dessus son épaule et celui-là, qui avait déjà ses yeux posés sur le brun, ne put s'empêcher de lui intimer un sourire impressionné. Pour un premier jour, et un première année, ce n'était pas mal. Pas mal du tout.

Quelque part, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange se créer, là, tout de suite. Comme s'ils se mettaient au défi, l'un l'autre, de faire toujours plus provocant, et d'avoir toujours la raison la plus hilarante de se trouver ici. La retenue ne contenait pas d'expulsion, ni temporaire ni définitive, alors ils avaient carte blanche, et l'infini.

Un rire amusé naquit encore dans la gorge de Jean – il ne se rappelait pas s'être autant éclaté depuis longtemps. Et même s'il refusait de l'admettre, bordel, il était terriblement content que deux yeux vert émeraude soient posés sur lui, lui promettant quelque chose d'inconnu, d'indescriptible, mais d'incroyablement excitant. Jean ignora la sensation violente qui naissait dans son estomac et se contenta de sourire dans le vide, conscient que ce premier jour de cours était le début d'une longue lignée – mais, par on ne savait quel miracle, il avait _hâte _d'y retourner.

Quand la sonnerie retentit, une bonne demie heure plus tard, Jean sentit son estomac se nouer. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais il rangea le stylo – seule chose qu'il avait sortie – dans la poche avant de son sac et le balança contre son épaule. Il attendit que tout le monde sorte, et bien sûr, Niles trouva la sortie presque aussi vite que l'élève qui mourait d'envie d'aller aux toilettes depuis le début de l'heure. Au bout d'un moment, ils ne furent plus que deux.

Eren se retourna.

"Alors comme ça, on joue les délinquants ?"

Etonnamment, cette fois, Eren lui répondit. "Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi."

Jean éclata de rire en hochant la tête ; c'est vrai, le gamin avait raison. Et Jean avait une longue liste de crimes passés. La batte de baseball, c'était gentil. Eren sentit ses lèvres s'étirer et Jean se demanda comment il avait fait pour se retenir de le voir sourire aussi longtemps. Il l'avait vu pleurer, il l'avait vu se battre en se pourléchant les babines, mais il ne l'avait pas vu sourire comme ça, non, pas comme ça, pas à lui. Il sentit une certaine chaleur se répandre en lui et s'approcha de lui – il le frôla, même – jusqu'à trouver son chemin vers la sortie.

Eren, son sac posé sur la table, lanière timidement tenue par sa main prête à l'envoyer contre son épaule, l'observa faire, et il perdit son sourire. Mais Jean, au dernier moment, se retourna vers lui et ses yeux brillaient. "Tu viens ?"

L'adolescent n'attendit pas qu'il se répète, et il se hâta à sa suite comme un enfant excité. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, ni ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il y avait un nouveau facteur à prendre en compte et il n'avait aucune envie de s'en débarrasser. Certes ce gamin était une douleur dans le cul et allait lui causer tellement de problèmes qu'il ne les compterait probablement pas, mais c'était aussi la seule chose capable de lui donner envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Se lever le matin. Frimer. Sourire. Vivre.

Dans le couloir, Eren dut accélérer le pas pour arriver à sa hauteur, et lorsque ce fut le cas, Eren ne cessa de le surprendre en prenant la parole, lui qui était habituellement si silencieux. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

"Alors… une batte de baseball ?"

Jean rit légèrement.

"J'ai trouvé qu'un simple coup de pied là où ça fait mal ne serait pas assez… significatif."

Ce fut au tour du brun de rire, juste un peu, juste assez. Ils n'ajoutèrent rien, se contentant simplement de la présence de l'autre et du silence qui les entourait, uniquement bercé par leur respiration respective et le bruit de leurs pas contre le carrelage. Jean ne sait pas combien de temps ils marchèrent dans le lycée déserté – les cours étaient finis depuis longtemps – ni combien de fois il lui jeta un coup d'oeil discret.

Eren avait quelque chose de singulier. Dans son attitude, son regard, sa manière d'être et de parler. Jean ne pouvait pas mettre la main dessus, mais il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Étonnamment, c'était une chose qui lui plaisait. Eren n'était pas tout à fait comme le reste des adolescents de son âge, des adolescents tout court, et du haut de ses seize ans, il avait gagné une place tout à fait perturbante dans son esprit.

Arrivés au portail du lycée, ils se regardèrent étrangement.

"Tu rentres chez toi ?" Eren hocha la tête.

Jean plissa le nez. Eren, lui, ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. "Okay, alors, hm. À plus ?" fit-il.

Eren hocha la tête une seconde fois, et ses fines lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire d'enfant. Un sourire insouciant, pur, à l'abri des conneries du monde. Eren pouvait sembler si innocent quand il le voulait, que c'en était perturbant – surtout quand il savait tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait par le passé. L'image brumeuse d'Eren, le soir où il l'avait trouvé dans les toilettes, revint dans son esprit, et Jean détourna immédiatement les yeux.

Il s'éloigna sans rien dire, et Eren resta où il était, immobile. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, mais Jean savait qu'il allait rentrer à pieds. Le fait que l'adolescent le regarde s'en aller le rendit étrange, et jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse derrière un bâtiment, Jean se crispa – c'était comme s'il voulait bien paraître devant Eren.

Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé sa première journée de cours, mais ça lui allait. L'humour habituel de Niles et l'entrée en scène inattendue du brun avaient sauvé le coup. Quant aux cours, aux professeurs, à tout le reste – c'était toujours la même routine lassante qu'il avait envie d'envoyer valser par-dessus sa tête. Par chance, il n'allait pas avoir plus d'ennuis que ça pour le coup de la batte de baseball, mais il s'en fichait bien.

Une fois dans sa voiture, Jean poussa un long soupir. Marco était parti plus tôt, il était revenu à pieds, et il se retrouvait seul pour la première fois de la journée. C'était incroyable comment il était solitaire au lycée, mais qu'autour de lui, il y avait la Terre entière. Alors Jean posa sa tête contre l'appuie-tête derrière lui et savoura le calme qui lui avait tant manqué.

Le matin-même, il s'était dit qu'il n'allait pas survivre, mais ce soir, Jean se dit qu'il y avait peut-être de la lumière au bout du tunnel.

Peut-être.

* * *

"Encore ?" s'épouvanta Marco.

Jean hocha mollement la tête, mais il se serait bien passé des remarques de son frère. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre le sermonner à son tour, tous ces gens au lycée avaient suffi. Et au-delà de ça, Jean ne regrettait rien. Ni d'avoir frappé ce pauvre type dans les parties, ni d'avoir recommencé deux fois de plus, ni d'avoir atterri en retenue et d'avoir croisé le regard brillant d'Eren. À cette pensée, Jean soupira.

"N'en fais pas tout un plat, c'est pas la mer à boire."

Marco fronça les sourcils de cet air sérieux et maternel qu'il arborait souvent avec Jean. Il détestait ça, même le fait que son frère s'occupe de lui avec soin l'amusait fortement.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça, Jean ?"

Il était sérieux, il voulait une réponse. Jean n'était pas un type méchant, il était simplement dégoûté de tout – et tout ce qu'il voulait était s'en aller, parce qu'on l'avait trop souvent poussé à partir. Consciemment ou pas, d'ailleurs. Maintenant, Jean regardait les choses avec désintérêt et c'était comme une séquelle irrémédiable. Marco essayait parfois de percer sa carapace, mais Jean demeurait toujours le Jean qu'il était, profondement lassé, coincé dans cette bulle de non-conscience à force d'avoir trop vu la réalité en face. Jean porta la tasse à ses lèvres et soupira une fois de plus.

Ennuyé, il tourna la tête vers son frère, qui l'observait avec chagrin, comme s'il considérait un enfant pleurant la mort de son animal de compagnie. Jean faisait-il vraiment pitié ? Il retint un troisième soupir et entreprit de lui donner un genre de réponse. Ils étaient assis dehors, sur le banc du perron, et Jean avait replié ses jambes contre sa poitrine alors que Marco se tenait infiniment droit.

"Parce que je m'emmerde."

Ce n'était pas faux.

"Les garçons ?" fit une voix, et tous les deux se tournèrent en direction de la porte qui s'était ouverte ; c'était la mère de Jean, son visage fatigué et ses yeux de petite fille, à moitié glissée dehors. "Est-ce que tu pourras aller laver la voiture, demain, Jean ? Tu sais, là où ton oncle faisait ses réparations."

Marco se tourna vers Jean, guettant sa réponse, et ce dernier se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête en signe d'accord. Il n'en avait pas envie, pas du tout, même, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Marco conduire, pas encore. Et il n'y avait plus que lui pour le faire. Tant pis, il le ferait. Demain soir, de toute manière, il n'avait rien prévu, et il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de bosser.

Sa mère disparut à l'intérieur et ils retournèrent à leur contemplation silencieuse de la rue inanimée. Parfois ils voyaient des gamins passer en bicyclette, criant et riant à qui voulait bien les entendre. Jean se demanda comment il avait grandi si vite, et comment c'était seulement possible de changer autant. Marco, lui, était toujours le même. Il ne le connaissait que depuis peu, en fin de compte, mais il le connaissait assez pour savoir que Marco était né ainsi, et qu'il allait le rester toute sa vie. Lui, en revanche, était une véritable girouette : il changeait d'avis, d'émotions, d'états d'âmes, d'attitudes. Il ne cessait de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, de se cacher derrière un masque différent, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander qui il serait, une fois adulte. Techniquement il était adulte. Il était majeur, il avait bientôt terminé le lycée, et il avait prévu de trouver un job dans la semaine pour gagner un peu d'argent. Faire la vaisselle ici et veiller à ce que le monde ne brise pas Marco sous ses griffes ne suffisait plus – il devait prendre un peu de distances, lever la tête, respirer.

Essayer.

* * *

Le lendemain, Jean fit l'effort de ne pas finir en retenue. Bien sûr, une partie de lui voulait voir la tête de Niles, en le voyant entrer dans la salle, mais une autre voulait quelque chose : la liberté. Le lycée se vidait de ses élèves et la fin de journée laissait passer toutes sortes d'émotions. Fatigue, excitation, épuisement, joie, soulagement… c'était selon. Jean, lui, c'était l'ennui. Mais il était infiniment content de sortir de sa prison.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait même pas croisé le jeune. C'était tout aussi décevant qu'il s'était attendu à le voir – et le gouffre entre ses attentes et la réalité s'était fait plus grand, plus pénible. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer et fermer les yeux, en écoutant sa musique, le plus fort possible – mais il devait aller laver la voiture et ça lui prendrait bien un peu de temps.

Jean ouvrit sa portière et s'assit à l'intérieur de sa Camaro, laissant un profond soupir s'emparer de sa poitrine. Mais lorsqu'il se tourna vers la droite, quelque chose le fit sursauter violemment.

"Fais chier !..." Là, sous ses yeux, Eren était nonchalamment appuyé contre la portière, les pieds sur le siège en cuir, et le regardant avec tout le naturel du monde. "Mais Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?"

Jean grogna tout bas, mais une part de lui ne pouvait nier qu'il était soulagé de voir qu'au final, il l'aurait vu, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. D'une certaine manière, il commençait à avoir peur – peur de dépendre de cette motivation, de se lever le matin uniquement pour ça, et de rentrer le soir, dépité et bredouille, le coeur davantage alourdi.

Le gamin souriait d'une manière si sincère que c'en était presque niais.

"Je t'attendais."

Jean poussa un second soupir – c'était vraiment une habitude. Il jeta son sac à dos sur la banquette arrière et démarra la voiture, songeant que de toute façon, le brun n'allait pas en sortir. Pas tout de suite. Pas de son plein gré.

"Je te ramène chez toi, c'est ça ?" demanda Jean d'une voix lasse, mais il était évident qu'il se forçait. En tout cas, Eren ne sembla pas le remarquer, puisqu'il leva les yeux au ciel dans un geste exaspéré.

Il ne rajouta rien, et Jean décida de l'embêter. Quand Eren comprit qu'ils n'allaient pas chez lui, il haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers Jean. Eren n'avait même pas mis sa ceinture.

"Hey ! Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? Ce n'est pas la bonne-"

"Je sais," le coupa Jean, et si ses lèvres semblaient crispées, ses sourcils étaient néanmoins détendus.

Il l'emmenait là où il était censé aller, par égoïsme peut-être, et possessivité aussi, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore vu Eren et qu'il avait besoin d'une certaine dose de ce gamin pour rester tranquille. Il s'était senti agité toute la journée, contrarié, comme si quelque chose manquait. Un son, une émotion, une couleur dans son paysage. Il lui avait fallu peu de temps pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Eren – et dieu savait combien il détestait le fait qu'il ait besoin de ce gamin pour changer les choses.

Eren ne lutta pas. Il se reposa contre la portière, monta légèrement le son de la radio, qui diffusait une musique reposante aux airs de country – il ne savait pas trop ce que c'était. De l'indie ? Peut-être. En tout c'était parfait pour juste regarder à travers la fenêtre, légèrement ouverte, et regarder les champs passer. Ils étaient suffisamment loin du centre pour quitter toute forme de vie. Il y avait des maisons, bien sûr, mais Jean conduisit si loin qu'au bout d'un moment, il n'y avait plus que des champs. Certains plus verts, plus grands que d'autres, certains avaient des animaux, d'autres pas.

Jean ralentit quand il arriva devant un certain champ, vide, et dont l'herbe avait séché d'une couleur orangeâtre, s'alliant avec le soleil dans une harmonie de couleurs indéniable. La voiture entra dans le champ par la fente laissée à cet effet, et il conduisit sur le terrain plein de bosses jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une grande cabane de bois, assez grande pour accueillir deux voitures en son sein.

Il coupa le contact, laissa la radio, cependant, et Eren lui jeta un regard énigmatique.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?"

Mais Jean ne lui offrit qu'un regard amusé avant de sortir de la voiture, aux sons de la guitare sèche de la chanson qui retentissait dans le silence. Eren l'imita, ils laissèrent les portières ouvertes, et tandis qu'Eren s'appuyait à la voiture, Jean alla déverrouiller le cabanon. Bien vite, il en ouvrit les portes, les faisant gratter la terre, au sol, et forçant un peu pour qu'elles cèdent. Quand il eut fini, un cabanon à moitié vide leur faisait face. Il y avait une vieille voiture, à l'intérieur, dont le capot avait été ôté, laissant le moteur bien en évidence. Une bâche bleu ciel avait été posée sur le toit de la voiture, d'un bleu un peu plus foncé, juste un peu, et Jean se tourna vers Eren avec un sourire sincère.

"On nettoie."

Bien sûr, le regard qu'Eren lui rendit fut tout aussi troublé que le précédent. Nettoyer ? nettoyer quoi ? Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, sans personne autour d'eux, et il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'ils pouvaient nettoyer. La voiture sans capot, ou le cabanon lui-même ? Non, vraiment, il ne voyait pas. Jean se retourna pour attraper le tuyau d'arrosage, relié à il ne savait trop quoi, et le pointa en direction d'Eren.

Celui-là mit trop de temps à comprendre ce qui se passait et le temps qu'il s'écarte, l'eau avait déjà aspergé la totalité de son visage. Il laissa un cri de surprise s'élever dans les airs, retentissant infiniment dans le vide tout autour d'eux, tandis que Jean commençait à se précipiter à sa suite, relâchant la pression sur la manette pour économiser l'eau.

Eren alla se cacher derrière la Camaro et attendit que Jean ne se calme – ce qu'il ne fit pas, car il apparut à sa droite en lâchant un cri de victoire et Eren, un cri de surprise. L'eau partit d'elle-même et Eren se retourna pour la recevoir dans son dos, criant derechef face à sa fraîcheur. Elle était vraiment froide, bordel ! Il se précipita de l'autre côté, et Jean le suivit sans faire attention où il posait les pieds. Évidemment, embêter le gamin était tellement jouissif qu'il ne regardait même pas où il allait ; et c'est ainsi qu'il trébucha et tomba, non pas la tête la première et sur le ventre, mais sur le dos, brusquement, et il lâcha le tuyau d'arrosage dans la chute. Eren se retourna, éclata de rire et se précipita dans sa direction pour récupérer la manette du tuyau.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à Eren de le pointer vers le blond, qui perdit son sourire en réalisant ce qui allait se passer. Eren, ses pieds posés de part et d'autre de celles de Jean, laissa un sourire malicieux éclairer son visage, et Jean leva les mains en vague signe de défense, le souffle coupé.

La lumière du soleil parvenait derrière lui comme un halo divin. L'anneau dans sa lèvre recourbée lui donnait un air sauvage. Et la lueur dans ses yeux, bon sang, la lueur dans ses yeux… Jean sentit son coeur battre vite quand le rire d'Eren s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ses longs doigts fins s'écrasèrent sur la mannette.


	7. Then, Let's Be Friends

Bon à un moment il sera question « d'amitié » (vous verrez), et c'est drôle mais je crois que j'ai reçu un putain de message pendant que j'écrivais ce passage. Au moment où j'ai tapé ladite phrase d'Eren que vous reconnaîtrez en la lisant, _You've Got A Friend In Me _de Randy Newman (ouais, Toy Story, ça vous dit quelque chose ?) s'est mise en route toute seule et omfg je crois que cette chanson leur va trop bien. Elle est mignonne et innocente, et ça leur donne un caractère preque niais. Je les aime. J'vous aime aussi.

* * *

De l'eau dégoulinant le long de son visage, et son sourire démoniaque donnait à son visage jeune un air incroyablement mystérieux. Il pouvait deviner rien qu'à le regarder combien le tissu trempé de son t-shirt collait à sa peau, combien la lumière du soleil, derrière lui, caressait sa peau. Redressé sur les coudes, Jean crachait l'eau qu'il venait de recevoir dans la figure, et quand Eren éclata de rire une nouvelle, il leva la tête vers lui.

"Toi, saleté de morveux-" s'écria Jean en riant de toutes ses forces.

Eren rit de plus belle et lâcha le tuyan à sa gauche pour commencer à courir, et les quelques secondes qu'il avait gagnées pendant que Jean se levait, il les perdit vite – Jean courait vite, très vite. Dans l'instant, Jean oublia tout. Où il était, avec qui, ce qu'il faisait, en quelle année était-il, même s'il existait ; il ne savait plus. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Mais il y avait une chose qu'il savait, quand il partit à la poursuite du jeune, le rire aux lèvres, et que comme deux gamins que la réalité a oubliés, ils se mirent à se courir après dans l'immense champ. C'était l'insouciance. L'insouciance d'Eren que ce gamin lui avait offerte. Alors, c'était contagieux ? Ou peut-être lui avait-il tout simplement _appris _? En tout cas, Jean lui était reconnaissant, même s'il savait ue ça ne durerait pas. Même s'il savait que l'instant était éphémère et beau, et qu'il fallait le savourer si péniblement parce qu'une fois envolé, il ne revient pas. Et s'il revient, c'est sous une autre forme, parfois trop subtile, parfois même on ne le sent pas. Mais c'est là.

Jean se sentait vivre à nouveau, comme durant son enfance, comme durant ces années entre parenthèses durant lesquelles il avait tout : son père, une famille, le privilège de faire partie des gens heureux. Oui, le bonheur était quelque chose de surfait. Les gens n'arrêtaient pas de lui donner une importance qui n'était pas exacte. Mais il existait quand même, et ça, il le savait. Il suffisait simplement de lever la tête, de regarder le soleil, puis de baisser les yeux et de contempler à quel point le sourire d'Eren était beau.

Il ne comprenait pas. Eren, le gars impulsif et bélliqueux, celui qui, comme lui, aimait provoquer le conflit, la bagarre, les problèmes. Celui qui avait toujours l'air de défier les autres, en toutes circonstances. Eren semblait être quelqu'un d'autre, mais étroitement lié à la personne qu'il lui connaissait. Comme si, de quelque manière, il avait eu accès à une porte secrète qui menait à l'Eren, le véritable Eren, celui qu'il avait en face de lui et qui riait aux éclats, laissant le coucher de soleil frôler sa peau avec douceur, et l'air tiède de l'été embrasser son visage. Jean n'avait jamais eu d'amis, enfin, si, peut-être bien – oui, à bien y penser, il en avait eu. Mais il avait perdu cet intérêt en l'amitié. Ça n'apportait plus rien – ou alors, que des choses mauvaises dont il pouvait se passer. Alors il s'en était passé.

Mais maintenant, il n'était plus seul. Et c'était idiot, mais il espérait que cet instant durerait toujours, et qu'à leur manière, ils vivraient ce genre de bonheur tous les jours. Peu importe comment, non, ça, il s'en foutait complètement. Il voulait simplement que ce gamin reste.

Avec lui.

"Hey, c'est toi qui a commencé, je te rappelle," chercha Eren d'une voix amusée, tout en se préparant à fuir à nouveau.

"Tu méritais une bonne leçon," s'expliqua Jean en souriant.

"Une leçon ? Tu joues les pères sévères maintenant ?"

Son sourire brillait vraiment, si bien qu'un instant, il lui sembla rêver. Il n'avait pas tort quand il disait qu'Eren ne ressemblait à personne d'autre. Et Jean avait beau porter cette façade agacée et intouchable, provocatrice – ce qu'il était vraiment – au fond de lui, il enfouissait tout ce qu'il refusait d'admettre. Comme par exemple qu'il lui arrivait d'avoir tort, ou encore, qu'Eren se frayait définitivement une place dans son quotidien et qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Et il savait que s'il ne l'avait pas croisé ce jour-là, à la fête, ou encore dans les toilettes de ce club, cet instant léger n'aurait pas existé.

"Attends voir !" s'écria Jean alors qu'ils recommençaient à courir.

Mais cette fois-ci, comme pour équilibrer les choses, ce fut à Eren de tomber sur le dos, même s'il était si léger qu'il ne devait pas avoir eu trop mal. Pourtant, son bras tendu pour agripper le tissu de son t-shirt, Jean s'était jeté dans le vide et finit sa course sur un corps, provoquant deux plaintes douloureuses qui se muèrent en rires. Jean posa ses paumes de part et d'autre de son visage, sa poitrine secouée au rythme de son rire, et observa les deux yeux verts qui, avec tout l'étonnement du monde, avait cessé de défier. Eren était sérieux, maintenant. Il le regardait avec ce genre d'air, sans trop de sens, sans trop de couleur – et lorsqu'Eren entreouvrit la bouche pour parler, Jean laissa les coins de sa bouche retomber.

"Jean," murmura Eren dans le silence de la nature.

Celui-là plongea ses yeux noisette dans les siens, de ce vert toujours aussi pur qui lui donnait toujours envie d'aller plus profondément – et il ne les quitta plus. Mais Eren avait l'air étrange, presque grave, et l'expression triste de son visage, ses sourcils qui se froncèrent et ses yeux soudainement fades, arrachèrent le coeur du garçon au-dessus de lui. Il n'osa pas bouger, ni même respirer. Eren…

"Qui suis-je ?"

Jean sentit son sang battre à ses oreilles. Qui était-il ? Eren ne le savait pas ? Lui, le savait. Il ne savait pas tout, certes – pas encore. Mais il en savait suffisamment.

"Tu es le gamin le plus con que j'aie jamais rencontré."

Il avait dit ça d'un ton sérieux, et rien sur son visage n'indiqua qu'il plaisantait. Aucune trace d'ironie ni de sarcasme dans sa voix, dans ses yeux – Jean disait véritablement la vérité. Mais d'une manière presque aussi singulière que le reste, cela sonnait comme le plus beau compliment qu'il eut jamais fait.

Aucun d'eux ne bougea. Eren avait toujours cette expression figée, chagrinée, et ses yeux accrochaient ceux de Jean avec une force qui lui coupait le souffle. Quant au blond, il se tenait tant bien que mal à l'aide de ses paumes ancrées dans l'herbe, ses avant-bras se contractant pour l'empêcher de glisser. Leurs deux corps étaient pratiquemment collés. Leurs jambes étaient entrecroisées mais Jean pouvait aisément reconnaître un ventre chaud se gonfler et frôler le sien, dans un rythme calme et reposé.

Puis, Eren sourit.

Jean eut l'impression qu'il allait pleurer, mais il n'en fit rien. Non, ce gamin avait peut-être pleuré l'autre fois, mais il était d'une force incroyable, il le savait, il le sentait. Eren ne mentait pas, il était lui – Jean, en comparaison, était un homme malhonnête. Et il se mentait à lui-même par la même occasion.

Jean lui sourit à son tour.

Et ils se regardèrent, sans oser ajouter quoi que ce soit, alors que le soleil se couchait à leurs côtés. Jean avait mal aux poignets, aux mains, et le genou qu'il avait posé dans sa chute entre les jambes d'Eren glissait contre la terre. Mais il attendit que quelque chose se passe pour se relever. Finalement, la patience s'envola et Jean sentit son coeur s'accélérer.

Il esquissa un semi-sourire tandis que sa paume droite se posa contre la joue du plus jeune, douce et infiniment tendre.

"Tu es vraiment une putain de claque dans la gueule, tu le sais ?"

Eren ne répondit pas. Il l'observait, toujours sans cligner, ou si rapidement que Jean ne le voyait pas. Et encore une fois, Eren sourit. Une, deux, trois, non, quatre secondes plus tard, Jean décida qu'il allait se relever, et il le fit, non sans prendre soin de ne pas écraser l'adolescent sous lui.

Quand il fut debout, il s'épousseta légèrement et nettoya son jean bleu clair au niveau des genoux, là où il avait forcé contre la terre. Jean sembla se rendre compte que la radio tournait toujours, et renvoyait une chanson tout aussi calme que celle qu'ils avaient écoutée à l'aller. Il s'avança vers Eren, lui tendit la main – et celui-là la fixa légèrement avant de se redresser à moitié et de la saisir ; alors Jean tira vers l'arrière et l'aida à se remettre debout.

Eren s'épousseta à son tour, un léger sourire toujours sur ses lèvres, et Jean s'éloigna en direction de la voiture pour rattraper le tuyau d'arrosage. Instantanément, il l'orienta vers la Camaro et commença à tourner autour pour nettoyer la crasse et la poussière, sous le regard attentif d'Eren, qui était parti s'adosser à une porte du cabanon. Le calme était revenu mais Jean sentait encore la sensation du rire dans sa poitrine.

Il s'attaquait aux vitres arrières quand Eren prit la parole.

"Pourquoi tu as frappé ce gars, hier ?"

Jean rit et décida de faire le gamin. Mais d'un côté, il avait raison.

"Pourquoi tu as arrosé ce prof, hier ?"

Eren sembla prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire et baissa les yeux vers ses Converses. Jean ne put s'empêcher de couper l'eau quand il remarqua à quel point Eren était embarrassé. Ses joues avaient rougi et il ne savait plus où se mettre. Quelque chose n'allait pas – il fronça un sourcil, inquiet, et sa voix moqueuse devint plus grave.

"Eren ? Tu sais, je te demandais ça comme ça, si tu ne veux pas me répondre c'est-"

"J'ai menti."

"Quoi ?" Jean souriait, mais il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que disait le brun.

"J'ai menti à propos d'hier."

Jean l'observa, de l'autre côté de la voiture, mais ses yeux trahissaient combien il était perdu. Eren avait menti ? A propos de quoi ? Et pourquoi diable l'aurait-il fait ?

"Tu veux dire que-"

"Que je n'ai balancé aucune cannette sur aucun prof."

Et à sa grande surprise, Eren se mit à lui sourire. Un sourire simple, innocent. Légèrement timide. Comme Jean ne répliquait pas, il songea qu'il fallait qu'il poursuive.

"Je t'ai vu entrer dans la salle de retenue, alors, j'ai menti."

Les yeux de Jean lui lancèrent un _pourquoi ? _silencieux et il finit par prendre une grande inspiration.

"Je voulais te voir."

"Me voir ?" Jean éclata de rire. "Il suffisait de demander, gamin," continua Jean en riant.

Eren savait très bien comment Jean venait de parvenir – avec brio, de plus – à dévier la conversation autre part. Eux deux savaient pertinnemment où elle se serait achevée s'ils avaient continué. Mais les deux garçons rougissaient chacun de leur côté et c'était déjà suffisant, pas besoin de plus – ni d'embarras ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors Jean appuya sur la mannette et continua son nettoyage, en silence, bercé par la musique de la radio.

* * *

"Tu es sûr de toi ?"

Eren hésita… et finit par hocher la tête, comme un enfant enthousiaste, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

"D'accord, alors allons-y."

Ils échangèrent leurs paquets et, chacun tourné vers l'autre, ceinture décrochée, s'appuyant sur les portières derrière eux, entreprirent de découvrir ce qu'ils comportaient. Il faisait nuit, il était certainement vingt-et-une heures passé, et ils s'étaient garés devant un fast food à emporter. Ils avaient coupé la radio et autour d'eux, il n'y avait que les murmures des passants alentours et des voitures qui roulaient sur la route derrière eux. Jean avait commandé à manger pour eux deux et ils avaient décidé de parier sur leur repas, comme quoi ils avaient choisi le bon sac.

Mais quand Eren vit Jean ouvrir le sien, et son visage se décomposer, il explosa de rire.

"Allez, on échange."

Jean tenait entre ses doigts un hamburger qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'il avait demandé, et comme Eren sortait le 'sien' de sa boîte, ils firent un troc, prenant soin de ne rien faire tomber dans la voiture dans le processus. Ils parvinrent à s'échanger leurs hamburgers et Jean détourna les yeux quand il sentit la main d'Eren frôler la sienne. Mais l'obscurité camouflait ses joues rougies et il put commencer à manger sans se soucier de cacher sa gêne.

"Alors ?" demanda Eren, attendant qu'il goûte, sourcils froncés.

Jean haussa les épaules. "Pas mal."

"Fais goûter," fit Eren, et il se pencha presque aussitôt, à mi-chemin.

Le blond lui proposa la même extrémité du hamburger, pour éviter que tout ne s'en aille de tous les côtés, et il vit les yeux d'Eren fixer sa poitrine alors qu'il refermait ses dents sur la nourriture. Il croqua, et mit quelques secondes à s'écarter, pour être certain que rien ne tomberait, et mâcha en silence devant l'attente de Jean.

"Hm, pas mal," confirma Eren.

L'espace d'une seconde, Jean voulut goûter le sien, mais se retint avant que cela ne soit évident. Eren commença à manger et il l'imita en silence, provoquant le rire du plus jeune quand un bout de salade s'échappa de son hamburger. Il le foudroya du regard, sentant sa fierté reprendre le dessus, mais il devait avouer que la situation était comique – et détourna la tête pour qu'Eren ne voie pas ses lèvres s'étirer derrière son sandwich.

Entre deux bouchées, Eren prit la parole.

"Alors, tu auras fini les cours, en fin d'année."

Jean tenta de faire comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué, mais il ne put ignorer l'amertume qui perçait dans sa voix, comme s'il lui en voulait pour une chose qu'il n'avait au fond pas commise.

"Il paraît."

Il soupira.

"Je mettrai certainement les voiles."

Eren se renfrogna davantage. Que lui arrivait-il ?

"Où ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas." Pause. "Le plus loin possible."

Eren voulut lui dire quelque chose, Jean le sentait, mais au dernier moment il se retint et ferma la bouche qu'il avait entreouverte. Au bout d'une minute, il continua de manger son hamburger en silence et Jean savoura cet instant tranquille avec l'adolescent. Il n'avait pas prévenu Marco ni ses parents, mais ceux-là s'en douteraient bien de toute manière. Eren non plus n'avait pas prévenu Mikasa – mais cette dernière était futée.

Tout à coup, Jean eut l'impression de faire quelque chose d'illégal, et il fronça un sourcil. C'était troublant.

"Hey, Jean," fit Eren.

Celui-là releva la tête en direction du brun, qui l'observait avec de grands yeux.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas d'amis ?"

Ça c'était effectivement une bonne question. Jean reposa son hamburger dans la boîte, non qu'il n'eut plus faim, mais il voulait s'occuper les mains pendant qu'il parlait. Il n'allait pas lui mentir. Pas à lui. Alors Jean prit une grande inspiration et soupira.

"Parce que les gens me trouent le cul."

Eren éclata de rire, et Jean esquissa un sourire incontrôlable, qu'il n'avait pas prévu de faire – ce qui le rendit encore plus mignon ; et Eren pencha la tête en avant tout en le regardant.

"En fait, je crois que j'ai cessé de supporter les gens quand mon père a quitté la maison. Ma mère ne m'a jamais dit où il était allé, et honnêtement, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de le savoir, maintenant. J'veux dire… j'en ai pas vraiment besoin. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai jamais vraiment ressenti le besoin d'avoir des amis non plus." Il ajouta, "et puis, il n'y avait pas vraiment de personnes portables dans les rangs."

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Eren esquisser un quart de sourire.

"Et moi, je suis ton ami ?"

Son coeur se serra. Son estomac se noua. Tout en lui sembla se transformer douloureusement pour lui envoyer une décharge électrique étonnamment délicieuse. Jean sourit à moitié.

"Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça."

Eren laissa ses lèvres découvrir ses dents blanches ; il avait vraiment l'air d'un gamin heureux. "Tant mieux. Je veux être ton ami."

L'entendre de sa bouche était bizarre, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Pour la première fois, il sentait qu'il avait réussi à combler cette moitié en lui, arrachée il ne savait trop quand sur le chemin, perdue il ne savait trop où. Il n'était plus question de trouver le moyen de leur prouver qu'il s'ennuyait, mais de trouver le moyen de prouver à Eren qu'il ne s'ennuyait justement pas. Même si ses habitudes reprenaient souvent le dessus, posant à chaque fois un masque différent sur le visage de Jean, il savait exactement la vérité : c'était qu'il appréciait la présence d'Eren.

Mais il était trop fier pour le dire.

"Alors, soyons amis," glissa Jean en souriant, tout en attrapant sa boisson, dans laquelle il avait planté sa paille, et la brandissant devant Eren – qui aussitôt réagit en attrapant la sienne et en se faisant toucher les deux boissons.

"Soyons amis," répéta Eren, tout bas, avant de boire une gorgée de soda dans sa paille. Ses yeux étaient toujours posés sur Jean et un sourire enfantin naquit sur ses lèvres.


	8. Searching For A Cure

Le lundi suivant, Eren et Jean avaient avancé dans leur course à la délinquance. Chacun d'eux avait réussi à innover, et ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour finir en retenue le même jour. Au-delà de leur défi silencieux, ils se conduisaient toujours singulièrement l'un envers l'autre – tantôt amers, tantôt hilares, tantôt silencieux, et parfois même, l'un d'eux se montrait excessivement froid. Le plus souvent, c'était Jean. Au fond, il savait qu'Eren était de moins en moins capable de s'adresser à lui de cette manière.

Mais tout commença à partir en vrille, et d'une manière on ne pouvait plus inattendue, quand Eren décida de s'occuper. Provocateur et profondément bélliqueux, malgré ses airs innocents et naïfs, il aimait jouer avec le feu et le plus souvent, il s'y brûlait. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu était l'entrée en scène de Jean, dans tout ça. Jean, la seule personne contre qui il ne désirait pas se _battre _– mais _jouer_ tout court.

Jean et sa classe venaient de sortir de leur cours de biologie, et le blond poussa en soupir tout en retrouvant l'air tiède du couloir. Bientôt, les élèves de sa classe se dispersèrent et il se retrouva, à son plus grand bonheur, entièrement seul. Jean laissa une main lasse se promener dans ses cheveux et sa tête s'inclina légèrement en signe de fatigue. C'était le milieu de la matinée et il avait une légère pause, mais il voulait déjà que la journée s'achève. D'ailleurs, le lycée semblait incroyablement désert et cela ne faisait que le réconforter dans son envie de s'en aller. Il le pouvait, oui. Mais était retenu ici d'une quelque manière.

Il traversait la cour ouverte du lycée, pour accéder à l'autre bout du bâtiment, quand quelque chose attira inexplicablement son attention. À sa gauche, tapis dans l'ombre et plaqués contre les casiers, deux garçons incroyablement proches l'un l'autre semblaient partager quelque chose – et il ne sut pas trop si c'était une dispute ou… autre chose. Jean haussa les épaules pour lui-même mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à reprendre son chemin – il avait légèrement ralenti l'allure – son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine, avec une telle force qu'il se sentit revivre. Enfin, d'une certaine façon, il venait de mourir pour la énième fois.

C'était Eren. Eren plaqué contre la barre de casiers bleus, et Jean plissa les yeux pour esquiver les rayons du soleil, lui revenant sur le visage, pour examiner la personne qui osait s'en tenir aussi près. Il n'avait toujours aucun indice – était-ce une bataille ou autre chose ? Mais quand il capta des insultes, pourtant brumeuses et vagues, lointaines, il décida de s'approcher, mains dans les poches de ses jeans retro, et l'infime brise qui caressait ses bras nus et tatoués.

Eren était bel et bien plaqué contre l'allée métallique, des mains posées de part et d'autre de sa tête contre la paroi bleue. Le premier réflexe de Jean fut d'hausser un sourcil incrédule, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce genre de scènes, en tout cas impliquant Eren. Le gamin s'était-il encore foutu dans une embrouille ? c'était digne de lui, cependant. Jean s'approcha suffisamment pour attirer l'attention du brun, qui posa imperceptiblement ses yeux sur lui – et il put voir la surprise naître sur son visage. Quelque chose d'autre, aussi. Quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus il avait l'air contrarié.

"Il y a un problème ?" fit une voix, et Jean réalisa qu'on lui parlait. "T'es qui ?"

Mais ce n'était pas la voix mélodieuse et énigmatique d'Eren, loin de là – c'était une voix plus grave, plus mature, et quand Jean quitta le gamin des yeux, ce fut pour rencontrer ceux, irrités et surpris, d'un garçon qu'il n'avait absolument jamais vu auparavant. Le type était aussi grand qu'Eren, c'est-à-dire plus petit que Jean, et ses cheveux bruns coupés courts semblaient largement plus disciplinés que ceux d'Eren, qui volaient à droite à gauche, hirsutes et indomptables. Et il y avait des yeux gris, si gris qu'il eut envie, l'espace d'une seconde, de détourner les yeux. Mais le voir là, à retenir Eren prisonnier sans raison, était une motivation suffisante pour le pousser à soutenir son regard, et même froncer ses sourcils dans une expression de défi. Après tout, Jean était plus fort, plus grand et plus âgé, et ce type n'avait rien à faire ici.

"Je te retourne la question," marmonna Jean avec amertume.

Il était difficile d'ignorer combien il se montrait agressif. Jean n'avait jamais su contrôler ses émotions, bonnes ou mauvaises, et quelque part, c'était sa marque de fabrique, et ça lui avait souvent valu des listes non exhaustives d'ennuis par le passé – mais dans l'instant, il se fichait bien de se créer plus de problèmes qu'il n'en avait déjà. Qui était ce gars, d'abord ? Cependant, le type aux yeux d'acier – pourtant il n'avait pas une tête à provoquer la bagarre, contrairement à Jean, qui transpirait l'insolence – n'était pas décidé à se laisser abattre, et de toute évidence, il tenait à finir sa conversation avec Eren. Bordel, qui était-il ?

Pour toute réponse, le brun sembla serrer l'un de ses poings, qu'il avait ôté des casiers pour se tourner légèrement vers lui, et de quelques coups d'yeux rapides, Jean put constater que ses phalanges viraient blanc, et que son autre main, toujours aplatie près du visage d'Eren, semblait se retenir à grand peine de l'imiter. Que voulait-il prouver, et à qui ? Pensait-il impressionner Jean ? Eh bien, au fond, Jean était insécure et vulnérable, mais il n'était pas faible pour autant. Certes, il était sensible et il suffisait d'une coupure pour qu'il saigne – parce qu'il était humain. Mais c'était justement parce qu'il était humain qu'il se tenait là, curieux et agacé à la fois, et incroyablement déterminé à provoquer une dispute. Désormais, il ne s'agissait plus d'Eren et quelle que soit la merde dans laquelle il s'était consciemment fourré ; c'était devenu personnel quand ce type avait choisi de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

_Prendre le contrôle. Garder le contrôle._

C'était tout ce don't il s'agissait – et l'ironie était d'autant plus puissante que Jean, sans le savoir vraiment, n'avait aucun putain de contrôle. Sur rien du tout. Ni lui, ni eux – ni ce qui s'était passé, se passait, et allait se passer. L'avenir changeait d'avis comme une girouette et l'horizon demeurait brumeux. Il n'y avait que ça à faire : foncer dans le tas. Tant pis pour les conséquences.

"Dis donc, tu fais le malin avec moi ?"

Jean sentit ses nerfs éclater en lui. Non seulement ce gars se permettait de l'énerver, mais il le provoquait, et pire encore, il semblait _persuadé _que Jean était inférieur à lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et ce n'était un critère de la provocation. Il dépassait, repoussait les limites et les remaniait lui-même ; et c'est à peine si Jean parvint à retenir l'expression profondément méprisante qui vint étirer ses traits. C'était décidé, il n'allait pas se retenir.

"Tu n'as rien à foutre ici," grinça le blond entre ses dents.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais d'une certaine manière, il avait voulu se convaincre que ce type n'étudiait pas ici. Il avait l'air tout autant âgé que lui, peut-être plus, peut-être moins, il ne savait pas, et impossible de le déterminer à l'oeil – néanmoins ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité. En fin de compte, ce type, aussi détestable soit-il, avait peut-être des raisons d'être ici…

"Je suis un élève du lycée, tout comme toi," fit l'autre sur la défensive.

Jean retint la chose mais ne releva pas, et passa à autre chose. Au moins, c'était fait.

"Je savais que le lycée avait admis des cas désespérés mais à un tel degré, je l'ignorais," et il ne put s'empêcher de laisser les coins de sa bouche s'étirer dangereusement.

Bien entendu, l'inconnu n'apprécia pas. Il vit avec satisfaction sa mâchoire se crisper et se prépara lui-même à attaquer, comme un animal et sa proie, et il pouvait sentir à quel point l'atmosphère devenait lourde et noire. Les rayons du soleil semblaient être un vague souvenir d'une autre vie, et même si là, il n'en tenait plus compte. Quant à Eren, il l'avait presque oublié, et celui-là, toujours pris au piège entre Jean et le bras de l'inconnu, regardait la scène se passer, l'air tout aussi belliqueux qu'eux. Ses yeux s'assombrissaient à chaque seconde mais Jean était bien trop pris dans son jeu pour le remarquer.

Automatiquement, l'inconnu s'avança, prêt à se jeter sur Jean en montrant ses dents, mais Jean ne sentit rien entrer en collision avec lui – et quand il réalisa qu'Eren avait retenu le type par le bras – et d'une main ferme, vraiment – l'incompréhension prit place. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il reprochait à ce gars qu'il n'avait jamais vu, mais il savait qu'il avait cherché la moindre occasion de lui déclarer la guerre. Maintenant, il en avait une. Les doigts d'Eren accrochaient sa peau, sévères, et l'hypothèse qu'Eren était brutalisé – son caractère ne pouvait _que _provoquer ce genre de mésaventures – devenait bancale. Jean fronça un sourcil, considérant leur contact.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ?" demanda Jean à l'adresse d'Eren, qui semblait tout aussi irrité que l'autre.

Ce n'était pas la question qu'il voulait poser mais ça ferait sans doute l'affaire. Ses mots déjà dévalaient la courbe de sa langue pour se précipiter hors de ses lèvres et il ne retenait plus rien – et Eren, lui, l'observait d'un air indescriptible, triste et sombre à la fois, comme si chaque mot qu'avait prononcé Jean l'avait coupé vif, et que chaque seconde qu'il passait silencieux était tout aussi douloureuse. Merde, que devait-il faire ? mieux, où venait-il de merder ?

Mais si Eren avait l'air mal à l'aise, ce ne fut rien à côté de ce que Jean ressentit, la seconde d'après. Non, les murs ne s'écroulaient pas – mais le sol sous ses pieds venait de craquer, et il n'avait même pas cherché à s'écarter avant de basculer dans le vide.

"Jean, ce ne sont pas tes affaires."

Jean avait la haine. La haine contre ce gamin incroyablement agaçant et contre l'inconnu, toujours anonyme, qui le couvrait gentiment d'un regard absolument irritant. Ce qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas, au-delà de ses paroles, c'était _cette _main sur _ce _bras, et toute la situation semblait tourner au cauchemar. C'était pire qu'une énigme, et il ne savait même plus comment chercher la réponse à la question, si tant était qu'il se souvenait de la question.

"Reste en dehors de ça," ajouta Eren.

Jean ricana. "Mais sérieux qui est cet abruti ?" Il aurait voulu filtrer ses mots, mais c'était déjà foutu. "Il t'a fait du mal ?"

Il savait qu'il allait au-delà des limites juste posées par le plus jeune. Il avait consciemment percé dans une dispute privée et même s'il sentait l'atmosphère étonnamment tendue, cela n'était rien comparé à l'instant présent. Là, tout de suite, c'était si tendu que son coeur n'osait plus battre, de peur de bouleverser le fragile équilibre et le silence de leurs poings serrés. Finalement, Eren lâcha le bras de l'autre et sembla rougir.

"Non."

Il se rendait compte qu'il agissait étrangement, tout autant à ses yeux qu'à ceux des autres, mais il _devait _poser cette question. Et quelque part au fond de lui il avait l'impression qu'il était le seul, désormais, à avoir le droit de poser sa main sur lui. L'inconnu sembla se détendre – non, se redresser ; oui, c'était ça – et Eren détourna les yeux. Ceux de Jean étaient suffisamment intenses et il ne savait plus comment mettre un terme à la situation des plus troublantes. Mais il laissait derrière lui un Jean perdu dans l'incompréhension et toutes les hypothèses passaient les barrières de son imagination, ravageuses. Eren mentait-il par fierté ou par peur qu'on ne le tabasse s'il vendait la mèche ? L'avait-on… harcelé ? Ce type en était-il la cause ? Et mince, pourquoi s'était-il tout d'un coup redressé, comme s'il était fier d'avoir été blanchi ? ça n'avait pas de sens, pas plus que sa propre présence ici n'en avait – mais ça il préférait l'ignorer pour l'instant. De toutes ses hypothèses, Jean préférait penser qu'Eren avait provoqué le type et que cette altercation allait mal finir jusqu'à ce qu'il n'arrive. C'était d'autant plus agréable de penser qu'il était arrivé à temps. Enfin…

"Jean, va-t'en, s'il te plaît." Comme il n'entendait aucune réponse et qu'il semblait déterminé à fixer le sol, il insista. "Va-t'en !" Cette fois, pas de doute, il savait ce qu'il disait.

Jean sentit ses joues brûler d'horreur. Le gamin lui demandait de s'en aller ?

Un silence, l'éternité, aucun d'eux ne parla, comme s'ils donnaient une chance à Jean de s'en aller avant qu'on ne l'y pousse. Finalement, Eren releva les yeux et hésita un moment, avant de croiser ceux de Jean et de lâcher à mi-voix des mots désespérés.

"S'il te plaît."

Cette fois-ci, aucun besoin de l'entendre une troisième fois. Jean n'attendit pas plus, jeta un regard brûlant à l'inconnu, et fusilla Eren du regard juste avant de s'en aller, donnant un coup de pied rageur dans les casiers entre temps. Il vit Eren fermer les yeux, d'ici, il le sentait, comme si le choc de son pied contre la paroi métallique, et le bruit agressif créé, avait suffi à le faire céder. Jean ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, néanmoins. Ce n'était même plus une façade bagarreuse ; c'était lui.

Et non seulement il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de battre la face de cet abruti aux yeux d'acier, mais il avait l'atroce et illogique sensation d'avoir perdu Eren, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Peut-être ne l'avait-il jamais eu.

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, Jean ruminait toujours ce qui s'était passé. Il avait passé la fin de la journée comme si de rien n'était, supportant sa routine, les gens, le brouhaha et les coups de vent irritants qui décoiffaient ses cheveux, il avait même supporté l'air étonné et désapprobateur de Marco en le voyant revenir maussade. Mais celui-là n'avait rien dit, pas un mot – du moins Jean ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion. Aussitôt était-il rentré qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, et il avait à peine vu le soleil se coucher à travers sa fenêtre. Maintenant, il faisait nuit, c'était silencieux, et Jean n'avait même plus la volonté d'allumer sa radio pour se détendre. Le vacarme du punk s'était mué en un silence atroce et Jean n'arrivait même pas à fermer les yeux, son regard scrutant inlassablement le plafond.

Il était irrité, oui.

Mais il ne comprenait pas, et c'était tout aussi irritant.

Pourquoi ce type, pourquoi Eren ? Que faisaient-ils ? Il ne pouvait s'ôter de la tête l'idée qu'il l'avait menacé, mais réaliser qu'il l'aurait alors défendu était bien plus horrible encore. Jean n'était pas ce type. Il ne défendait pas les types. Encore moins les gamins bagarreurs et insolents ; pas ceux avec des putains d'yeux émeraudes.

"Fais chier," grogna Jean et il porta ses mains à son visage pour frotter ses yeux fatigués.

Il avait faim, sommeil. Soif. Il avait même envie de pisser. Mais rien ne voulait bouger de son lit, et même si de temps à autre, il pivotait sur le flanc, il demeurait immobile. Au bout de quelques temps, troublant ses pensées, quelqu'un "toqua" timidement à la porte. C'était plus un léger bruit, comme un grincement, que quelqu'un toquant à la porte, mais Jean savait qui c'était.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Marco ?"

Le silence lui répondit. Puis Marco se décida à parler.

"Je t'ai apporté à mang-

- Je n'ai pas faim," coupa Jean, et son frère devina qu'il ne dirait pas plus.

Il l'entendit soupirer de l'autre côté de la porte, et ce son agaçant fit plisser le nez de Jean. Son frère agissait souvent comme une mère mais c'était rarement pour le meilleur. _Tu dois manger, _murmurait-il sûrement du bout des lèvres, comme s'il n'osait pas braver le silence de son frère, mais le disait quand même, tout bas, parce qu'il fallait le dire, et que s'il ne le disait pas, alors personne ne le ferait. Et comme Jean était un putain de masochiste, il était capable de se priver de tout assez longtemps pour calmer ses pensées douloureuses. Quand il agissait ainsi, c'était quelque chose lui restait en tête. Mais Jean ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Jean songea que son frère avait dû s'en aller, car il ne lui parvenait plus aucun bruit et il commençait à se sentir soulagé de son absence. Mais quand il entendit la voix de son frère briser la fausse quiétude dans laquelle il s'étouffait sans rien dire, Jean ne put s'empêcher de jurer tout bas. Parce que c'était comme ça. Parce que Marco était là, et qu'il détestait réaliser que quelque chose le tracassait. Bordel, ce type. Il voulait tellement lui faire mal. Peu importait son nom, ce qu'il faisait là, s'il avait vécu des choses difficiles ou méritait un quelconque malheur. Jean n'en avait plus rien à foutre. Plus rien. Et cette main, cette main sur son bras… non.

"Jean, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?"

Il soupira.

Devait-il seulement lui donner de l'espoir inutile en lui répondant ? Jean resta silencieux quelques minutes, et comme il connaissait assez son frère pour savoir qu'il avait dû s'asseoir contre sa porte fermée, il lâcha comme pour lui-même.

"J'ai rencontré un sale type aujourd'hui."

Marco rit doucement. "Comme tous les jours, alors."

"Non," fit Jean. "Non, c'était vraiment un sale type."

"Pourquoi ?" fut la seule question de Marco ; nette, précise, efficace. Une question à laquelle Jean réalisa qu'il n'avait pas de réponse. Oui, bordel, pourquoi ? Brièvement, Jean pensa à des choses qui pouraient lui donner une bonne raison de le haïr, mais il n'en voyait encore et toujours qu'une seule. Les gens s'empiraient.

"Je ne sais pas."

Il ne mentait pas – il n'en savait rien, vraiment. La haine était subite et il ne la contrôlait pas, mais ce n'était pas si personnel qui l'aurait cru. Tous les jours il rencontrait des gens qui ne l'appréciaient pas, et qui ne se gardaient pas de le lui dire, mais jamais ça ne l'avait atteint d'aucune manière. La solitude, parfois, frappait à sa porte, mais jamais bien longtemps, et jamais de cette manière. Ce n'était pas ça. Alors ce gars, un de plus ou un de moins, ne faisait pas une grande différence.

Sans trop savoir comment, il devina que Marco allait lui répondre, mais n'eut pas envie d'entendre ce qu'il allait dire. Parce qu'il comprenait, là, maintenant, il _venait tout juste _de comprendre. Et du mieux qu'il pouvait il tentait de faire taire ces voix stridentes qui répétaient cette litanie douloureuse dans son crâne.

Jean voulait partir. Il voulait fuir et trouver du bruit, du vrai bruit, celui tellement fort qu'on n'a pas remarqué qu'il était là. Et Jean ne connaissait qu'un moyen de couper court avec la réalité.

Dans une suite d'actions rapide et presque agressive, Jean ouvrit la porte et n'accorda même pas un regard à son frère, assis dans le couloir, qui releva brusquement la tête en le voyant sortir – sûrement une lueur d'espoir avait-elle éclairé son visage, mais aussitôt que Jean s'était dirigé avec hâte vers les escaliers, elle avait dû disparaître. Jean fit son chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, dévalant les deux escaliers avec une rapidité presque maladroite. Et comme la conclusion de cette prise de tête, la porte claqua derrière lui.

* * *

C'était douloureux.

Jean porta sa main à sa lèvre et la considéra, pleine de sang. Ce salopard l'avait bien eu. Jean ricana légèrement, il ne savait pas trop s'il aimait ça ou s'il voulait se venger davantage. Peut-être un peu des deux, et son humeur n'y était pas pour rien. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et dans un sens, c'était plus qu'une satisfaction banale. C'était l'extase, celle, inattendue et miraculeuse, de finalement trouver le remède qu'il faut.

Allongé sur le sol dans une ruelle entre une boutique vide à vendre et un bar mal fréquenté, Jean laissa deux hommes le noyer sous les coups de pieds, de poings et Dieu savait quoi d'autre. Il était entré là, il avait balayé la salle du regard et avait choisi les deux plus susceptibles de répondre à ses attentes. Il avait vu juste. La provocation était le moyen le plus efficace de parvenir à ses fins, dans une situation pareille. Et chaque coup porté le soulageait physiquement. Certes, Jean avait sa fierté, et il aurait voulu répliquer, se battre, se donner l'illusion qu'il pouvait gagner. Qu'il pouvait _encore _gagner. Même si Jean avait des défauts, il se savait réaliste. C'était foutu.

Alors il se contenta de laisser ses propres gémissements assombrir la nuit, et ferma les yeux à chaque nouveau coup. Les hommes accompagnaient leur lutte de paroles méprisantes, mais Jean n'écoutait pas – il voulait juste ressentir cette souffrance physique, brutale et vive, se sentir en vie, exister, marquer sa peau du chaos de ce monde.

Jean remarqua à peine que les deux hommes s'étaient éloignés, prenant leur temps pour disparaître alors qu'ils lui criaient, à chaque pas en arrière, une insulte supplémentaire. Jean n'entendait rien ; il n'entendait plus. Il ne voulait plus entendre.

Mais son coeur battait et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	9. It's Only A Matter Of Choice

*Pour la note : je mets _anglais_, mais c'est l'équivalent du français ici, hein. Sa langue maternelle.

* * *

Désolée les filles! Je suis é-pui-sée cette semaine, et les compositions viennent tout juste de commencer alors je suis pas au bout de mes peines. Vendredi, fin des compos à 12h et ça signifiera autant ma libération qu'une nouvelle vague de chapitres, héhé. Celui-là est très court mais j'attaque tout de suite le suivant, parce que voilà, j'en peux plus, c'est pire que tout d'attendre.

* * *

Tout sa vie, Jean n'avait cessé d'entendre les gens parler des pages qui se tournaient. Allez, Jean, il faut tourner la page, ou bien c'était qu'elle était déjà tournée et qu'il fallait écrire dessus. Mais c'étaient des conneries. Pour Jean, il n'était question que de chapitres – et la fin du livre était signé avec l'écriture de la mort. Il ne savait pas où il en était – au début, à la fin, mais il savait qu'en poussant les portes de cette salle, il venait d'entrer dans le chapitre suivant.

Bien entendu, il ne passa pas inaperçu. Non seulement il avait sept minutes de retard, mais il était difficile d'ignorer l'aspect de son visage, pourtant toujours si fascinant, dont la couleur pâle avait viré sombre. Il avait un œil au beur noir et des plaies ouvertes, qu'il avait nettoyées mais qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se refermer depuis la veille – et hors de question de mettre des fils dedans ! – et sa lèvre inférieure semblait douloureusement coupée à un endroit. Pourtant Jean ne laissait paraître aucune forme de souffrance, il avait même l'air de s'en ennuyer, et les regards estomaqués qui courrèrent sur lui à cet instant l'agacèrent profondément.

Il n'avait qu'un jean bleu clair, trop grand et retroussé aux chevilles pour arriver en haut de ses bottes militaires, et un t-shirt blanc qui laissait étrangement dépasser ses tatouages. La combinaison entre son air décontracté et l'état déplorable de son beau visage était singulière, mais il avait toujours un certain charme. Si l'on ôtait ces sourcils froncés, signe qu'il n'allait pas tolérer grand-chose. Jean balaya la classe du regard mais ne vit pas l'intérêt de s'attarder, et ses yeux se posèrent sur le professeur, papiers en main et lunettes au milieu du nez, qui le regardait en retour par-dessus celles-là.

"Jean," fit-il, presque surpris. Presque.

Jean, malgré tout ce que Marco avait toujours tenté de lui dire sur les professeurs et leur envie profonde d'aider les jeunes de son âge, avait toujours eu une haine profonde pour ses professeurs. Il n'y avait qu'un professeur qui se démarquait – Hanji Zoe, sa prof d'anglais* -, et c'était à peine, pourtant, si Jean en avait quelque chose à faire. Et s'il y avait quelque chose que Jean trouvait plus faux que le reste – et c'était peu dire -, c'était le regard compréhensif que les professeurs avaient _toujours _posé sur lui. Être punk, Jean s'en fichait bien, parce qu'on l'avait regardé ainsi bien avant qu'il n'apprenne à se rebeller. Bien avant qu'il n'apprenne à être _différent_. Au fond, il était né pour avoir ce destin et c'était ce qui le confortait dans l'idée qu'on ne pouvait rien y faire.

"Désolé pour le retard," lâcha Jean avec humeur en réajustant son sac à dos sur son épaule, replaçant correctement la lanière.

Mais alors qu'il se tenait là, debout et idiot, figé avec colère devant les yeux grands ouverts et attentifs de son professeur et de la vingtaine d'élèves affalés sur leur table, et qu'il s'apprêtait à aller prendre une place libre pour faire semblant de ne pas exister, quelque chose le coupa dans son élan.

"Jean, mon garçon, puis-je te parler ?"

Ah, encore. Encore une chose qu'il détestait chez eux. Leur manière de s'adresser à lui. Merde il n'avait plus cinq ans – il avait déjà eu le temps d'en voir assez. Il avait tout essayé : la drogue, le sexe, la solitude, la bagarre, la souffrance, le silence, l'alcool. Il avait un peu touché à tout pour en voir la température. Et on continuait de le prendre avec des pincettes, tout comme sa mère l'avait fait toute sa vie, comme si quelque part, elle avait honte d'être une mère, que ça la mettait indéniablement mal à l'aise. Il aurait voulu que les gens soient juste ce qu'ils sont. À peut-être leur côté trou-du-cul, dont Jean se serait définitivement bien passé.

Pour toute réponse, Jean s'approcha et instantanément, inclina la tête pour mieux entendre. Le professeur sembla hésiter, gêné par la situation qui, de toute évidence, lui était difficile, et finit par lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille. Il ne fallut que deux ridicules secondes avant que les élèves du dernier rang commencent à chuchoter "qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?" et que ceux du premier rang viennent en réponse, certains déformant leurs propos, d'autres haussant les épaules avec indifférence, et le reste tout aussi intrigué.

Jean se redressa et l'irritation se vit sur son visage. Le professeur détourna les yeux, prêt à commencer son cours, mais quand il vit que Jean n'avait pas bougé, il entra dans un duel de regard qu'au bout de quelques – longues – secondes, il finit par gagner. Jean n'avait pas l'intention de se battre. Il prenait tout simplement le temps de digérer l'injustice de ce monde.

_Sept minutes, bordel. Sept ridicules minutes et on m'envoie chez le proviseur, _pensa-t-il en retenant un soupir. _Quelle connerie._

Il finit par se retourner, serra la lanière de son sac à dos dans sa paume et poussa brutalement la porte pour sortir de la pièce. Naturellement, celle-là revient avec tout autant de violence, et les élèves qui s'étaient désintéressés levèrent la tête en signe de surprise. Mais Jean n'était plus là et les yeux, planqués derrière de vieilles lunettes, s'étaient déjà détournés de la porte. Ce n'était qu'un pauvre gamin de plus à secouer. Il n'était pas le dernier mais il n'était certainement pas le premier.

* * *

La porte du bureau était familière. Jean y était entré trop de fois pour l'oublier. Il n'eut pas besoin de toquer car la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, et cette fois, la personne qui lui fit face eut véritablement l'air surpris.

"Ah, Jean-"

Il se tut, fronçant les sourcils, sûrement en réalisant qu'à dix heures du matin, Jean s'était déjà mis dans de beaux draps. Le proviseur était un homme juste et silencieux, sage, disait-on, chauve et maigrichon, avec une longue moustache qui surplombait ses lèvres fines et fatiguées. Il était ridé et avait l'air réconfortant, mais Jean n'avait jamais vraiment vu d'intérêt dans ses yeux. Le lycée ne semblait être qu'une excuse pour forcer les adolescents à se réveiller, et le fait qu'ils ne se doutent pas une seule seconde que ceux-là avaient percé à jour leur hypocrisie était d'autant plus irritant. Mais Jean avait toujours accepté la sentence, parce qu'il s'en fichait, et que d'une manière générale, il savait qu'il la méritait.

"Monsieur Pixis," répondit Jean sans le moindre entrain.

Ça allait. Il était habitué.

"J'allais aller, hm-" Il s'arrêta, comprenant qu'il s'égarait déjà. "Eh bien je t'en prie, vas-y, entre."

Malgré ses airs de grand-père gâtant sa petite-fille, le Directeur Pixis était un homme sévère, qui n'avait pas peur d'appliquer la discipline et les règles. Quelque part – mais bien au fond – Jean le respectait, parce que c'était la seule personne capable de le remettre en place, et d'une manière presque trop subtile. Certes, il était insolent, avec lui comme avec les autres, mais s'il y avait bien une personne qui méritait d'être entendue c'était bien Pixis. Il n'avait pas toujours été trop honnête par le passé, mais concernant le cas de Jean, celui-là semblait savoir quoi faire – bien qu'à chaque fois, le bénéfice soit vain. Jean était ce qu'on appelait de la mauvaise herbe.

Jean ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et entra dans la pièce alors que Pixis s'écartait pour lui tenir la porte. Immédiatement il reconnut l'odeur familière du bureau, une odeur à la fois rassurante et agaçante. Il trouva son chemin jusqu'à un des deux fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau de Pixis et il entendit celui-là prévenir sa secrétaire – une femme charmante, même si peu loquace – qu'il était avec un élève. Il n'entendit pas la réponse de cette dernière, juste le bruit d'une porte qui se ferme. Comme par réflexe, Jean parut blasé et s'affala dans le siège, de manière totalement irrespectueuse, écartant les jambes avec lassitude.

Quand Pixis s'assit en face de lui, il ne daigna même pas lever la tête. De l'autre côté du bureau de chêne, deux yeux sombres l'observaient, pensifs.

"Alors, Jean. Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ?"

Il soupira.

"Je suis arrivé en retard. De sept putain de minutes."

Comme il s'y attendait, il entendit Pixis lâcher un léger rire. Ce type ne s'énervait jamais – il restait d'un calme absolu et c'était ce qui le rendait tellement… impressionnant, parfois. Enfin, Jean ne l'était pas tant que ça. Simplement, ses mots avaient l'air plus vrais.

"C'est un record de rapidité," plaisanta le directeur. "Mais…" fit-il, songeur. "Qu'est-ce qui t'est _vraiment _arrivé ?"

Jean releva son menton, cette fois. Ses yeux croisèrent à peine ceux de Pixis, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il sache de quoi il voulait parler. Il y avait tellement de choses pour lesquelles Jean pourrait être puni – fumer dans les toilettes de l'intérieur, sécher les cours, tutoyer les surveillants de retenue, arriver avec un retard souvent scandaleux, ne pas travailler et le montrer sans honte, s'adresser au corps enseignant sans la moindre marque de respect, ou les tas d'idées monstrueuses qu'il avait eues dernièrement pour finir en retenue – ce qui avait, de toute évidence, marché. À la base, Jean était déjà quelqu'un de rebelle, mais Eren avait une telle influence qu'il en devenait presque puéril. Le rebelle sans cause commençait à en avoir.

"Rien," marmonna-t-il, mais il savait très bien qu'il ne sortirait pas de lui avant de le lui avoir dit. Et mentir était inutile. Il ne pouvait simplement pas s'en empêcher – mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Pixis le regardait toujours, attentif et à l'écoute, ne clignant que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Lui aussi, savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. C'était leur secret. Alors Jean détourna les yeux et sembla contrarié.

"Si ça peut te soulager, Pixis, je ne me suis pas battu avec un de tes élèves."

Encore une fois, Jean l'avait tutoyé, mais le vieil homme ne semblait pas en tenir compte – la discipline était de mise, mais il n'allait pas le remettre en place pour des broutilles. L'expérience qu'il avait acquise au cours de sa vie et de sa carrière était suffisamment forte pour qu'il sache exactement que Jean n'avait pas besoin de ça. D'autre chose, assurément.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, serein.

"Je m'en doutais."

Instantanément, Jean posa ses yeux sur lui. L'autre souriait doucement.

"Alors, pourquoi t'es-tu battu cette fois ? On t'a insulté ? Est-ce qu'on t'a insulté, Jean ?"

Il parlait d'une voix calme et posée, telle que Jean se sentait incroyablement agité, en comparaison. D'ailleurs, il l'avait dit d'une manière faite pour que Jean se sente mal à l'aise – car aussitôt la question posée, le jeune réalisa combien la réponse était stupide et immature. Il n'était vraiment qu'un gamin. Alors il resta silencieux un instant, assez pour que Pixis reprenne la parole.

"C'est toi qui l'a provoquée, pas vrai ?" Il fit une pause, cligna. "La bagarre."

Secondes de silence, encore. Jean fixait le vide, comme s'il réfléchissait, mais il pensait à trop de choses à la fois pour vraiment "penser."

"Tu es tellement jeune et fougueux, c'est dommage que tu dépenses ton énergie à te battre dans la rue, avec des inconnus dont tu ne connais même pas le nom. Tu sais, à ton âge, j'étais comme toi. Ma situation était différente, mais j'avais cette même rage, que tu avais. La sagesse finira par venir, Jean. Elle finira par venir."

Pixis sourit à nouveau, et son imperceptible mouvement attira l'oeil de Jean. Il ne savait pas trop quoi lui répondre, tout comme il ne savait pas s'il devait répondre tout court. Mais le silence devint vite pesant et il sentait le sang battre à ses oreilles ; alors Jean décida de montrer un signe de vie.

"J'en avais besoin."

C'était bref et sec, mais c'était efficace. Sincère. Pixis le sentait bien. Jean avait peut-être du mal à s'exprimer, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, il mentait rarement. Il voyait à peine l'utilité de parler, alors, mentir ? Et puis, Pixis lisait en lui. À quoi bon.

Encore une fois, le vieil homme hocha la tête. Lentement.

"Pourquoi en avais-tu besoin ?"

Jean réfléchit. Il ne savait même plus.

Mais alors qu'il allait lui servir cette réponse-là, quelque chose le réveilla brusquement, comme un vague souvenir qui revenait pourtant avec une violence incroyable. Il savait que c'était là, quelque part. Mais quoi ? Puis, il se souvint. Il se souvint pourquoi il s'était senti mal, pourquoi il avait eu tellement soif de sang et de douleur. Il devait être masochiste, d'une certaine manière, pour apprécier autant les sensations. Il voulait juste vérifier qu'il était en vie, parce que la rage était tellement forte qu'elle l'avait submergé. Mais finalement, se battre la réveillait d'autant plus et il finissait par s'y perdre. Cependant, à chaque fois qu'il se calmait, un même visage apparaissait, calqué sur ses paupières comme un tatouage sur sa peau.

Inlassablement là.

"Je ne sais pas."

Entre temps, ses traits s'étaient déformés sous la concentration. Il ne mentait toujours pas. Il savait pour qui il s'était battu – mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi. Alors, s'il devait y répondre, non, il ne savait pas. C'était une putain de question sans réponse.

"Jean," l'interpella le vieux, et il l'observa sans rien dire. "Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne. Tu fais simplement de mauvais _choix_. Mais souviens-toi qu'il y aura toujours un choix qui te correspondra, peu importe si c'est le bon ou le mauvais. C'est ça que tu dois prendre; pas ce que tu voudrais." Il fit une pause. Jean ne respirait plus. "Tout est une question de hasard, et au fond, tu croiras penser avoir fait le bon choix, là, ici," et sur ce il posa le bout de ses doigts sur son propre coeur, par-dessus sa vieille veste de costard bon marché. "Je sais que la jeunesse n'aime pas ce genre de discours lassants et peu crédibles, mais j'en ai fait l'expérience moi-même. Jean…"

Il voulut répondre, intervenir, l'arrêter ici, mais ses lèvres demeuraient closes.

"Tu n'as pas le droit de laisser la personne que tu n'es pas choisir à ta place."

C'était brumeux et compliqué, mais il avait compris l'essentiel. Une question de choix et de hasard, alors ? Alors il avait 50% de chances de se tromper, et tout autant de réussir. Comment être sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix ? Jean était perdu, il fronça les sourcils sans même s'en rendre compte.

"Tu sais, Jean. On en apprend plus sur une personne comme toi en la regardant se taire qu'en l'écoutant."

Et sur ce, il sourit.

Jean se détendit, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et il sentit que leur petite entrevue était bientôt finie. S'il voulait simplement le remettre sur le droit chemin par des mots réconfortants, c'était plutôt raté. Cependant, Jean avait l'impression d'avoir retenu quelque chose. C'étaient définitivement ses nerfs qui décidaient pour lui, et pour sûr, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Alors Pixis voyait juste – il fallait _choisir_.

Mais Rome ne s'était pas construite en un jour. Et Jean n'allait pas grandir en un jour non plus. Certes, le conseil de Pixis flottait dans son esprit – mais comme à son habitude, il allait l'utiliser à sa manière. Et cette fois, il choisissait quelque chose. Il le choisissait que s'il croisait encore cette tête méprisante dans les couloirs, alors c'en serait fini de lui.

Et cette fois, pris d'une audace presque ironiquement courageuse, il n'avait pas peur des conséquences.

* * *

Naturellement, il avait trouvé le moyen de finir en retenue. Durant la journée, les occasions n'avaient pas manqué. Cette fois-ci, il ne s'était pas battu ni n'avait frappé quelqu'un avec une batte, il n'avait même pas fait l'effort d'essayer. Il s'était simplement arrangé pour y tomber, avec tout le naturel du monde, parce que quelque chose là-bas l'y intéressait.

Eren.

Quand il poussa la porte, trois personnes étaient déjà là. Une fille et un garçon, assis tellement loin l'un de l'autre qu'il n'y avait aucun doute – c'étaient des étrangers. Et le troisième, non le moindre, était assis au tout dernier rang, vers le milieu, si bien qu'il avait toute la superficie de la classe entre lui et Niles. Mais Niles n'était pas là, et lorsqu'il demanda où il était passé, le garçon près de lui répondit qu'il était parti s'acheter à manger. Pas étonnant.

Jean déglutit et fit son chemin jusqu'à Eren. Celui-là était en train de gribouiller quelque chose sur une feuille, traçant des lignes régulières, comme s'il dessinait, mais quand il entendit quelqu'un approcher, il posa instinctivement ses avant-bras dessus pour le couvrir. Jean détacha son attention du bloc notes et trouva les yeux d'Eren, plus verts que jamais, comme s'ils s'étaient éveillés durant la nuit. Mais Jean, bien que noyé dans ses yeux, sentait son ventre se décomposer de la manière la plus inattendue. Quand il réalisa qu'il avait peur des mots qui allaient suivre, il ne put même pas ouvrir la bouche.

"Tu comptes rester debout combien de temps ?" demanda Eren, mais Jean ne put savoir s'il était énervé ou moqueur.

C'était tellement difficile de lire en lui, parfois. Ce gamin était difficile tout court.

Sans rien dire, Jean se laissa tomber sur la chaise d'à côté, si mollement qu'il manqua de se faire mal, et posa brusquement son sac à dos sur la table qui lui faisait face. Il avait écarté les jambes – et d'une lassitude exemplaire – de telle manière qu'il ne restait qu'une poignée de centimètres entre son genou et la cuisse d'Eren. Quand il s'en rendit compte, ses yeux fixèrent l'endroit où le tissu de leurs jeans s'effleuraient presque, et perdit son souffle.

Il ne vit même pas l'intensité avec laquelle Eren le fixait, et ce dernier avait – c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire – l'air profondément contrarié.

Enfin, pas pour les raisons qui l'auraient inquiété.

"Hey."

Eren l'appelait. Il leva la tête avec l'horrible impression d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit et d'être sur le point de se faire remettre en place. Mais heureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le genre d'Eren, qui avait légèrement souri en comprenant ce qu'il regardait – et ses joues avaient pris une teinte plus rose, comme s'il se sentait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la question qu'il allait lui poser.

"Avec qui t'es-tu décollé la face ?"

La traduction était simple. Jean détourna la tête, faisant mine de regarder de l'autre côté de la classe, tout en lui donnant un semblant de réponse – amer, cependant.

"Ne t'en fais pas, je ne me suis pas battu avec ton petit-ami."

Il ne sut pas trop s'il venait de faire une gaffe, mais en tout cas, son coeur était parti au galop et il était incapable de le rattraper. Eren se fit silencieux et Jean se concentra sur un meuble près de la porte, bien décidé à ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de voir combien ses yeux brillaient d'on ne savait trop quel sentiment intense et ravageur. Son poing droit se fermait et s'ouvrait machinalement, seconde après seconde, avant de se refermer à nouveau et de reproduire infiniment le même schéma. C'était censé le calmer mais ça occurait l'effet contraire.

"Ce n'est pas mon petit-ami," lâcha finalement le brun.

Encore une fois, Jean eut le souffle coupé. Ce n'était pas bon, pas bon du tout. Merde, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ? Il en avait presque honte. Non, il en avait bel et bien honte, et ça n'arrangeait définitivement pas les choses. Mais quelque part, il était bien plus coupable encore de s'avouer qu'il était soulagé de sa réponse. Oui, putain de soulagé. Cette tête de con n'avait pas le droit de poser ses yeux ni ses mains sur Eren.

Eren était son gamin à lui. Jean se sentit rougir et fixa obstinément le vide.

"On aurait dit," répliqua Jean, trop sec encore.

Il savait qu'il semblait étrange et que ce n'était pas une bonne chose, mais c'était tout simplement plus fort que lui, comme si son corps prévoyait les paroles et le ton avant même qu'il n'y songe. Si tout était prévu d'avance alors autant cesser de lutter. Jean laissa – lentement – ses yeux revenir jusqu'à ceux d'Eren, inlassablement posés sur lui.

"Alors il t'a fait du mal ?"

Eren ne bougea pas. Pas même d'un pouce.

"Non."

Silence. Tout sembla inanimé, dans l'instant. Même l'horloge s'était tue. Puis Jean fit mine d'hocher la tête, tout comme Pixis un peu auparavant, et sentit son poing droit se serrer une énième fois quand ses lèvres prononcèrent puérilement les mots qu'il ne fallait pas.

"Tant mieux."

Il sentit Eren sourire sans même prendre la peine de le vérifier. Il l'avait vu bouger du coin de l'oeil, et Eren avait cette tendance à, soit sourire comme un idiot, soit sourire comme si c'était illégal. Cette fois-ci, il semblait profiter du fait que Jean regarde ailleurs pour commettre le crime. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le coeur de Jean bondit quand il sentit quelque chose toucher sa jambe. Il paniqua légèrement, et voulut baisser les yeux jusqu'à sa jambe pour voir ce qu'il en était, mais ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'en tenir compte.

Et rester naturel s'avérait vraiment difficile.

Le faisant sursauter violemment – et arrachant un rire discret à Eren, qu'il prit soin de ne pas regarder – Niles entra dans la pièce et Jean soupira. Quand il sentit qu'Eren regardait sa feuille à nouveau, il dut choisir entre les deux : son dessin ou sa propre jambe. Etait-ce de ce genre de choix que parlait Pixis ? c'était peut-être la manifestation la plus stupide de son conseil, mais c'était l'heure de le mettre en oeuvre.

Alors Jean choisit.

Et lentement, comme s'il avait peur de découvrir la suite, il baissa les yeux jusqu'à sa jambe, pour découvrir la cuisse d'Eren collée contre la sienne avec tout le naturel du monde. Eren souriait bêtement tout en gribouillant quelque chose que, sous le choc, Jean ne prit même pas la peine de regarder. Il sentait ses joues bouillir et son coeur s'accélérer, épuisé de battre aussi fort – mais il se rendit compte d'une chose.

Il n'avait pas envie de briser le contact.


	10. Running Away (Again)

À partir de cet instant, Jean avait commencé à développer une sorte d'obssession avec le contact d'Eren. Mais pire encore, cette obssession de son contact se transformait peu à peu en obssession de la peau du brun, qu'il avait désespérément envie de toucher. Il l'avait touchée, une fois, lorsque dans le champ loin de la ville, il avait caressé sa joue au coucher de soleil. C'était écoeurant, trop romantique, dit ainsi – mais les choses n'étaient pas toujours aussi faciles que lorsqu'on les lisait dans un livre. Jean venait à peine de s'en rendre compte.

"Tu m'écoutes ?"

Jean sursauta. Il avait perdu pied.

Eren était en face de lui, penché en avant pour récupérer quelque chose dans un carton, et Jean, assis sur un tabouret de la boutique de tatouages, avait surpris la peau dénudée de son cou, offerte à lui comme si elle attendait qu'il la touche. Posé ainsi, c'était tentant. Mais Eren lui racontait son idée future pour la retenue qu'il prévoyait, le lendemain, et il avait fini par noter que Jean ne l'écoutait définitivement pas.

"Mh, désolé," fit Jean en détournant les yeux et portant sa main à sa nuque pour se distraire.

Il ne savait pas si Eren faisait exprès ou s'il était maladroit de nature, mais il fit exactement ce que Jean voulait qu'il ne fasse pas. L'inciter.

"Enlève ton t-shirt."

Jean ouvrit de grands yeux, horrifié.

"Tu te fous de ma gueule ?"

"Enlève, j'te dis," râla l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.

Eren s'était redressé et avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, l'air autoritaire de sa soeur apparaissant sur son visage. Jean finit par céder, néanmoins apeuré à l'idée de ce que Eren allait lui faire, et lorsqu'il vit ce dernier partir vers la réserve tout en reprenant son récit, il se perdit définitivement. Que faisait le gamin ? Se fichait-il de lui ? Probablement. Si ce n'était pas ça, alors quoi ?

Mais quand le brun revint, il aperçut un tube de crème dans sa main.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu ne mettais jamais ta crème."

Jean rougit. "Qui te l'a dit ?"

"Ce n'est pas important. Tourne-toi."

Jean hésita. Il l'observa silencieusement quelques secondes avant de céder une fois de plus, faisant pivoter son tabouret en faisant face à la porte d'entrée du magasin – heureusement fermé puisqu'Eren avait le pouvoir de retourner le panneau "ouvert" du magasin et de s'approprier les lieux. Il n'y avait ni Mikasa ni Keith et aucun d'eux deux n'était censé venir. Et comme ils avaient voulu traîner quelque part et qu'Eren avait des choses à faire ici, c'était l'endroit qui leur était venu à l'esprit.

Le contact glacial de la crème contre la peau tiède de son chaude lui arracha un grognement de surprise, et il se raidit instantanément sous le coup. D'ici, il pouvait voir Eren lui jeter un regard désespéré. Il le connaissait trop bien désormais. Trop occupé à grimacer sous l'effet du froid qui avait touché son dos, il ne réalisa même pas qu'Eren étalait abondamment la crème sur la surface de son tatouage, et d'une douceur qu'il ne lui soupçonnait pas. Jean fronça les sourcils quand il s'en rendit compte.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?"

Silence.

"Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse."

Mensonge. Eren venait de lui mentir, il le savait. Mais il n'insista pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la main disparut, et Jean serra les dents en songeant qu'il se sentait mort sans ce doux contact sur sa peau. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'en plaindre ou trouver un moyen de se distraire, _deux _mains se posèrent sur ses omoplates et montèrent délicieusement jusqu'à ses épaules, et Jean ferma machinalement les yeux. Eren n'était plus une personne – il était une sensation. Toute une vague de putains de sensations.

"Oh, merde…"

Eren sembla se crisper à ces mots, comme s'il avait peur d'avoir gaffé, mais quand il vit Jean crisper ses épaules à son tour, comme une réponse inconsciente à sa crainte, il comprit qu'il n'en était rien ; et reprit les faux-soins qu'il lui accordait. En vérité, Eren se fichait bien qu'il mette sa crème ou non. Mais c'était un moyen comme un autre d'être privilégié, c'était un prétexte qu'il avait naïvement trouvé pour s'octroyer encore un droit. Celui de faire courir ses doigts le long du dos de Jean, sans même avoir peur des conséquences.

Pourtant, les deux adolescents savaient bien que ce n'était pas que l'application d'une crème. Mais c'était un jeu dangereux, car malgré qu'ils en aient conscience, aucun d'eux ne voulut s'arrêter. Jean ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, et quand il sentit les mains pleines de vie d'Eren descendre dans son dos, son estomac se noua contre son gré.

Eren le savait, il venait de dépasser la zone de son tatouage. Jean aussi, le savait. Il ouvrit même les yeux à cette pensée. Mais pourtant, et toujours, aucun d'eux n'osa briser l'instant. Aucun d'eux ne le souhaitait. Et Jean laissa – non sans craindre qu'Eren n'entende les battements violents de son coeur – les mains du plus jeune glisser jusqu'à sa taille. De toute manière, Jean était perdu, quelque part entre la peur et le plaisir. Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience des conséquences, ni même des causes ; il savait juste ce qui se passait là, tout de suite, sans même le mettre dans le contexte adéquat. A ses yeux, c'était juste pour soigner son dos. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mettre fin à cet instant, alors, si ça n'était que ça… pas vrai ? C'est pourquoi Jean resta silencieux, retenant à grande peine les expirations pleines de sérénité, de plaisir et de soulagement qui menaçaient de défoncer le barrage que formaient ses lèvres.

Les mains d'Eren prirent une liberté insolente.

Bientôt, il les sentit sur sa poitrine, les bras d'Eren coincés entre ceux de Jean, et celui-là eut un instant peur qu'il ne s'arrête sur son coeur et devine qu'il n'était pas indifférent à ce qui se passait dans le silence. De la même manière que ses paumes avaient roulé le long de son dos, elles roulèrent le long de son abdomen, descendant insidieusement jusqu'à son estomac. Quelque part entre les deux, Jean sentit quelque chose d'indéterminé – entre le soupir et l'inspiration ? – s'échapper de ses lèvres, et rougit instantanément, éclatant la bulle de sérénité dans laquelle il commençait à flotter.

Mais Eren fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu, et continua sa torture silencieuse, s'arrêtant sur son ventre pour repartir dans son dos, prenant un soin fou de passer par l'endroit sensible de sa taille. Sans pouvoir la retenir, la tête de Jean bascula sur le côté. Il abandonnait.

C'était le signal qu'Eren attendait. Ce type se battait tellement, mais au fond, celui avec qui il se battait le plus était lui-même – et le voir lâcher les armes était une libération pour lui. Il n'y avait rien de plus beau que de sentir qu'il venait de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui, après tous ses efforts – parfois inconscients.

"Eren…" tenta Jean, mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres comme si eux-mêmes n'avaient pas la force de lutter. C'était foutu.

Un silence. Doux. Paisible.

"Je sais."

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Eren pouvait faire référence à n'importe quoi, mais dans l'instant, ça n'avait pas la moindre putain d'importance. Les mots qui d'habitude voulaient tout dire avaient perdu de leur allure, et c'était maintenant la respiration et les battements de coeur de Jean, et le mouvement presque péniblement délicieux des mains d'Eren, qui comptaient. Ils comptaient _vraiment._

Sa tête roula du côté jusqu'à l'arrière, assez pour qu'il puisse voir le plafond nettement de face s'il ouvrait les yeux – ce qu'il ne fit pas, car se concentrer sur ses caresses était bien meilleur. Sans crier gare, les lèvres d'Eren se posèrent sur son épaule gauche, et Jean prit une grande inspiration. Si ses mains étaient douces, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ses lèvres. Tout de suite après, il embrassa l'épaule suivante, et après s'être essuyé les mains sur le comptoir posé derrière lui, il appuya légèrement son front contre celui de Jean, toujours basculé vers l'arrière dans un mouvement dénué de volonté.

Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, il enroula ses bras minces autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui. Aucun des deux ne bougea, après ça, mais Eren sentit le besoin de lui parler.

"Tu m'en veux de t'avoir menti ?"

Inutile de préciser, Jean savait qu'il parlait de son prétexte pour guérir la peau irritée de son dos. Les limites avaient été bravées et se voiler la face ne servait plus à rien. Leurs fronts chauds se touchaient et Eren avait murmuré ces mots d'une voix si basse qu'elle était presque inexistante, et si Jean n'avait pas été si près, il n'aurait rien entendu.

Il se tut, mais ils savaient tous deux la réponse.

"Non."

C'était vrai, il ne lui en voulait pas. Même si, en contrepartie, il mourait d'envie de passer ses mains sous son t-shirt et de découvrir la température de sa peau. Combien celle-là devait être douce. Il l'imaginait sans mal. Mais l'admettre était pénible et Jean ne le dirait certainement pas à Eren lui-même.

Eren renforça son étreinte. Il ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Pas tout de suite.

"Mais tu restes un abruti de gamin," fit Jean, irrité.

Le gamin en question sourit à peine. Il était trop occupé à savourer l'instant qu'il lui volait en toute conscience pour se préoccuper de ses piques, dont il avait compris le but – c'était pour détourner l'attention.

Mais quelque chose les fit sursauter tous les deux, et ils se hâtèrent, paniqués, de se détacher l'un de l'autre. Jean se redressa sur le tabouret et Eren se précipita le plus loin possible de lui – c'était à dire à moins d'un mètre, jusqu'où la distance entre le tabouret et le comptoir s'étendait, et ils firent face à Mikasa, le visage profondément troublé par l'agitation soudaine qu'elle avait surprise.

"Je ne sais pas ce que vous faites, vous deux, mais vous avez intérêt à ne pas mettre la boutique en bordel."

Sur ce, elle traça son chemin jusqu'à l'étage de la boutique, là où se trouvait leur espace salon, une sorte de deuxième chez eux. Jean et Eren se retrouvèrent incroyablement rouges, plus rouges qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été eux deux réunis, et quand la porte de l'escalier se referma derrière Mikasa, Eren déglutit péniblement.

Jean voulut dire quelque chose, le retenir, lui assurer que ce n'était pas grave, ou au contraire lui reprocher d'avoir semé le doute chez Mikasa – question de fierté -, il ne savait pas, en fait Jean ne réfléchissait jamais à ce qu'il allait dire ; mais Eren déjà s'était rué de l'autre côté du comptoir pour retourner aux tâches qu'il avait commencées avant d'être distrait par son envie soudaine de peau.

Le blond laissa la pommade sécher sur sa peau et au bout de deux minutes – durant lesquelles Eren prit soin de l'éviter du regard, et avec brio, il fallait le dire ; on ne réalisait presque pas – et remit son t-shirt.

Aucun d'eux n'en reparla.

/

Il pleuvait et Jean s'était encore réfugié sous le porche. Mais cette fois, il regardait la pluie, bleuâtre dans l'heure extrêmement matinale, tomber juste sous ses yeux, sans jamais l'atteindre.

Marco s'assit silencieusement à ses côtés, regardant devant lui tout comme son frère.

"Tu penses à quoi ?"

Une pause, durant laquelle Jean hésita. Et puis merde.

"À qui," corrigea-t-il.

"Ah," lâcha Marco en souriant.

Ce fut le silence, après ça. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Marco n'en put plus.

"C'est ce gamin aux airs bagarreurs, c'est ça ?"

Voyant que Jean ne répondait pas, mâchoire crispée et regard fixé sur la pluie devant lui, Marco hocha la tête pour lui-même, fier de voir qu'il avait vu juste.

"Vous êtes souvent ensemble, lui et toi. Je vous croise beaucoup."

"Hm," fit Jean.

"Vous êtes proches."

"Pas tant que ça." De l'amertume. De l'insécurité. Tout ce qui était traduit dans sa voix était comme une évidence, pire, un secret révélé, et il se sentait trahi, mis à nu, par sa propre incertitude.

"Hm," fit Marco à son tour.

Évidemment qu'ils étaient proches ! Jean le savait. Mais l'avouer lui coûterait alors il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Parce que c'était ainsi. Inutile de lutter.

"Je ne t'ai jamais vu tenir à quelqu'un à ce point."

Jean manqua un battement. "Je ne tiens pas à lui."

Marco ne répondit rien, se contentant de secouer vaguement sa tête sous l'exaspération. Son frère mentait tellement mal quand il n'y mettait pas la volonté. Ça crevait les yeux – et c'était pour ça que c'était si difficile de l'admettre.

"Honnêtement Jean, tu penses vraiment que te convaincre du contraire t'aideras à aller mieux ?"

"Je vais très bien," se défendit l'autre.

"Tu t'es levé deux heures et demi à l'avance, Jean. Mon père n'était même pas encore couché quand tu es sorti du lit. Et là, tu fixes la pluie en prétendant que tout va bien. Je ne suis peut-être pas ton vrai frère-" (et à ces mots Jean tourna brusquement sa tête vers lui, déterminé à lui faire retirer ces mots) "-mais je te connais assez bien pour savoir que ça suffit."

Il soupira.

"Pas besoin de plus de preuves, Jean. Tu as tout sous les yeux. Et moi aussi."

Sur ce, il se leva, et Jean en oublia de le rassurer quant à leur propre relation. Il fit mine de le rattraper, mais il fut incapable de se lever. Quelque chose le retenait là, peut-être sa dignité qui en avait pris un coup, ou simplement le fait qu'il se sentait tellement épuisé par ses pensées qu'il parvenait à peine à lever un bras.

En tout cas il resta assis jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure de partir, et ce matin-là, il préféra marcher sous la puie plutôt que conduire la voiture. Au fond, Jean Kirschtein était une putain d'âme torturée.

/

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour apercevoir sa silhouette, de l'autre côté du pont. Les voitures passaient entre eux deux, éclaboussant les trottoirs de milliers de goutelettes, et la pluie s'écrasait calmement contre le parapluie que tenait Jean. Là-bas, capuche sur la tête, enfoui dans un sweatshirt gris, Eren marchait – il savait, au fond de lui, que c'était lui. Il y avait des choses, comme ça, qu'on ne pouvait s'expliquer – et il avait appris qu'Eren allait au lycée à pieds quand sa soeur ne pouvait pas l'emmener. Ils n'habitaient pas loin l'un de l'autre. Toutes les preuves le menait à lui.

"Hey, Jaëger !" l'appela-t-il si fort qu'il se fit mal à la gorge – mais il fallait bien couvrir le bruit de la pluie.

L'intéressé se retourna et quand son visage se bloqua dans sa direction, le coeur de Jean vola en éclats. Une, deux, trois secondes, et l'adolescent déjà se ruait sur la route, insouciant des voitures qui menaçaient de le renverser à tout instant. Il en esquiva une à temps, tout juste assez rapide pour éviter le choc, et sauta sur le trottoir comme s'il venait de renaître. Où trouvait-il cette énergie ? Jean l'observa, fasciné par les goutelettes de pluie qui roulaient sur le bout de son nez.

Inconsciemment, il leva les bras et devant le sourire béat du jeune garçon, essuya la goutte. Il tint son menton quelques secondes et se détourna, à la fois gêné et perdu, et Eren soupira, trop content pour s'en soucier.

"Le monde est petit," lâcha-t-il, et sa voix trahissait son sourire.

Jean lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

"Hey, idiot, qu'est-ce que tu penses faire là ?"

Eren le regarda sans comprendre. Il avait toujours les mains dans ses poches de sweat et sa capuche sur la tête, marchant sous la pluie sans en tenir compte. Mais Jean avait un parapluie et il ne savait pas s'il se souciait qu'Eren ne tombe malade ou s'il souhaitait un prétexte pour l'avoir contre lui, mais il avait décidé d'écouter Marco, ne serait-ce que dans le moment présent. Et si son audace ne durait qu'une minute, alors fort bien. Ce serait déjà ça.

"Viens," intima-t-il d'une voix plus douce, dénuée de surnoms affectifs et moqueurs, et les yeux d'Eren se mirent à briller comme ceux d'un enfant.

Il alla se réfugier – violemment, presque – contre son flanc et Jean ouvrit de grands yeux. Il ne pensait pas que le gamin obéirait si facilement, et pire, qu'il prendrait la chose à la lettre. Une distance raisonnable, polie, voire gênée, d'accord. Mais se coller à lui comme un homme à sa fiancée fraîchement trouvée ? Enfin, même si Jean avait viré rouge, il ne s'en plaint pas, et de sa main libre, replia timidement son bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui. Eren avait balancé sa capuche vers l'arrière et de si près, Jean pouvait aisément sentir combien ils sentaient bon.

Ils sentaient Eren.

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient le lycée, au bout de la rue, et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Eren choisit de devenir troublant.

"Mikasa m'a posé beaucoup de questions hier."

Jean rougit. Il aurait aimé pouvoir posé la question du 'pourquoi', mais elle n'avait pas lieu d'être.

"Sur ce qu'on est," ajouta-t-il comme pour pousser Jean à réagir.

Il ne lui donna aucun regard, cependant, et l'autre fit de même. Ils marchèrent sur quelques mètres et Jean demanda timidement.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'on est ?"

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas la question que voulait Eren. Il sembla se braquer instantanément, comme quelqu'un assoupi dans son lit qui se souvient que le réveil avait déjà sonné il y avait dix minutes, et qu'il se met en retard à chaque seconde qui s'envole. Eren était en retard, à sa manière. Et il allait s'enfuir. Mince.

"Hey ?" rappela Jean en le sentant se crisper contre son bras.

C'était le moment où jamais. Jean se sentit bouillir d'adrénaline et il manqua de tomber dans le vide.

"Je t'aime bien."

Eren ouvrit de grands yeux, déglutit, et se raidit davantage si c'était même possible. Jean se maudit. Pourquoi diable avait-il dit ça ? A en juger par sa réaction, il venait de faire une bêtise. Une énorme bêtise. Maudit soit Marco et ses conseils inexacts ! pensa Jean, enragé. Cela dut se faire sentir car Eren choisit ce moment pour s'arrêter et se détacher de lui, se plantant devant Jean comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent.

"Moi aussi, je t'aime bien. Bordel tu n'as pas idée."

Eren. Eren, putain. Jean se sentit mourir à petit feu et il savait qu'il aurait tremblé s'il n'était pas foudroyé par l'adrénaline.

"J'ai peur," souffla Jean comme pour lui-même, et quand Eren l'entendit, il se détourna de lui.

Avait-il encore gaffé ? C'était insoutenable. Et Jean qui n'avait pas l'habitude de confier ses émotions…

Il vit de dos Eren remettre sa capuche et s'enfuir sous la pluie.

En fin de compte, Jean n'avait pas peur, quand il le lui avait dit.

_Maintenant_, il avait peur.

/

Pendant toutes les heures de la matinée, Jean n'arrêta pas d'y penser. Il se remémora les mains d'Eren sur sa peau, son odeur familière et rassurante, ses yeux brillants d'excitation, faussement innocents, et son sourire d'enfant. Son attitude belliqueuse. Ses piques et son comportement provocateur. La couleur dorée de sa peau.

Bordel.

La sonnerie retentit et en cet instant, Jean savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire. Pour être honnête, de sa vie, il n'avait jamais été aussi effrayé, et il retenait à peine ses mains de trembloter quand il sentait la nervosité revenir au galop. Son estomac se tordait douloureusement, encore et encore, semblant reproduire une danse sans jamais s'arrêter. Quant à sa tête, il ne pouvait pas se concentrer ni fermer les yeux, ni même rire, manger, penser – et sortir Eren de là était profondément impossible.

S'il avait vu juste, alors Eren devait bientôt sortir de cette classe-là, celle en face des casiers bleus contre lesquels il l'avait aperçu l'autre jour en compagnie de ce sale type dont il n'avait plus vu le visage depuis. Et Dieu, il avait raison – déjà une chevelure hirsute et sauvage, brune, se démarquait des autres en voyageant avec insouciance vers son propre casier. De toute évidence, s'il faisait mine de s'en fiche à ce point, c'était qu'il n'avait pas encore remarqué Jean, pourtant suffisamment grand pour attirer l'attention.

"Eren," souffla-t-il quand tout le monde se fut évaporé et qu'il se retrouva seul à seul avec lui, devant la cour ouverte intérieure.

Les gens étaient partis manger, et Eren avait ouvert son casier pour en extirper les manuels de l'après-midi. Alors qu'il posait ceux du matin dans le casier, sa voix lui parvint et il se figea – son geste en suspens attira le regard de Jean et celui-là aussi cessa de bouger, comme un miroir.

Eren ne se retourna néanmoins pas et termina son geste comme si de rien n'était. S'était-il convaincu qu'il avait rêvé ou voulait-il l'ignorer ? Jean s'énerva.

"Eren."

Cette fois-ci, il ne s'arrêta pas – il accéléra. Oh oui, il l'avait entendu, c'était certain. Mais avec une violence surprenante, Eren envoya claquer la porte de son casier contre le meuble de métal et le bruit incroyablement brusque sembla retentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Eren se retourna rapidement vers lui, si vite qu'il ne le réalisa pas, et fit face à un Eren profondément triste.

Les traits de son visage s'étaient déformés dans une expression douloureuse, et Eren semblait sur le point d'éclater de rage et de larmes à la fois. C'était troublant, et Jean ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire, alors il ne dit rien, l'observant la bouche ouverte, estomaqué par un tel spectacle, surtout quand il vit la poitrine du plus jeune se gonfler difficilement.

"Eren ?"

"Tais-toi," fit-il.

C'était sec. Mais Jean, têtu, n'écouta pas.

"Si tu-"

"Tais-toi !"

Cette fois, il l'écouta. Eren avait l'air possédé. Son sac était tombé par terre et dans l'air, on entendait encore la porte de métal claquer avec violence. Jean sentit son coeur s'enfuir à toute allure. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi même essayait-il de rattraper les choses au prix de sa fierté ? Il était venu pour s'excuser, lui dire de tout oublier, mais rencontrer les yeux d'Eren, vifs et pleins de tendresse, était une raison suffisante pour changer d'avis, et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait absolument personne dans les alentours, et au moment même où Eren allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, Jean fondit sur lui avec une telle détermination qu'il empoigna ses épaules en chemin et le poussa – mais sans trop lui faire mal – contre la porte des casiers. Celui-là le heurta brusquement et c'est à cet instant que leurs lèvres se scellèrent, si violemment que c'en était presque douloureux.

Mais c'était tout sauf désagréable. Jean lâcha sa prise sur ses épaules pour les placer dans son cou, tenant son visage d'une poigne délicate, et se colla à l'adolescent pour approfondir ce qui semblait être un baiser.

Peu de choses lui effleuraient l'esprit, en cet instant irréel, mais la réalité était bien là.

Il embrassait un garçon, et plus jeune, comme si ça ne suffisait pas.

Ce garçon lui répondit sans hésitation, passant ses bras autour de son cou en signe d'abandon final, comme si lutter devenait trop pénible.

C'était peut-être le cas.

Toujours est-il qu'ils échangèrent de place, et bien vite, Eren le poussa tellement fort contre la porte des casiers qu'il colla son propre corps au sien, et bordel, cette sensation était infiniment sécurisante. Il avait l'impression d'être à l'abri, de tout, de tout le monde, de la réalité froide et glaçante, cruelle. Plus besoin de se lever le matin, ni de s'enfuir après le lycée. Plus besoin d'ouvrir les yeux – parce qu'il savait, il sentait qu'Eren était là contre lui, dans sa bouche, dans ses cheveux, le caressant avec une tendresse surhumaine.

Et de sa vie, Jean eut rarement aussi mal que lorsqu'il se détacha tout aussi brusquement que le blond était venu ; et à nouveau, son visage était déformé par la colère, la douleur et la peur en même temps. Et pourtant, ses yeux brûlaient d'envie. De sincérité.

"Q-" s'apprêtait à dire Jean, mais déjà Eren le coupait.

"J'ai un petit-ami, Jean," lâcha-t-il comme une plainte, levant les bras autour de lui avant que ceux-là ne retombent – sans aucune douceur – contre son corps.

Quelque part, Jean n'avala pas la nouvelle, et l'adrénaline le fit sauter par-dessus l'obstacle, aussi déterminé qu'énervé. Il éclata.

"Alors plaque-le !"

"Je ne peux pas, Jean," gémit l'autre.

"Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas, bordel ? Hey, Jaëger, ne vas pas me dire que tu m'as foutu dans ce bordel en sachant très bien que je ne saurais pas comment en sortir ! Dis-moi qui c'est ? Je m'en occupe si tu veux. Allez-"

Mais Eren haussa la voix, désespéré.

Un instant, Jean crut qu'il pleurait. Et il en était proche.

"Je ne peux pas."

Le coeur battant – et Dieu que ça faisait mal, ça lui arrachait la poitrine – Jean regarda l'adolescent s'enfuir pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Il se pencha, récupéra le sac d'Eren, et laissa le silence l'enlacer péniblement.


	11. Poison In His Veins

On m'a demandé combien de chapitres je comptais faire pour cette fiction et honnêtement, les filles, j'en ai aucune idée. All Adventurous j'avais une idée d'entre 20 et 25 et j'ai finalement arrêté l'histoire entre les deux – je serais incapable de dire si j'irai jusqu'à 25, au-delà, ou un peu en-dessous, mais en tout cas ce sera certainement 20 sinon plus.

Aussi on m'a demandé d'écrire une scène d'épilogue pour All Adventurous, avec Levi et Eren cohabitant ensemble et en parfaite harmonie (c'est ironique bien sûr) et je ne sais plus qui m'a demandé ça, mais j'avais posé une question en retour, du genre, qu'est-ce que tu voulais exactement dans cette scène ? Alors si la personne qui me l'a demandé passe par là, qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle voudrait que je fasse et je ferais de mon mieux.

Merci de suivre, les filles ! La semaine a été particulièrement fatiguante mais j'ai fini mes compositions ce midi et ce week-end j'aurai Dieu sait combien d'heures pour écrire. Miam.

* * *

Jean avait d'abord voulu le rattraper. Mais peu à peu il avait pris conscience que ce n'était pas la chose à faire. Alors Jean s'était tu à nouveau, victime du silence de son cœur qui ne battait plus. Il n'en parla à personne. Et le plus étrange était que la seule personne à qui il l'aurait peut-être dit, à qui il aurait certainement parlé d'une chose pareille, était justement la source de ses problèmes, et la dernière personne sur Terre qu'il souhaitait voir, même en photo.

Cela faisait déjà quatre jours. Quatre jours qu'ils s'ignoraient – ou plutôt, essayaient. Au début il y avait eu ce geste timide de la main ou du menton, indécis, hésitant, et petit à petit, il n'y avait plus rien eu. Mais si Jean avait mal au cœur de le voir détourner les yeux chaque fois qu'il le remarquait, Jean le haïssait du plus profond de lui-même, plus qu'il n'avait jamais haï quiconque. Il avait désobéi à toutes les règles qu'il s'était imposées, et peut-être Pixis n'avait-il pas parlé de ça, mais il avait consciemment choisi de tout foutre en l'air, tout comme Eren avait choisi de prendre ses distances.

Ça faisait mal. Mais c'était pour le mieux.

Mais un autre problème se profilait à l'horizon : Jean semblait avoir eu un coup de cœur pour ce gamin insolent et immature, mais c'était un fait Eren était un garçon. Jean n'avait rien contre l'amour du même sexe, il ne les jugeait pas – il s'en fichait plutôt. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé qu'il en ferait partie, ne serait-ce qu'une minute. L'idée même le répulsait à présent, parce que sa fierté ne pouvait se retirer, et que d'une manière générale, il avait terriblement honte du crime qu'il venait de commettre. Et chaque fois qu'il se surprenait à penser à Eren et lui, tous les deux, il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour se vider la tête. La douleur, sur le coup, suffisait mais il en fallait peu pour que l'idée revienne. C'était inévitable. De la curiosité ? Non. Jean savait que ce n'était pas ça. Peut-être un peu ? Mais s'il était uniquement curieux il n'aurait pas eu si peur.

Et dire qu'il n'avait même pas réalisé ça avant de dire à Eren qu'il l'appréciait. D'un côté, il avait raté quelque chose et il le savait, mais d'un autre, il avait échappé au pire. Lui, un homo ? Vous voulez rire. Il avait toujours aimé les filles, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. Même Mikasa, il la trouvait séduisante, sous ses airs intouchable et mystérieux. Mikasa était une fille chouette. Elle était classe. Jean l'aimait bien. Il aimait bien les filles. Alors quelle preuve lui fallait-il de plus pour s'en convaincre ? C'était tellement inconnu, nouveau pour lui… et Jean _savait _qu'il n'était pas de ceux-là.

Jean aimait les filles.

"Jean-" grogna quelqu'un à ses côtés, et il manqua de sursauter.

En effet, son voisin de table, suffisamment loin pour qu'il se penche s'il voulait lui parler, avait l'air profondément irrité. Ah, Jean avait encore laissé ses pensées prendre dessus. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Tant pis, son voisin, Dennis Elbringer, avait l'habitude. Jean provoquait souvent une certaine crainte chez les gens, et si ce n'était pas de la crainte, c'était un malaise profond, l'appréhension de chacun de ses gestes ou chacunes de ses paroles. Jean parlait peu, cependant, et lorsqu'il parlait, il prenait soin de choisir les mots les plus tranchants. Dennis, lui, était quelqu'un d'assez bavard pour passer outre la réputation de Jean, ce qui lui valait souvent d'être englobé dans un binôme dit "bavard" alors qu'au fond, il ne faisait que faire semblant de l'écouter.

"Quoi ?" fit Jean, irrité, laissant à peine ses lèvres s'ouvrir pour parler.

Dennis fit un geste imperceptible, signe qu'il était soulagé de recevoir une réponse, et se pencha un peu plus près. De là où il était placé, il pouvait voir le piercing à son arcade sourcilière, s'élevant légèrement de manière presque hautaine, comme Jean le faisait si bien. Enfin, il n'en tint pas compte, et poursuivit, tant que le blond l'écoutait encore.

"Un type fait une fête ce week-end."

Il n'alla pas plus loin, à la plus grande surprise de Jean, qui soupira en lâchant un "et ?" exaspéré. Il fallait toujours pousser Dennis pour qu'il aille fond de sa pensée, quémandant sans cesse l'intervention des autres pour se sentir écouté. Un sourire satisfait naquit sur les lèvres du jeune et sa tête bascula vers l'arrière tandis qu'il se donnait un excité. Le silence couvrait la salle de classe, le professeur dictait inlassablement son corps en écrivant des choses inintelligibles au tableau, et même si quelques élèves se laissaient distraire en percevant vaguement les murmures venant de la table du fond, la plupart leur assuraient une intimité parfaite. C'était tout ce dont Jean avait besoin pour menacer son voisin si celui-là venait à le tenter de trop.

"Tout le monde y va. Il paraît qu'elle sera mémorable." Pause, encore. Dennis attendait sûrement la réponse de Jean, qui ne vint pas. Son expression joyeuse se décomposa. "Ben alors, tu viens ou pas ?"

Jean soupira et détourna les yeux, excédé. "Bordel, Elbringer, tu sais très bien que je ne vais à aucune fête. En tout cas, pas à celles de gamins dans votre genre."

Il pensait ce qu'il disait. Et d'une certaine manière, la dernière fois qu'il était "sorti", les choses s'étaient avérées différentes de ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de voir une autre soirée gâchée. Au fond de lui, bien au fond, Jean se demanda si le brun allait y aller, mais y penser ne fit que le faire froncer ses sourcils un peu plus, si bien qu'il avait l'air sur le point de pleurer. En réalité, il retenait le soupir de rage qui s'était bloqué derrière ses lèvres fermées, et Dennis n'arrangeait rien.

"Oh, allez… On vient de commencer l'année et tu fais déjà le rabat-joie. Tu devrais-"

"Ferme ta putain de gueule, Elbringer, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Comment est-ce que tu saurais ce que je devrais faire ? Tu ne sais même pas comment approcher une fille sans qu'elle parte en courant."

Il avait peut-être parlé un peu trop fort, car les deux rangs qui les précédaient se retournèrent dans leur direction, tous intrigués, agacés, ou simplement surpris. Jean n'avait pas daigné tourné la tête en parlant, ça n'en valait pas la peine – surtout pas pour constater qu'au final, Dennis avait éclaté de rire.

C'était tout ce dont Jean avait besoin pour se renfrogner davantage. Dennis n'était pas méchant, mais il était profondément ignorant, inconscient, et sur certaines mesures, stupide. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on pouvait lui reprocher, c'était à peu près le cas de tous les habitants de cette planète – mais Dennis avait la détermination d'Eren et c'était ce qui le rendait plus lourd qu'ennuyeux. Ah, Eren. Jean y pensa l'espace de quelques secondes avant de fixer la page vierge de son bloc notes, celle qui, chez les autres, était déjà presque entièrement remplie. Il n'écoutait même plus en cours. Il n'avait jamais vraiment écouté, cependant. Mais là, c'était à un point tel qu'un instant, il avait oublié où il se trouvait. C'était mauvais. Vraiment.

"Je maintiens que tu en as besoin, tu sais. De l'alcool et des filles te feront le plus grand bien."

Il haussa un souril convaincu et l'espace d'une minute, Jean l'aurait presque cru. Sauf que ce n'était pas vrai ; Jean n'avait pas envie d'alcool, et ce n'était définitivement pas de _filles _qu'il avait besoin. Jean déglutit. Ça, il ne pouvait pas le dire.

"Lâche l'affaire, tu veux," finit-il par dire dans un soupir pour camoufler le rouge qui déjà barrait ses joues.

Instinctivement, il les couvrit de ses mains en se donnant un air ennuyé, mais il ne pouvait ignorer la chaleur brûlante qui grandissait, écorchant sa peau chaque seconde un peu plus. Dieu merci personne ne le regardait. Quand il sentit Dennis hausser les épaules à ses côtés, et le dernier des curieux se retourner en direction du professeur, Jean libéra son visage et fit glisser ses longs doigts jusqu'à ses lèvres, celles qui avaient touché celles d'Eren il y avait peu. Il les caressa pensivement, comme s'il espérait capturer à nouveau la sensation de leurs lèvres scellées. Mais vite, sa main retomba contre la table dans un bruit qui n'échappa pas à la fille devant lui, et ferma ses paupières en signe d'abandon.

Les lèvres d'Eren lui revenaient comme un souvenir qu'il n'était plus sûr d'avoir vécu. Tout état si bizarre, différent, _vide. _Il devait rêver. Il allait bientôt se réveiller. Eren n'avait jamais existé, pas une seule seconde. C'était simplement un rêve plus long que les autres, plus intense, aussi, du genre qu'on n'oublie pas au réveil.

_Et puis merde._

* * *

Finalement, l'occasion de laisser sortir sa rage se montra, peu après que le professeur Zoé ne l'ait interpellé dans le couloir, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner des salles de classe. Hanji Zoé sortait d'une d'elles, fermant maladroitement la porte de sa main droite, l'autre étant prise par des tas de porte-documents dont quelques feuilles insolentes dépassaient légèrement. Zoé n'était pas organisée ni trop disciplinée, elle avait cette nature ouverte et trop humaine qui rendait Jean mal à l'aise. À ses côtés, il se sentait inanimé. Figé dans l'ombre. Mort.

"Hey !" continua-t-elle une fois l'attention du blond captée.

Elle soupira de soulagement quand la porte fut fermée, et le cliquetement des clés disparut pour laisser place aux conversations et aux rires des élèves dans la cour intérieure et tout autour d'eux. Il n'y avait presque personne – en tout cas personne dans le large couloir dans lequel ils s'étaient tous les deux arrêtés, l'un devant l'autre, Hanji souriant plus encore que Jean ne fronçait les sourcils.

"Jean," entama le professeur, "le devoir que tu m'as rendu hier…"

Jean eut envie de soupirer mais se retint. Il s'était douté de ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Et même si d'habitude, il n'en aurait pas donné le moindre intérêt, aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça.

"Tu as du potentiel," fit-elle, décidant de changer de phrase. Elle avait cette tendance à aller d'une extrémité à une autre, et d'une passion qu'il ne pouvait que lui envier. Elle était tellement déterminée à donner de la valeur à ses valeurs qu'il en avait presque honte de ne faire aucun effort. En tout cas, depuis une semaine, il n'en faisait plus. C'était à peine s'il trouvait la volonté d'ouvrir les yeux à l'aube. Si la réalité n'avait pas choisi à sa place, il les aurait sans doute gardés fermés. "Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" Cette fois, elle avait l'air légèrement inquiète, mais son sourire jamais ne s'en allait.

Jean haussa les épaules, de la manière la moins irrespectueuse qu'il put. Blesser Hanji n'était pas dans son intérêt, pas maintenant, non. En même temps, Jean en profita pour chercher une réponse à sa question. C'était une réponse qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir. Pourquoi Eren le perturbait-il autant ? Il n'aimait même pas les garçons. Et pourtant… Pourtant Eren était particulier, comme s'il ne rentrait dans aucune des catégories données. Et dieu c'était perturbant.

Pendant un instant, Jean avait réussi à se convaincre que ce qu'Eren lui apportait – quoi que cela fusse – était acceptable, de toutes les manières, mais maintenant, il n'était plus sûr d'en vouloir. Eren, ses sourires, son absence, le moindre de ses mots. Les bons, les mauvais côtés – et le ton grave qu'il prenait quand les choses commençaient à mal tourner. Non il n'en voulait pas, pas si c'était pour se sentir encore plus vide qu'avant. Ce gamin lui avait déjà trop pris, et encore subsistait la douloureuse sensation qu'on lui arrachait les tripes.

Hanji resserra ses documents contre elle et inclina légèrement la tête. Cette femme avait sans doute la trentaine, peut-être passée, il n'en savait trop rien. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, elle gardait cette jeunesse dans son regard, qui lui ferait presque croire que cette dernière était éternelle une fois capturée. Comme s'il était condamné à lier chacune de ses pensées à Eren, Jean s'imagina Eren éternellement jeune et beau, alors que lui vieillissait au fil des jours. C'était déjà en train de se passer. Et d'une manière ou d'une autre, c'était bien réel, Eren resterait toujours comme il était. Intouchable. Jeune et fascinant. À l'abri de la cruauté du monde, pour qu'on ne l'effrite pas. Dans sa coquille, toujours. Un putain de trésor.

"Je suis désolé," lâcha Jean. Cette fois, il le pensait.

Hanji lui sourit amicalement. "Ne t'en fais pas. Tu sais, je t'aurais bien donné un autre examen à remplir mais ce ne serait pas juste pour les autres. Mais je tenais à ce que tu saches que je sais ce que tu vaux, et, j'espère que tu le sais aussi ?"

Silence. Ce qu'il valait ? Jean ? Il ne lisait jamais. N'écrivait encore moins – même si c'est vrai qu'il y avait pire. Sa culture littéraire était aussi restreinte que sa capacité à supporter les gens ; pire encore, elle frisait l'inexistance. Alors, lui, des capacités ? Certes, il avait l'impression d'enfin comprendre quelque chose, comme si on avait ouvert une porte restée fermée trop longtemps – mais ça ne voulait pas dire que parce qu'il n'avait pas d'aussi mauvais résultats que dans les autres matières, il était doué dans celle-là. Du moins c'était son avis.

"Les écoles font déjà leur choix d'étudiants. Tu as une chance d'entrer dans l'une d'elles, si tu le souhaites. Mais tu ne comptes pas le faire, n'est-ce pas ?" Jean s'apprêtait à répondre mais elle le stoppa gentiment. "Non, ne dis rien." Sourire. "J'ai appris à lire en mes élèves mieux que ceux-là ne savent lire en eux-mêmes. C'est pour ça que je suis certaine que des études littéraires t'iraient à merveille."

"Littéraires ?" répéta Jean, perdu.

"Tu sais, étudier l'histoire de l'écriture, faire tes propres pas dans celle-là, etc, etc." Elle sourit.

Honnêtement, Jean ne savait pas. Oui, écrire n'était pas désagréable, mais devait-il forcément croire ce que lui disait Hanji ? Être son professeur ne voulait pas dire que ses mots avaient toute la véracité du monde. En tout cas, il devait lui laisser le bénéfice du tout, alors il lâcha, non sans hésiter, "Je verrai." Et il disait vrai – il allait voir. Y réfléchir. (Dans le meilleur des cas, ils auraient peut-être une université loin, très loin d'ici.)

Doucement, Hanji hocha la tête, signe qu'elle notait ça quelque part. C'était la première à croire en lui depuis bien longtemps, mais Jean tentait de ne pas s'habituer à cette drôle de sensation. Il savait que ça ne durerait probablement pas.

Son professeur le salua gentiment tout en s'éloignant, et Jean se retrouvant seul, planté à l'endroit exact où Hanji l'avait laissé. Il regarda le vide un moment, comme si elle n'était jamais partie, puis pivota et regarda de l'autre côté, sans bouger. Il entendait les gens rire au loin, et toute cette vie, dans l'instant, il n'en voulait pas. Au fond il ne savait pas trop ce qui le retenait d'aller s'enfermer dans les toilettes, de crier jusqu'à briser sa voix, de taper dans la porte jusqu'à se briser les os. Il voulait ressentir l'intensité de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur de lui, et c'était infiniment frustrant de ne le sentir que dans sa tête ou dans son estomac. La douleur d'une gifle aurait été la bienvenue.

Jean soupira et commença à faire son chemin en direction de l'autre bout du lycée. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à traverser la cour intérieure, quelque chose attira instinctivement son regard, et il se tourna à l'endroit où il avait trouvé Eren et son petit-ami, l'autre fois. Le coeur serré, il leva la tête – mais alors qu'il pensait faire face au vide et repartir toujours aussi amer, ce qu'il trouva lui fit l'effet d'un poignard dans le dos – et l'espace d'une seconde, juste une seconde, Jean se sentit vivant à nouveau, comme s'il venait de recevoir la preuve suffisante qu'il n'était pas encore mort.

Pas encore.

Là, contre le casier, Eren était adossé, et à ses côtés, un garçon parlait en mettant des cahiers dans le casier métallique qui lui faisait face. Eren avait les mains derrière son dos, et se tenait de manière à prouver qu'il s'ennuyait profondément, mais il semblait écouter d'une oreille distraite ce que l'autre disait. Puis, sans que Jean ait eu – la bonne – idée de s'enfuir et de disparaître, ou même de détourner les yeux, deux perles émeraudes croisèrent les siennes, plus brillantes que d'habitude – et paradoxalement, elles n'avaient jamais été aussi sombres.

Eren le regardait bien, avec toute la franchise du monde, mais Jean put lire l'étonnement évoluer sur ses traits car le garçon releva le menton sous l'étonnemment, avant de se décoller légèrement du mur, de s'appuyer sur ses deux pieds – il jouait avec l'une de ses chaussures depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé – et de laisser ses mains retomber mollement le long de son corps. Le type à ses côtés ne sembla pas remarquer – soit son récit était trop excitant, soit il était profondément concentré dans son échange de livres, tenant le sac serré entre la paroi métallique et son ventre, afin de jouir de ses deux mains.

Un instant, Jean se demanda quoi faire. Mais alors qu'il sentait son coeur aller un peu plus vite, il se rappela de ce qu'il avait décidé. Eren était un poison, un poison qui, déjà coulait dans ses veines. Il était contaminé et il ne voulait pas risquer de raccourcir ses jours davantage. Instantanément, le visage de Jean devint sombre et fermé – et encore une fois, il put lire l'étonnement pur sur le visage du brun, qui sembla froncer légèrement les sourcils en signe d'irritation. Quoi, Jean l'avait blessé ? L'ironie était puante.

"Att-" s'apprêta à dire Eren quand il sentait que Jean lui échappait, à trois mètres de là, mais il se passa quelque chose qui d'une manière ou d'une manière, rendit inutile toute intervention de sa part. Les dés étaient déjà jetés et le destin avait décidé pour eux : car quand le garçon ferma son casier et se retourna, Jean n'eut pas besoin de plus d'une seconde pour le reconnaître.

Et cette fois-ci, le pincement au coeur qu'il ressentait fit gicler du sang, avec une violence tellement intense qu'il le fit transparaître sur son visage, et Eren le remarqua. Presque paniqué dans le détail qu'il avait oublié – celui-là même, légèrement gênant, qui faisait qu'il n'était pas libre – il fit volte face en direction de son petit-ami, pour découvrir avec horreur qu'il avait ses yeux plantés sur Jean, et que celui-ci lui rendait volontiers la pareille.

Eren était de nature agile, rapide et fûtée, mais cette fois-ci, il ne put rien faire. Il n'avait même pas vu Jean bouger que l'autre était déjà férocement plaqué contre la paroi métallique, provoquant un claquement brusque et sauvage, qui, sans aucun doute, fit sursauter – et par la même occasion attira l'attention – les gens assis dans les alentours. Jean savait que ce qu'il faisait était profondément mal. Il n'en avait pas le droit – de même qu'Eren n'avait pas eu le droit de lui cacher une chose pareille, même si Jean préférait penser qu'il s'en fichait.

Pixis lui avait dit de choisir ; alors il avait choisi. S'il n'avait pas pu choisir Eren, en revanche, il avait au moins choisi de sauver le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait, après avoir découvert qu'il appréciait ce gamin plus qu'il ne le devait. La tête du brun valsa vers l'arrière et Jean serra fermement les pans de son col, dans ses mains, l'empêchant de se défaire de son emprise. D'ici, Jean était en position de force, mais ça n'empêcha évidemment pas l'autre de grimacer.

"Encore toi," grogna-t-il.

À leurs côtés, Eren les regardait faire, ébahi par ce qui venait de se passer. Non seulement Jean avait provoqué une bagarre, mais il l'avait provoqué, il en était _certain_, à cause de lui. À cause de ce qu'il avait pensé ne pas avoir vu, puis ce dont il avait nié l'existence, et ce, enfin, dont Eren avait confirmé la véracité en le repoussant.

Eren le vit, il le vit faire – il attrapa du regard la main de son petit-ami, prête à attraper l'épaule de Jean pour le balancer dans le vide. "Samuel !" s'écria le brun, et immédiatement, le type se figea, concentrant toute son attention sur Eren, yeux grands ouverts. Eren, en revanche, avait plissé les yeux et froncé les sourcils, d'un air sévère, presque comme s'il réprimandait un enfant. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, puisqu'il sembla être davantage irrité – et Jean finit par tourner la tête en direction d'Eren.

Ils se regardèrent brièvement, assez longtemps en revanche pour que ce regard ait une signification, peu importe laquelle. De toute manière ils ne savaient pas. S'excuser ? Aucun d'eux ne semblait apte à s'excuser – même si Eren l'aurait peut-être fait, si 'Samuel' avait laissé le temps à Jean de disparaître sans rien dire. L'un en voulait à l'autre autant que ce fait était réciproque, et c'était une boucle infinie qui allait se répéter, il le savait. Il le _sentait_.

Les yeux d'Eren brillaient de stupeur et de colère en même temps, et Jean sentit son ventre se serrer douloureusement. Non, non, pas ça. Pas encore. Il détourna violemment la tête, l'inclinant près de son épaule pour s'en mettre à l'abri – et le regard d'Eren se posa à nouveau sur Samuel, qui semblait contenir toute sa colère. Inutile de dire que des élèves les regardaient faire.

La main de Samuel était toujours crispée sur la veste en jean, éternellement trop grande, de Jean, tout autant que les mains de Jean étaient crispées autour du col de Samuel. C'était à celui qui bougerait en premier, comme les combats de cow-boys dans lesquels tout était une question de bluff, de stratégie. Ici, c'était une question de nerfs. Mais Eren était là.

Le facteur imprévu.

La donnée qui changeait tout.

"Lâche-le," fit-il, et Jean se glaça, ne sachant trop à qui il parlait.

Il s'apprêta à tourner la tête pour croiser son regard et avoir la confirmation que l'ordre lui était bien destiné, mais la main qu'il sentait contre son épaule se détacha tout à coup et son coeur manqua un battement. Alors, Eren venait de demander à son _petit-ami _de _le _lâcher ? Non, c'était impensable. Jean crut qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose du genre "il n'en vaut pas la peine", mais il n'en fit rien. Eren n'ajouta pas un mot.

Jean n'avait pas le choix – il devait éviter la confrontation qui l'attendait. Si la bagarre avait été stoppée avec autant d'efficacité, inutile d'essayer de raviver la flamme. Eren semblait avoir suffisamment irrité son petit-ami pour que cela ne marche ; celui-là d'ailleurs avait l'air prêt à leur sauter à la gorge, à tous les deux. Samuel n'avait rien demandé, dans le fond. C'était la faute de Jean. Mais du point de vue d'Eren c'était la leur à tous les deux – et d'Eren surtout ; mais il tapait sur Samuel parce que bordel, il ne pouvait pas taper sur Eren.

Aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, ce qui le surprit lui-même, Jean s'éloigna comme un fantôme, ses jambes ayant prévu leur chemin à l'avance pour ne pas perdre une seule minuscule seconde. C'était programmé de telle manière que quand Eren constata qu'il s'en allait vraiment, Jean était déjà suffisamment loin.

"Jean !" fit une voix, brûlante de colère.

De la colère et des tas d'autres choses. Dieu savait quoi.

"Jean, putain !" cria-t-il encore.

Aucun doute, c'était Eren.

Mais le blond continua d'avancer, de plus en plus vite, sentant son sac à dos rebondir brusquement contre son dos à chaque fois qu'il faisait, en total contretemps avec le balancement de ce dernier. Ses pas s'accéléraient si bien qu'il parvint jusqu'au large couloir d'en face, et poussa les portes de l'entrée du lycée, dévalant les marches beiges une à une – même merde, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire _maintenant_.

Puis un bruit retentit, dehors d'abord, près de lui, puis dans sa poitrine comme un écho.

Il ne sut pas trop comment il l'avait raté, mais il n'avait pas rêvé – et une main se posa violemment sur son épaule, déterminée.


	12. Shitty Brat

Le contact fut tellement stupéfiant qu'il se retourna instantanément, manquant de basculer vers l'arrière ce faisant. Quelque part, il s'était attendu à voir Samuel, demandant plus que le semblant de lutte auquel ils avaient eu droit – mais ce n'était pas le cas. Une autre partie de lui espérait voir quelque chose d'autre, et cette partie-là avait raison.

"Lâche-moi, tu veux," fit Jean, mais ce n'était nullement une suggestion.

"Jean."

Eren se tenait là, les joues rouges de l'effort surhumain qu'il avait dû fournir pour le rattraper à temps, et celui peut-être d'avoir trouvé l'audace de le faire. Ce gamin ne manquait pas de bravoure, mais les circonstances étaient légèrement bancales. Jean n'était même pas sûr de vraiment vivre cet instant – s'était-il encore endormi en cours de biologie, aux côtés du bavard et ennuyant Dennis ? Peut-être. D'un côté, il l'espérait – il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation. D'un autre… les yeux verts et étincelants qui avaient accroché les siens, plus froids que jamais, étaient la seule chose qui lui manquait pour respirer.

Et Jean n'avait même pas réalisé à quel point il manquait d'oxygène jusque là.

"Va te faire foutre," trancha Jean, de toute la rancoeur dont il était capable.

La main d'Eren s'était détachée de lui quand il s'était retourné, et aucun d'eux n'osa établir le moindre contact autre que celui de leurs yeux. Il aurait pensé qu'Eren ne réagirait pas, mais avec surprise, il constata que ces derniers mots l'avaient écorché. Depuis quand ce que disait Jean l'atteignait-il ? Surtout dans un moment pareil – c'était débile. Mais Eren était décidé à le faire parler, d'une manière ou d'une autre, et qu'importe pour quoi. S'excuser – bien qu'il connaisse assez Jean pour savoir qu'il ne le ferait pas, en tout cas, pas si l'on l'y force. Ou peut-être lui enfoncer cette lame dans sa poitrine, qui déjà transperçait sa peau. Il ne suffirait que de l'enfoncer davantage, c'était pas grand chose.

Jean avait la haine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait définitivement envie de faire mal à Eren, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Par les mots ou de ses mains. Avec la violence de son regard ou sa mâchoire crispée. Il y avait tant de manières de l'atteindre que chaque geste était une possibilité, et Jean commença à réfléchir à la manière la plus efficace de blesser son égo.

"Jean," répétait toujours Eren – mais cette voix, d'une voix douce, calme, basse. Comme si c'était son dernier souffle, son ultime tentative.

Ils se turent soudainement. Pendant de longues secondes. Se contentant simplement de s'observer en fronçant les sourcils, de peine, de colère, de la haine la plus pure mêlée à des choses que Jean ne connaissait pas ; alors inutile de leur donner des noms. Mais au fond de sa poitrine il avait l'impression que c'était injuste. Samuel, ce type, Eren, tout était profondément injuste. Il n'aurait jamais dû rencontrer ce gars aux yeux verts, à la peau dorée, ce garçon jeune et dynamique qui ne manquait pas de rêves dans un monde foutu en l'air. C'était de l'espoir fou – et le pire était qu'Eren avait l'esprit d'un enfant, forgée dans la haine d'un adulte qui avait tout vu. Sa sagesse n'avait d'égal que de son insouciance, et ce paradoxe était tout ce qui faisait Eren. Eren était une putain de flamme, avec laquelle Jean s'était brûlé les doigts.

Et la douleur était atroce.

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" demanda finalement le brun, sans reproche. C'était une question plus désespérée qu'autre chose – sa voix à peine arrivait à tenir le coup. On aurait dit qu'il était au bout de ses forces, et dans ces circonstances, c'était étrange.

Jean resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Pourquoi le faisait-il ? Il n'en savait rien, non, vraiment, mais il savait qu'il avait envie de provoquer la bagarre, un autre genre bagarre, ce genre de lutte psychologique dans laquelle le but est de rendre l'autre malade à en vomir. Il voulait qu'Eren regrette ; regretter peu importe ce qu'il avait fait. Jean ne pouvait pas encore pointer du doigt ce qui le dérangeait, et il mettait la faute sur le caractère de Samuel, comme quoi ce dernier était quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter, point. Mais il y avait plus et il le savait. Comment lui dire ? Non, il n'était même pas question de lui dire. Jean avait déjà fait trop d'écarts.

"Pourquoi tu es avec lui ?" répliqua Jean, se mordant l'intérieur des joues en comprenant à quel point cette question le trahissait. Il venait d'ouvrir une porte jusque là fermée et pour sûr, Eren allait y entrer.

"Quoi, Samuel ?" Il haussa les épaules en secouant la tête. "Parce que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un."

Jean sembla déglutir en silence. Il avait envie de lui crier qu'il était là, lui aussi, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de Samuel, jamais. Mais c'était plus dur à dire qu'il ne l'aurait cru, comme si sa langue refusait de le trahir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

C'était singulier – tous deux n'avaient pas oublié l'étrange échange de l'autre matin, celui où ils s'étaient tous deux confiés l'un à l'autre, ni le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé contre les casiers, et les tonnes de regards douloureux qui avaient suivi. Mais dans l'instant, rien ne semblait s'être passé, et Jean eut l'insoutenable impression que s'il ne faisait rien, ces événements perdraient de leur importance. Il ne voulait pas. C'était une chose à laquelle il pensait avec un peu trop de violence, mais les lèvres d'Eren contre les siennes n'avaient jamais semblé si douces. Il aurait voulu les goûter, encore. Mais son cœur battait trop vite et il savait que sa fierté ferait barrière – encore.

Comme le blond n'intervenait pas, Eren poursuivit. "J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour ne pas me foutre en l'air, tu comprends ? C'est ma garantie pour l'avenir. Si je n'avais pas Samuel dans mon dos Dieu sait où je serais maintenant."

Jean fronça les sourcils. Et alors ? Lui aussi, pouvait le faire. Mais comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Eren alla plus loin encore.

"Comment pourrais-tu veiller sur moi ? Et comment te rendre la pareille ? Regarde l'évidence, le mélange n'est pas ingénieux."

Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Jean eut véritablement mal à ces mots. Eren supposait qu'il n'en était pas capable, et par cela, supposait que Jean était néanmoins prêt à le faire. Mais savoir qu'Eren ne trouvait pas leur alliance raisonnable lui fit plus de mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant le gamin avait raison.

Automatiquement, Jean sentit son corps se défendre sans qu'il ne puisse réagir.

"Va te faire foutre, Jaëger," et les mots flottèrent entre eux un instant. Brûlants.

En disant ça, sa mâchoire se crispa dangereusement et ses pieds esquissèrent un, deux pas en arrière, maladroits et pressés. Il avait envie de s'enfuir, s'enfuir de lui, de ses yeux verts posés sur lui, même si la part de lui qui saignait à chaque seconde voulait les sentir le regarder encore un peu.

Il avait la sensation d'avoir déjà gagné, quelque part. Quoi qu'il fasse, ces yeux émeraude se poseraient _toujours _sur lui. Peu importe ce qu'il était capable de faire, Eren le suivrait _toujours _du coin de l'oeil, et si Jean était une âme raisonnable, il se serait contenté de cette victoire.

Mais Jean n'était pas raisonnable.

"Tu ne pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein ?" insista Eren. "Frapper Samuel. Tu veux lui faire mal, c'est ça ?" Non, c'était à _lui _qu'il voulait faire mal – et quelque part il s'en empêchait, car Eren semblait être la dernière personne qu'il voulait blesser. "C'est bon, tu l'as plaqué contre les casiers, tu te sens mieux maintenant ? C'est quoi la prochaine étape ?"

Eren, cette fois, avait ce ton de reproche lourd, dans sa voix. Jean ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

"Samuel n'a pas peur, lui. Il n'a pas peur d'être ce qu'il est, de l'assumer, d'être avec moi et de me supporter. En revanche, ce dont il a peur, c'est qu'un con comme toi vienne tout gâcher."

Jean sentit sa bouche devenir sèche. Subtilement, Eren venait de supposer que Jean avait changé les choses. Subtilement, Eren venait de supposer qu'il n'était pas indemne. Bordel, c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

"Eren-"

"Non !" Il soupira. "Je ne te comprends pas, tu sais. Je sais que j'ai mes humeurs mais dans le genre, t'es vraiment un connard." Oui, il l'était. "Ecoute, arrête. Arrête de chercher à lui arracher les yeux chaque fois que tu le vois, d'accord ? Arrête de chercher à provoquer quelque chose, peu importe ce que c'est. Arrête de chercher tout court."

Silence. Leurs coeurs battaient si vite…

"C'est tout."

Eren se retourna et commença à monter les marches. Il disparut à l'intérieur du bâtiment sans un regard pour lui, et Jean eut l'horrible impression qu'il venait, encore, de tout gâcher, comme si l'espace d'un instant une brêche s'était ouverte et que durant cet instant, il aurait pu tout capturer d'Eren. Il aurait pu gagner. Gagner quoi ? Aucune idée. Mais ne pas finir ainsi. Encore une fois, son orgueil avait frappé et il avait choisi ça plutôt que d'être sincère. Il était sincère, certes, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il était censé lui dire là. Tout ce qu'il avait pensé, il l'avait gardé pour lui.

Mais bordel, il pensait.

Il était là. Il pouvait veiller sur lui.

* * *

Jean arriva tellement vite qu'il fit sursauter une fille. Sa main plaquée contre les casiers résonna en un bruit – trop – familier, et Dennis tourna une tête stupéfaite vers lui. Les deux filles et le garçon à qui il parlait se regardèrent, ébahis de voir Jean débouler ainsi, surtout avec la réputation solitaire qu'il avait.

"Jean ?" fit l'autre, et sa voix ne cacha pas son étonnement.

"Dennis," lui répondit Jean d'une voix charmeuse.

Ça voulait dire, sans l'ombre d'un doute, qu'il venait ici dans un certain but, non celui de faire du social. Et de toute évidence, c'était quelque chose qu'il allait, encore par la suite, regretter. Mais au diable les conséquences, il s'en foutait bien, Jean n'avait jamais été raisonnable et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer.

Un sourire mystérieux naquit sur les lèvres du blond.

"C'est où et quand, déjà, cette fameuse fête ?"

Pour toute réponse, Dennis lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

* * *

"Jean, ce n'est pas une bonne idée."

Jean et Marco se tenaient debout devant la boîte déjà pleine de monde, si pleine qu'il semblait difficile d'imaginer davantage de gens y entrer. Dennis n'avait pas menti, il y avait vraiment tout le monde. Il croisa des types de l'équipe de football, de basketball, même une tête en Histoire qui avait trouvé sa place dans une université de renommée pour l'an prochain, ou la fille timide qui s'était évanouie en biologie l'année dernière, durant une dissection des plus sauvages. C'était la concentration des gens qu'il avait déjà vus, comme ci, comme ça, et il _savait _qu'il y trouverait un certain brun. Pixis avait raison, c'était une question de choix, et Jean venait, encore une fois, d'en faire un. Ce n'était toujours pas l'option raisonnable et il n'en sortirait pas indemne, mais bordel, il était certain que c'était le bon choix.

Jean avait fourré ses mains dans les poches de son hoodie, d'un rouge vif qui lui donnait des airs sanglants. Le t-shirt blanc qu'il portait en-dessous portait le nom d'un groupe punk qu'il aimait bien, et il portait son éternel jean bleu, trop grand et retroussé à ses chevilles, arrivant juste au-dessus de ses bottes militaires. Jean avait mis tout son attirail de piercings, et ses tatouages dépassaient aisément dans son cou. Certes, ici n'était pas sa place, mais Jean était déterminé à passer outre ce fait. Marco avait décidé de venir avec lui, car, d'abord, il aimait bien voir ses amis durant les fêtes, et qu'en plus, laisser Jean y aller seul ne semblait pas être une bonne idée. Ce dernier n'avait pas énoncé ses motivations à voix haute mais Marco se doutait qu'un certain brun joueur avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Et il n'avait jamais vu Jean aussi buté.

Ils s'avancèrent et quelqu'un ouvrit la porte d'entrée avant qu'ils ne puissent le faire, sortant dehors en riant, un gobelet à la main. Une fille le suivit et ils profitèrent de la brêche pour s'infiltrer à l'intérieur, sentant immédiatement l'air chaud et l'énergie de tous ces corps les englober avec force. Le type qui avait organisé la fête, dont le nom échappait – une fois de plus – à Jean, avait loué une boîte entière pour lui tout seul. L'espace d'une nuit, il y avait tout à leur disposition : les locaux, la musique, les lumières et la scène, les toilettes, les vestiaires, le parking. C'était comme si cet endroit était soudainement à eux et le fait qu'il n'y ait que des gens du lycée était à la fois un avantage et un inconvénient. Jean aurait aimé ne connaître personne ; mais c'était sûrement une bonne chose.

Instantanément, la musique les enlaça. Elle était forte, très forte, on s'en rendait vaguement compte dehors. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, parler devenait une chose difficile. Tant pis – Jean n'était pas ici pour faire la conversation, de toute manière, ni avec son frère ni avec ces personnes dont les ombres se déhanchaient de manière presque létale dans la pénombre de la salle. La pièce était immense, très large et profonde, si bien que d'ici, Jean ne pouvait distinguer le fond de la salle ; pas avec tout ce monde. Les néons verts et roses fluo dansaient en projetant des formes singulières un peu partout sur les corps, les murs et l'obscurité. L'ambiance était tellement différente de ses clubs underground. Tellement plus… normale.

Il s'avança et descendit le semi-escalier qui menait au niveau du sol, et lorsqu'il s'approcha de la piste de danse, la musique lui revint encore plus bruyante. Les percussions étaient puissantes et il aurait presque dit que le sol tremblait sous ses pieds. L'air était tantôt frais tantôt brûlant, mais chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'un corps, Jean sentait une vague de chaleur l'envelopper. Il n'aimait pas la proximité des gens en général, et cet endroit était une véritable ruche – mais il devait trouver Eren et pour ça, il se collerait à tous les corps du monde.

"Jean-" tenta Marco, mais sa voix se fit ensevelir par la musique, les cris d'excitation autour d'eux et le brouahah des gens qui dansaient. Jean se retourna brièvement vers son frère, à quelques mètres derrière lui, qui lui fit signe qu'il allait rester près du bar. Marco aimait bien les fêtes mais les boîtes de nuit avaient quelque chose de moins sécurisant, d'un peu plus osé que de la familiarité rassurante des fêtes. Mais il avait repéré un ami à lui, non loin de là, alors Marco survivrait. D'ailleurs, il avait insisté pour venir, alors il se débrouillerait.

Jean continua son chemin sans se soucier une seconde de plus à ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il était en train de faire une erreur, à foncer dans le tas de cette manière, à fermer les yeux pour jouer l'aveugle. C'était un jeu dangereux mais s'il gagnait, alors le lot de consolation en vaudrait sûrement la chandelle. Ce n'était même plus une question de récompense, non. C'était un enjeu bien plus grand.

"Fais chier !" grogna Jean, mais il ne s'entendit même pas le dire tant le bruit l'englobait.

Il ne sentait même plus son sang battre à ses oreilles, et les pulsations violentes de la musique faisaient sursauter son coeur à chaque fois. Un instant, Jean se demanda si son coeur battait encore, s'il tenait le coup, s'il supportait le brusque choc de chaque battement. Il s'écoula deux, peut-être trois minutes entre le moment où Marco l'avait quitté et celui où, finalement, quelque chose se passa. Là-bas, un peu plus loin et tout aussi collé aux autres que lui, un garçon. _Son _garçon.

L'espace d'une seconde, Jean se demanda s'il devait fuir, et ce fut tentant. Mais fuir, il ne faisait que ça, jour après jour, et il en avait marre. Il était bel et bien venu pour une raison précise, et merde, il allait faire ce qu'il devait faire. Sa fierté en prendrait un coup et peut-être même que les choses tournaient mal, plus mal encore qu'elles n'étaient déjà, mais au moins il aurait agi au lieu de parler, sourcils froncés, comme si chacun de ses mots pourrait changer la moindre chose : c'était faux.

Eren dansait dans la pénombre, éclairé de temps à autres par les néons qui lui offraient une lumière fugace, violente, et si colorée qu'Eren semblait étincelant. Sa tête bougeait lentement de gauche à droite, d'avant en arrière, de manière presque molle, comme si l'effort était pénible. Quant à ses bras, ils étaient tantôt levés vers le plafond, tantôt en suspens au-dessus de sa tête, lui permettant de se déhancher avec cette même lenteur délicieuse qui le rendait presque irréel. Les autres autour de lui qui se pressaient, sautaient en l'air avant de rebondir aussitôt, sans jamais s'arrêter, qui criaient et secouaient leurs poings serrés dans l'air chaud – et Eren à côté, éternel, intouchable, comme si personne ne pouvait l'atteindre.

La lumière éphémère donnait un aspect pratiquement fantomatique à son allure, et quand il basculait sa tête vers l'arrière, il offrait son cou à l'obscurité, mettant en évidence sa pomme d'Adam et la magnifique courbe de son cou. Jean aurait voulu la mordre, la toucher, l'effleurer du bout des lèvres. Sentir son sang battre en-dessous, à un rythme effréné et vivant. Savourer la chaleur de sa peau.

Bordel, il était beau.

Jean quitta – non sans regret – sa contemplation silencieuse, constatant qu'il était immobile au milieu d'une foule déchaînée. De loin, il devait avoir l'air infiniment étrange, d'autant plus que maintenant qu'il avait repéré Eren, son air féroce s'était évaporé pour laisser place à un visage neutre et presque troublé. C'est lentement que le blond s'avança, presque hésitant, mais pas totalement incertain. Au fond de sa poitrine, il y avait cette sensation brûlante, bien plus encore que l'air chaud qui collait sa peau, et lourde, bien plus lourde, presque douloureuse – c'était ça qui le maintenait sur Terre à cet instant.

À moins de deux mètres de lui, quelque chose se passa. Eren, qui fermait les yeux tout en laissant son corps bouger avec lenteur, les rouvrit délicatement et comme s'ils étaient voués à se poser sur Jean, croisèrent ceux, pétillants et perdus, de ce dernier. C'était fou. Eren était plus jeune, plus vulnérable, oui, tellement vulnérable – et pourtant, il avait tellement plus de contrôle que Jean. Il était foutu en l'air, lui aussi ; mais il avait une façon de vivre sa vie qui le laissait sur le cul. Tantôt il donnait l'air d'aimer la pénombre, tantôt la lumière lui semblait la solution. Il jonglait entre les extrêmes et les couleurs, le sourire et les larmes, et son rire avait mille consonances. Jean était tellement fade, neutre, à ses côtés.

Eren sembla murmurer quelque chose du bout des lèvres, sans jamais s'arrêter de danser, et conservant cette allure presque démoniaque. Peut-être avait-il dit _hey _ou son prénom, ou quelque sorte de salut ou d'insulte silencieuse. Jean s'en fichait – il progressa à nouveau, plaçant aveuglément ses pieds l'un après l'autre pour parvenir jusqu'à Eren. Une petite voix raisonnable le suppliait de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas Samuel dans les parages, mais l'autre, bien plus bruyante encore, lui ordonnait de ne pas en tenir compte. Son choix était vite fait.

_Gamin de merde, _souffla-t-il de ses lèvres, et quand il vit Eren étirer – si légèrement qu'on le devinait à peine – les coins de sa bouche, il comprit que ce dernier avait comprit ce qu'il venait de dire. Jean aurait voulu lui sourire en retour, mais le fait de voir Eren le faire était déjà bien suffisant, il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

"T'en as mis du temps," cria Eren pour couvrir la musique.

Ils n'entendaient pas grand chose mais moins d'un mètre les séparait et c'était suffisant pour qu'ils se comprennent. Jean sentit son cœur s'envoler – ce gamin changeait d'avis comme de chaussettes. Mais au fond c'était sa manière de s'exprimer, et il savait que l'Eren qu'il avait en face de lui, dans l'instant, et on ne pouvait plus sincère.

"Quelqu'un m'empêchait d'entrer," répondit Jean.

Bien sûr personne ne l'avait retenu dehors, mais en disant ça, Jean voyait la métaphore totale du cœur d'Eren. Oui, Eren lui avait montré la porte du doigt, puis l'avait empêché d'entrer, et enfin il y avait trouvé un moyen de braver la muraille qui le protégeait. Eren était foutu.

Eren ne devait pas voir d'où il voulait en venir, en tout cas, il ne releva pas. Jean n'ajouta rien, lui non plus, car Eren s'était rapproché et d'une manière presque imperceptible, avait glissé ses bras autour de son cou, les laissant prendre nonchalamment de l'autre côté. Comme pour suivre le mouvement, leurs deux corps se collèrent l'un contre l'autre, et Jean sentit son propre coeur partir dans une nouvelle course. Ce gamin était vraiment un connard. Mais il était venu pour ça.

Leurs visages étaient encore assez distancés l'un l'autre pour qu'ils se regardent dans les yeux, et s'y perdirent mutuellement.

"Et l'autre fillette ?" demanda Jean, mais ce n'était pas tellement une question. Plutôt une prière.

Evidemment, Jean parlait de Samuel. Qui d'autre ? En guise de réponse, Eren étira ses lèvres en un sourire machiavélique et la pénombre mêlée aux néons fluos le rendaient fascinant. Il était effrayant, mais séduisant, dans l'instant, si mystérieux. Merde.

Eren n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui répondre. Sûrement qu'il n'en saurait pas plus même s'il se coupait les veines devant lui. C'était une chose qu'il devait peut-être découvrir de lui-même – cependant il n'en eut pas le temps, car l'emprise de ses bras autour de son cou se fit plus forte, et comme par réflexe, Jean posa doucement le bout de ses doigts sur la taille du plus jeune. Il ne s'écoula qu'une seule seconde avant qu'Eren ne se mette sur la pointe des pieds et n'atteigne ses lèvres, un sourire toujours présent contre les siennes. D'abord, il se détacha doucement, comme si c'était un simple contact, bref, fugace, éphémère. Mais aussitôt, le brun refit la même chose et profita de la surprise créée pour prendre le contrôle total de ses lèvres. Jean ne faisait rien, il se contentait d'attendre, d'écouter son cœur battre, ses lèvres parlant à sa place.

C'était samedi soir et la veille, il n'avait pas pu dormir. Cet idiot l'avait tenu éveillé. Quelque part, Jean était certain qu'il en était de même pour lui. C'est sûrement à cette pensée qu'il laissa ses paumes s'aplatir contre le t-shirt de l'adolescent, serrant le tissu entre ses longs doigts pour s'accrocher à quelque chose.

Il fallait qu'il le possède, d'une manière comme d'une autre ; qu'il prouve qu'Eren était à lui, et à personne d'autre, même si l'idée d'aimer ce garçon le dérangeait profondément. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait choisi, décidé, encore moins désiré. Il n'en voulait toujours pas, d'ailleurs – mais l'évidence était là, immense et pétillante : il avait besoin d'Eren pour respirer. Il avait commencé à vivre pour de bon le jour où il était tombé sur lui, sans trop même s'en rendre compte, mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'en son absence, il mourait à nouveau, le quitter n'était plus une option. Pourtant des tonnes de questions frappaient dans sa tête et le mot 'couple' n'était pas quelque chose qui lui était agréable.

Malgré tout ça, Jean se laissa emporter par ses émotions – soulagement, joie, excitation, trouble et chagrin – et après avoir mordu la lèvre d'Eren, entreouvrit la bouche pour laisser un accès nouveau au plus jeune. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, immobiles dans la foule, parfois leurs mains ou leurs bras bougeant d'un endroit à l'autre, ou leurs têtes s'inclinant, à gauche, à droite, changeant de côté, de cadence, d'allure.

Oui, Jean avait besoin de ce putain de gamin insupportable pour vivre. Pour respirer. D'ici, d'ailleurs, on aurait dit qu'ils trouvaient leur oxygène dans la bouche de l'autre, refusant obstinément de se détacher. Comme si, fatalement, ils manqueraient d'air une fois séparés. C'était peut-être bien le cas, après tout.


	13. Do You Like Bacon?

My, my, my ! Je suis désoléeeeeee du temps que j'ai mis à FINIR ce chapitre. Il est un peu plus longtemps que ce que je pensais faire, mais il faut dire que j'ai préféré ralloner la scène puisqu'il ne se passait pas grand-chose dedans. C'est juste du blah blah, des regards, des questions débiles et puis des descriptions, encore, encore et encore. Je suis désolée, vraiment… c'est médiocre et l'autre jour, je l'avais commencé, mais je me suis arrêtée vers 1500 mots et je ne reprends que ce soir. Bon, au moins je l'ai terminé, c'est un pas de plus vers la suite de l'histoire, et il y a telllemmmmment de choses que j'ai envie de poser ici. Eren a beaucoup, beaucoup à dire.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, comme toujours. Je vous remercie pour votre soutien dans toutes mes fictions confondues, et puis merci aux fidèles lectrices et aux courageux qui laissent des traces de leur passage, par PM ou reviews. Cette nuit je vais sans doute commencer mes révisions pour mon oral blanc qui est le 25, et si je ne le fais pas cette nuit alors ce sera la nuit prochaine (parce que je joue à un jeu dangereux qui s'appelle la procrastination). Je serai en vacances le 25 à 14h et quelques et honnêtement, je suis contente de me dire qu'il s'agira des _dernières _vacances avant les vacances d'été. J'ai tellement hâte de me poser dans un coin de ma chambre, savourer la tiédeur fatiguante et écrire toute la nuit, toute la journée, encore et encore. J'vous aime. Vous allez bien ? Ah, et, pour ceux qui sont curieux, je vous redirige vers cette playlist : _ / helloishipereri/ another-day-in-paradise._

* * *

Ses mains accrochaient sa peau comme si sa vie en dépendait et à mesure qu'il perdait son souffle, une tornade de pensées ravageait son esprit. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi diable s'était-il précipité vers Eren avec le besoin vital de le garder près de lui, alors que ce gamin était insupportable et indécis ? Alors qu'il l'avait tourmenté tout ce temps ? Certes il ne l'avait peut-être pas voulu. Mais Eren ne le repoussait pas et au diable Samuel, au diable ceux qui pouvaient les voir, au diable les idiots qui s'arrêteraient de danser autour d'eux pour laisser glisser leurs yeux surpris dans leur direction. Jean avait peur, oui. Il était terrifié. Mais les mains d'Eren voyageaient dans ses cheveux, avec une tendresse infinie qui aurait suffi à le calmer dans les pires circonstances. Alors il ignorait cette douleur pénible et dangereuse dans son ventre, pour se concentrer sur les lèvres qui brûlaient sur les siennes, avides et désespérées, en priant pour que ce ne soit pas sa descente en enfer.

Ce gamin lui avait tout pris. Sa fierté, sa liberté de penser, son insouciance. Le garçon indifférent et absent qu'il était revenait peu à peu à la vie, et d'une manière tellement imperceptible qu'il s'en rendait à peine compte. Il le détestait pour ça. Il le détestait si fort qu'il aurait pu lui faire mal s'il avait voulu. Il n'aimait pas ses sourires moqueurs, la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux, et si vivante, sans oublier son attitude puérile et sa capacité à tout foutre en l'air. Simplement, il ne le détestait pas complètement. Une partie de lui en était consciente et c'était davantage de raisons de le haïr.

Si seulement il avait pu.

Il se passa quelques choses. Des bras, des coudes, il ressentit quelques coups, certains plus doux que d'autres, et était incapable de dire d'où ils venaient. C'était comme la phase de semi-sommeil, durant laquelle il restait en équilibre sur le fil entre la réalité et le rêve. S'il basculait d'un côté, il finissait toujours pas balancer de l'autre, avant de revenir encore. Il n'avait pas conscience de la réalité, et si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas eu cette audace. Jean n'était pas le type très brave par nature, ni très romantique non plus. Il était juste ce garçon un peu brisé, un peu absent, mais là quand même, celui qui attend et qui analyse la réalité pour mieux la haïr ensuite. Il n'était certainement pas celui à débarquer dans une pièce remplie de monde et courir dans sa direction pour retrouver ses lèvres. Même si, d'une certaine manière, c'était ce qu'il venait de faire – mais il savait qu'il n'était pas _prêt_. Prêt pour quoi ? Pour tout. Pour lui, pour ces sentiments, pour le faire d'avoir enfin quelque chose à assumer. Et pour Eren, ça semblait si facile…

Avant même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, son dos heurta un mur et il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux pour vérifier ce qui se passait. Eren l'avait poussé contre ce dernier, déterminé, mais il ne ressentait aucune haine dans son contact. Jamais leurs lèvres ne se détachaient complètement, et leurs mains cherchaient sans cesse une manière de s'appartenir un peu plus. Explorant leur peau, leur chair. Posant leur empreinte partout pour laisser une trace de leur passage. Jean avait tellement besoin de liberté, et Eren était le paradoxe parfait : il était la cage qui le retenait prisonnier de tout, comme il était la clé de la dernière porte dressée entre lui et le reste du monde. Il avait dû attendre toute sa vie, courte, certes, l'énigme qu'on lui poserait s'il souhaitait s'échapper. Eren avait été envoyé et il commençait à peine à déchiffrer le trésor. Ce garçon était sans aucun doute la chose la plus singulière, incompréhensible, étrange qui lui avait été donnée de voir. Il était tellement d'extrêmes et de contraires à la fois – brisé mais joyeux, en colère mais doux, rêveur mais désillusionné, jeune mais expérimenté, ayant tout vu, tout vécu, et tout comme il était tout ce dont il souhaitait se débarrasser, il était la pire drogue qu'on lui ait jamais offerte. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir un jour regardé ces deux yeux verts et d'en être arrivé là. Mais il savait que peu importe ce qu'il en dirait, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il était dedans trop profondément.

"Jean," souffla Eren autour de lui, où ? Il ne savait pas. Près de son oreille, dans son cou, peut-être. Eren avait quitté ses lèvres et Jean tenta d'ignorer la désagréable sensation de leur absence. Il ne devait pas s'habituer à leur toucher, doux et violent à la fois, ni à leur tiédeur reposante qui faisait battre son coeur. Et pire encore, il ne devait pas s'habituer à entendre son prénom, confié si précieusement que c'était presque gênant de l'écouter. Entre le gémissement, le reproche et la prière, Eren avait fait du prénom du blond une relique sacrée qu'il aurait voulu entendre une fois de plus.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'il ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête était légèrement baissée, car Eren était plus petit que lui, mais les mains du jeune cramponnées à ses épaules lui permettaient de gagner quelques centimètres. Deux yeux émeraude étaient noyés dans les siens, aussitôt éveillés, et il sentit son sang battre à ses oreilles, vibrer dans son corps, le faisant trembler de vie.

"Eren ?"

"Pardonne-moi," répliqua le brun.

Jean sentit son coeur se dérober, mais il fit mine de ne pas réagir. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de ses mots, mais pire, il ne voulait pas le comprendre. Il savait qu'il regretterait sûrement d'en savoir la signification ; et tout était mieux que ça. Le blond aurait voulu déglutir, mais le visage d'Eren était si près qu'il l'aurait forcément entendu. Alors il se retint à grand peine, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas fuir ces yeux brûlants posés sur lui avec tout le naturel du monde. Eren avait une manière particulier de l'observer, et il semblait avoir été fait pour ça. Quelque part, Jean sentait qu'il était né pour qu'on le regarde ainsi. Et il refusait de s'imaginer quelqu'un d'autre qu'Eren le faire.

"Rentrons à la maison."

Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

Son coeur allait trop vite et la chaleur de ses lèvres était encore légèrement présente sur le bout des siennes. Les doigts d'Eren bougeaient légèrement sur ses épaules, osant à peine les effleurer, et leurs corps étaient si proches qu'il pouvaient presque se frôler. Jean n'avait pas l'habitude de cette proximité, de cette intimité profonde. Il l'avait déjà expérimenté avec quelques filles, déjà, mais Eren, ce n'était pas la même chose. Avec Eren il était comme mis à nu, et les yeux du gamin voyaient à travers lui. C'était effrayant. Inconnu. Impressionnant.

Eren hocha légèrement la tête, si imperceptiblement que Jean n'aurait sûrement rien remarqué s'il n'avait pas fini par baisser la tête pour reprendre son souffle. Jean réprima l'envie violente d'attraper son menton pour relever sa tête, conscient qu'un tel geste aurait d'énormes conséquences sur lui-même. Il avait déjà fait trop de faux-pas, il était déjà allé si loin – il devait faire attention, maintenant plus que n'importe quand auparavant. Un terrain miné, il n'en savait rien, mais c'était pour sûr un chemin dangereux.

Jean réalisa qu'ils étaient près de la porte d'entrée, et qu'un jeune homme était nonchalamment assis par terre, à quelques mètres de là. La musique de la boîte résonnait encore si fort qu'il s'étonnait d'avoir entendu Eren si clairement. Soudain réalisant que la boîte était remplie de gens qui le connaissaient, il tourna la tête en direction de l'ouverture qui donnait sur la piste de dance, et son coeur éclata quand il croisa le regard d'Annie Leonhart, une fille de la classe voisine. Il l'avait souvent croisée et savait peu d'elle, mais son immobilité et la lourdeur de son regard lui donna un frisson d'effroi. Et comme par réflexe, il se détacha du mur, heurtant maladroitement le corps d'Eren durant une ou deux secondes, et emoigna son t-shirt avec un geste de possessivité protectrice. Tout en se ruant vers les portes d'entrée, il lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, et manqua de sursauter quand il vit qu'Annie se tenait au même endroit, et ne semblait pas avoir cligné les yeux. Avait-elle… tout vu ? La foule, la musique et l'obscurité leur laissaient une chance de passer inaperçu. Mais il oublait peut-être combien Annie était observatrice.

Il tourna furieusement la tête, plus réveillé que jamais, et lorsque les portes d'entrée claquèrent derrière eux, Eren se détacha, libérant son t-shirt de l'emprise, ferme et presque paniquée, du plus âgé. Il fit volte-face dans sa direction, et les traits de son visage étaient légèrement déformés par une colère minime.

"C'était quoi ça ?"

De toute évidence, Eren n'était pas dupe.

Sa voix semblait légèrement furieuse, mais il demeurait dangereusement calme. Jean sentit l'air se bloquer dans ses poumons quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune réponse à lui fournir. C'était lui qui était venu le chercher, lui qui avait sauté par-dessus l'obstacle qu'était Samuel, et pire encore, celui de sa fierté ; lui qui avait bravé sa propre raison pour venir goûter ces lèvres. Et maintenant que la haine était chassée, il s'était empressé de se cacher. Eren n'était pas quelqu'un de très intellectuel, du moins, il ne passait son temps à analyser les choses et les lier entre elles. Mais il n'était pas stupide et sentait bien que ces doigts qui serraient son t-shirt une minute auparavant étaient là pour une raison précise : les tirer hors de vue.

Jean lui lança un regard perdu, et il ne fut pas totalement faux. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre tout autant qu'il n'avait rien à répondre. Oui, il avait fui, il avait fui devant Annie et devant les autres parce qu'il s'était soudainement rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. L'adrénaline avait peut-être fait son effet, ou bien peut-être était-il suicidaire de nature – mais il était hors de question qu'on le surprenne avec lui au lycée. Un instant, il avait oublié que cette boîte hébergeait une stupide fête d'ados et qu'il se trouvait parmi les siens. Qu'à chaque instant, il risquait d'ébranler sa réputation de garçon indifférent. Et si Eren devait entrer dans la ligne de compte, alors il valait mieux s'effacer autant que possible. C'était pénible de réaliser ça, mais Jean était terrifié, et la lueur dans les yeux du plus jeune l'effrayait davantage.

Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. Personne ne lui avait appris comment faire ; et il avait la sensation qu'Eren n'allait pas lui apprendre.

"Je-" commença finalement Jean, comme s'il avait enfin trouvé les mots qu'il cherchait ; mais une expression troublée demeurait sur son visage alors que la nuit les entourait.

"Jean," coupa-t-il, mais sa voix basse, sereine et contrôlée, avait quelque chose de tendre. "Est-ce que tu nous as amenés hors d'ici pour que personne ne noue voie ?"

Les joues du blond virèrent au rouge et machinalement, il fronça les sourcils en serrant les dents. Il n'aimait pas qu'on touche ses cordes sensibles et Eren, aussi proche était-il, ne faisait pas exception. Pire encore, Eren était celui dont il était question, et tout autant que Jean avait peur d'être vu, il voulait garder Eren pour lui. Seigneur, si un garçon l'avait approché avant qu'il n'en ait l'occasion, sur cette piste de danse… Sa colère enfla et il rejeta l'hypothèse folle qu'Eren volontiers joué le jeu. Désormais, des tas des raisons faisaient la queue pour le pousser à s'énerver, et il ne savait même plus d'où il était parti. La honte ? Ah, oui. Peut-être.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" menaça Jean entre ses dents.

Leur distance était raisonnable, et l'espace presque imperceptible entre leurs deux corps n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Pourtant, et même s'ils étaient hors de la boîte et qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sur le parking, Jean avait l'impression qu'ici n'avait jamais été plus bruyant. C'était peut-être son coeur qui battait si vite.

"Je veux dire," répondit Eren avec toute autant d'agressivité, "que tu viens de prendre les jambes à ton cou comme si tu faisais quelque chose de mal. J'ai tort ? Et je doute que tu m'aies poussé dehors pour tirer ton coup ou fumer une putain de cigarette."

Il n'avait pas tort.

Jean voulut baisser les yeux, l'espace d'un instant, mais se mordit l'intérieur des joues si fort que l'envie s'en alla naturellement. Au lieu de ça, il fit face à l'incroyable gamin qui posait sur lui un regard brûlant – de quoi ? de reproche, de vie. Il pouvait presque voir son coeur battre à travers ses yeux, la vie transpirée le long de sa peau. Intense.

"Ah, je vois," lâcha Eren, plus amer que jamais, après de longues secondes de silence durant lesquelles aucun d'eux n'esquissa le moindre geste. Cligner même semblait interdit. Et respirer, de toute façon, était chose impossible. Pas avec ces deux billes vertes posées sur lui.

Un rire. Jaune, bien sûr.

"Tu veux bien être le rebelle, mais pour la tapette, tu passes ton tour, hein ?" Il rit encore une fois, et c'était presque effrayant. Ce gamin avait tout le contrôle. "Mince, moi qui pensais que tu aimais les queues. Ou peut-être que je ressemble trop à une fille ? C'est-"

"Dis pas de conneries, putain," coupa brusquement Jean, mais sa passivité s'était muée en une voix sérieuse, violente et sans appel.

Mais Eren avait décidé de continuer.

"Tu sais, je peux mettres les perruques si c'est ton truc-"

"Arrête."

"En revanche pour ce qui est de l'équipement je peux pas faire grand-"

"Arrête…"

"J'ai cherché à aimer les filles tu sais. Mais c'est dans mes gènes, il paraît. Il n'y a-"

"Eren!" c'était presque désespéré. Jean était coupé vif et Eren semblait trop loin pour qu'il le récupère. Chaque mot prononcé était un coup assené sur sa chair avec toute la violence du monde.

Eren se tut finalement, l'affrontant du regard alors que seuls leurs coeurs laissaient encore un répit au silence. Mais leurs deux visages étaient comme un reflet, avec la même colère, la même haine, la même injustice de tout. Si Eren n'avait pas si soif de ces lèvres, il lui aurait sauté à la gueule et griffé sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne sous ses ongles. Oui, si Eren ne se retenait pas tant de presser son corps contre le sien, il aurait sans doute laisser son poing prendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

"D'un côté tant mieux, ça serait trop de travail de garder un aussi beau connard près de soi."

Ce fut suffisant pour que Jean relève les yeux qu'il venait de baisser, et les plante directement dans ceux d'Eren. Ils s'observèrent, troublés, comme s'ils décidaient encore de quel côté pencher : le calme ou la colère. Chaque fois, cependant, le choix semblait plus amer et plus difficile. Presque un piège.

Son coeur battait vite et il n'avait plus aucun espoir de le retenir. Ses yeux brûlaient sa peau, là où ils avaient glissé, avec colère ou avec désir, et toute la tension qui grandissait entre eux rendait ses mots encore plus durs. Pas durs dans le sens où ils étaient pénibles à entendre, quoi qu'ils pouvaient l'être ; durs parce qu'Eren venait de lui cracher la vérité à la figure, un aveu dans la foulée.

"Tu n'es qu'un salaud!" éclata Eren, brisant le silence qui peut-être aurait été brisé par Jean s'il avait attendu.

"Et toi tu agis comme un putain de gamin!" se défendit Jean en avançant d'un pas, et instantanément, il le domina de toute sa taille.

Une chance que le gamin soit plus jeune et plus petit.

"Qui est le gamin ici?" répliqua Eren comme un défi.

Jean le prenait volontiers.

"Sûrement celui qui agit comme une fillette offensée par le vent quand sa jupe se relève. Tu es pathétique!"

"Oh," rit Eren, brusque. "Moi je pensais que c'était le grand salopard qui se transforme en petit garçon égoïste et effrayé quand il réalise qu'il n'aura pas le beurre et l'argent du beurre!" Il rit derechef, laissant Jean stupéfait. "Mais après tout comme j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les enfants détestables."

Il avait froncé les sourcils de manière si méprisante que Jean n'avait aucun doute qu'il n'avait jamais regardé personne d'autre ainsi. Ses lèvres étaient serrées, scellées à jamais, plus aucun mot acide n'en sortirait. Ses yeux, en revanche, avaient l'effet de lave contre sa chair, et il aurait juré que son visage fumait sous l'intensité de son regard. Il n'arrivait pas à lire en lui, bordel. Enfin, ses mots étaient le seul indice qu'il récupérerait – quelque part, c'était déjà bien trop.

Jean le prit au mot et quand il réalisa que leur distance était presque comblée, et qu'ils étaient suffisamment proches, voulut se servir de leur proximité pour agir. Le frapper, l'embrasser, le pousser, peu importait. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose de ses mains pour ne pas éclater de l'intérieur. Lui qui avait promis de ne plus trop se battre, en revanche, avait touché le gros lot.

Un point s'abattit sur sa mâchoire avec la force d'un ange. Aucun doute possible, c'était celle d'Eren; contrôlée et sauvage à la fois. Il était impulsif, nul besoin d'en douter. Mais Jean l'était aussi – alors comme un dialogue entre leurs deux corps qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre et déchiffrer, son propre poing, préparé comme s'il avait prévu l'attaque, alla rencontrer la tempe du jeune homme, avec une telle détermination qu'il eut presque faire de lui faire _trop _mal. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voulait limiter les dégâts sur sa proie. Enfin, Eren n'était pas qu'une proie.

Il en eut la preuve quand deux lèvres furieuses vinrent chercher les siennes, et comme s'il avait la main pleine d'armes, les laissa tomber contre son propre corps avant d'enserrer la taille d'Eren à l'endroit où elles étaient destinées à se poser. Il réalisa à peine que les mains d'Eren étaient déjà parvenues sous son t-shirt, grimpant dans son dos comme un animal indésirable. De là, Eren pouvait sentir absolument tout : ses muscles crispés, ceux qu'il contractait, la force de ceux-là, la sueur qui perlait contre sa peau, signe qu'il était plus éveillé que jamais, et la chaleur presque irréelle de sa peau, qui augmentait de seconde en seconde.

"Merde," murmura Jean entre deux baisers. Un autre encore, et il trouva le moment de prendre son souffle. "Tu me tueras."

Eren éclata de rire contre ses lèvres, leurs bouches trop collées pour qu'il ne reçoive pas l'air chaud de son souffle dans la sienne. Ils échangeaient tout : leur respiration, leur salive, leur peau. Ils se fondaient l'un dans l'autre. Fusionnaient.

"Et moi tu m'as déjà tué, Jean," répondit Eren, toujours collé contre ses lèvres, si bien que sa voix lui parvenait presque de l'intérieur. "Mais je me suis pas senti aussi vivant depuis trop longtemps." Il le sentit sourire contre lui et en guise de réponse, resserra son emprise contre sa taille.

Il savait que si quelqu'un débarquait, il se détacherait, paniqué. Il prendrait le soin de virer ce rouge de ses joues, quoique le noir de la nuit leur accordait un peu d'intimité – mais il, pour sûr, aurait fait attention à ce qu'on ne détecte pas la trace du passage des doigts d'Eren sur sa peau brûlante. Jean savait. Il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt, mais il préférait profiter de l'instant tant qu'il n'y avait encore personne. Qui sait combien de temps ça durerait.

Un nouveau baiser et ils furent contraints de reprendre leur souffle, leurs visages collés l'un contre l'autre, incapables de se détacher. Eren laissa une de ses mains posée contre la peau de son dos, en profitant pour l'amener contre lui par la même occasion, et porta son autre main à la mâchoire du blond, l'effleurant du bout des doigts comme une chose précieuse. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres malicieuses.

"Désolé," fit-il mine de s'excuser, mais il ne semblait pas sincère.

Jean sourit à son tour, posant ses propres doigts sur la joue qu'il avait cognée. Il espérait qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de dégâts. Enfin, l'espérer était trop… non, en réalité, Jean était curieux de voir à quoi ils ressembleraient après s'être mutuellement battus. Là, ce n'était que l'entrée en matière.

"Partons," lâcha-t-il.

Sa voix, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pu croire, n'était pas noyée sous le désir, mais bel et bien profondément ennuyée. Il voulait partir de cette endroit et leur trouver l'intimité nécessaire pour se toucher sans avoir peur. Si Eren avait déjà tout prouvé, Jean n'en avait pas la force, et revenir à l'intérieur de cette boîte signifiait tomber sur Annie, chose qu'il était prêt à éviter à tout prix.

Non, ce n'était pas une invitation à trouver un coin sombre (chose qu'ils avaient déjà) pour faire leur affaire ; c'était plutôt la prière silencieuse de quelqu'un qui voulait s'en aller, vraiment. Bien sûr sa liberté avait des limites et quelque chose vint assombrir ses pensées.

"Marco."

"Hein ?" fit Eren, perdu.

"Marco est à l'intérieur…"

Eren ne connaissait pas Marco, il lui avait à peine jeté un regard le jour où ceux-là s'étaient rencontrés chez Keith, le tatoueur. Mais il en avait déjà entendu parler d'après Jean, comme étant son frère, ou plus précisément, son seul 'ami' – et il avait hésité à prononcer ce mot, comme si c'était quelque chose dont il n'était pas sûr. Eren ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé, jamais parlé tout court en réalité.

Il haussa les épaules, sans trop savoir quoi lui répondre. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas intervenir dans la situation et donner son avis s'il n'était pas complètement nécessaire. D'un autre, il sentait une drôle de sensation grandir en lui tandis qu'il s'écartait – un mélange de jalousie et de pessimisme, comme si la présence de Marco ici tiendrait toujours Jean loin de lui. De là où il était, il n'avait pas tellement d'éléments pour faire le lien entre ses impressions et la réalité, mais c'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses. Pourtant, il mit un point d'honneur à tenter de le cacher.

"Eh bien, va le chercher, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?"

Evidemment, il l'avait dit plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Marco n'était que son demi-frère, et rien de plus, ça il le savait, de toute manière, Jean avait déjà assez de mal à s'assumer avec seulement Eren dans la pièce qu'il était difficile de l'imaginer battifoler vers d'autres garçons. Simplement, Marco était avec lui vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, avait accès à son intimité, sa vie privée, ses sombres secrets, son passé, même, chose qu'Eren n'avait pas. Il l'accaparait déjà suffisamment pour le garder près de lui ce soir, non ? Eren était persuadé qu'il avait le droit d'emmener Jean, peu importe où. Marco attendrait…

Jean fronça les sourcils à ces mots, visiblement surpris qu'Eren montre un peu d'intérêt sincère. Ses sourires moqueurs semblaient loin derrière eux, alors que son visage était déformé d'une manière incroyablement légère, à peine perceptible – mais suffisante pour que Jean le remarque et sente son coeur partir à toute allure, pour la énième fois de la soirée. Ce gamin allait lui donner une crise cardiaque, un de ces jours. Il s'adossa nonchalamment au mur, les bras dans son dos, et inclina la tête pour adresser un sourire amusé au brun qui croisait les bras devant lui, et qui tentait désespérément de se donner un air détaché – en vain.

"Je pense qu'il est assez grand pour apprendre à rentrer par ses propres moyens," fit Jean, un sourire non dissimulé.

Eren, qui avait baissé la tête, la releva brusquement dans sa direction. Entretemps, il avait plongé ses mains dans ses poches et jouait avec ses pieds en faisant mine de shooter dans des cailloux invisibles. Il faisait l'exacte chose qu'il aurait pu faire en s'ennuyant profondément, mais la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux lui assurait que ce n'était pas le cas, même pas un peu. En réalité, Eren n'avait jamais été aussi attentif à ses mots.

"Vous êtes venus ensemble," fit remarquer Eren.

"C'est ce que je dis." Jean haussa les épaules et croisa ses bras, indifférent.

Eren haussa un sourcil, sceptique. "Mais c'est toi qui a la voiture," continua-t-il.

Jean, une fois de plus, haussa les épaules. "Bravo, Sherlock."

"Va te faire foutre," répliqua Eren pour se défendre, et commença à s'éloigner en lui tournant le dos. Jean le regarda faire, un léger sourire sur les lèvres de le voir si irrité, et au bout de quelques secondes, Eren fit volte face. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?"

Le blond éclata de rire et se détacha du mur pour aller à sa suite.

* * *

"C'est tranquille, ici," remarqua Jean.

Eren, comme à son habitude, avait ramené ses jambes contre sa poitrine, posant ses pieds sur le bord du siège qu'il occupait. C'était quelque chose qu'il semblait faire par réflexe, et ça aurait sûrement dérangé le conducteur s'il ne s'agissait pas de Jean. En réalité, la propreté de sa voiture était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

"Oui, on a des voisins séniles ou hermites," répondit Eren. "Ça aide."

Un léger rire naquit dans la gorge de Jean et il bascula sa tête en arrière pour regarder le toit de la voiture. La nuit était sombre et la rue de son quartier était définitivement obscure. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas âme qui vive, et le seul son qui animait la nuit était la radio, tournée à un volume minimal, si bien qu'on devinait à peine la mélodie. De temps en temps, l'un d'eux soupirait, mais jamais ne se décidaient à sortir de la voiture. Ils avaient conduit jusqu'à chez Eren, mais la quiétude de l'endroit était trop plaisante pour qu'ils se décident à rentrer, chacun de leur côté, et retrouver l'animosité lassante de la réalité. Pour Eren, c'était Mikasa, et peut-être son père, s'il avait de la chance. Pour Jean, c'était ses parents, sûrement en train d'occuper leur chambre et de se charger de réveiller les voisins à cette heure peu convenable, et si Marco s'était bien débrouillé, il devait s'y trouver également. À cette pensée, Jean éclata de rire.

"Je suis un connard."

Jean se tourna vers Eren comme s'il venait de l'insulter, alors qu'il n'avait fait que parler de lui-même. C'était inattendu, plus que surprenant, et le silence qui suivit ces mots résonna différemment : il n'était pas calme ni apaisant, mais rempli d'incompréhension. Eren gardait ses yeux droit devant lui, fixant la ligne de voitures garées devant eux. Près de là, il y avait le vieil escalier qui menait jusqu'à chez lui, ce petit porche dont il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait ou pas, après toutes ces années. Il se revoyait enore, tout jeune, monter ces marches deux à deux pour annoncer il ne savait quelle nouvelle à sa mère. Ou Mikasa le tirant par la manche, alors qu'il avait baissé ses yeux vers le sol, un bleu sur la joue et le genou égratigné. Eren n'avait vraiment pas changé. Rien ne changeait jamais vraiment, au fond.

Comme le blond ne disait rien, il crut bon de continuer dans sa lancée, évitant toujours soigneusement de croiser le regard de ce dernier.

"Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti pour Samuel, tu sais." Il soupira. "Je n'ai jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit pour personne, d'ailleurs. Sauf peut-être une personne…" Il attendit une, deux, trois secondes, comme s'il jaugeait à quel point cela pouvait être déraisonnable d'en parler. Mais Eren n'était pas quelqu'un de raisonnable. "…mais c'était il y a très longtemps."

Jean ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Eren dut le sentir car il profita de son absence de réaction pour poursuivre.

"Je crois que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à me foutre en l'air. Mikasa n'en a jamais rien su." Pause. "Et elle n'en saura jamais rien."

Il aurait juré que cela sonnait comme une menace, mais c'était plus une prière qu'autre chose. De toute manière, que pouvait-il bien dire à Mikasa, s'il n'avait aucun élément en main ? Une partie de lui voulait qu'Eren poursuive, mais une autre, bien plus sombre que curieuse, voulait faire taire cette langue malicieuse qui formaient des mots meurtriers. Quelque chose lui disait que cette histoire n'avait rien de bon, et il ne se trompait pas.

Pourtant, alors qu'il pensait vraiment que l'adolescent allait tout lui raconter, il parvint, une fois de plus, à le surprendre. La radio faisait passer une chanson différente et Jean détourna les yeux à son tour.

"Tu veux monter ?"

Immédiatement, il fit marche-arrière pour fixer Eren avec un air troublé. Il essayait de le déchiffrer, de le déchiffrer et de déchiffrer ses mots ; mais c'était peine perdue. Ce gamin était un véritable labyrinthe. C'est à cet instant qu'il se tourna dans sa direction, lui aussi, et croisa ses deux yeux noisette qui l'observaient avec une douceur surprenante.

"Enfin, si tu-"

"Oui."

Silence. C'était comme si chacun d'eux s'était égaré dans la seconde, et Eren fronça les sourcils.

"Quoi ?"

"Oui, je veux monter."

Il fallut plusieurs secondes, longues, certes, pour qu'Eren ne lui offre un sourire en guise de réponse. Mikasa devait être là, quelque part – mais il s'en fichait bien. Mikasa et lui étaient assez proches pour partager ce genre de choses, et s'il fallait lui dire ce qui se passait entre eux – et Dieu savait que 'ceci' n'avait pas de nom – alors il le ferait. D'ailleurs, tout valait mieux qu'être dans sa chambre, du punk rock à fond, essayant désespérément de noyer les ébats de ses parents pour trouver une once de sommeil. En vain, il le savait. Il soupira et poussa la portière de la voiture, alors qu'Eren l'imita.

Eren savait que Jean n'était pas près pour quoi que ce soit. Mais ça n'empêchait pas de lui ouvrir la porte de son monde, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Et si Jean avait vécu peu de choses, par rapport au reste du monde, il avait l'impression curieuse qu'Eren avait énormément de choses à dire. Une nuit ne suffirait pas, pour sûr.

"Tu aimes le bacon ?" demanda Eren sans se retourner, tandis qu'il montait les marches de l'escalier boisé.

Il continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et tira à la moustiquaire, marquant un arrêt pour que Jean arrive à sa hauteur. Quand celui-là s'arrêta à ses côtés, il lâcha un rire presque imperceptible.

"Tu poses vraiment des questions inutiles, gamin."


	14. This Is My Story

Sa maison était plongée dans le silence et il n'y avait personne à l'horizon. Si le père d'Eren était là, alors il n'avait laissé aucun indice de sa présence. Jean s'avança dans l'entrée qu'il avait appris à reconnaître, et Eren ferma la porte derrière eux. Aucune lumière n'était allumée, mais l'écran abîmé de la télévision projetait des rayons lumineux ici et là dans le salon, transportant ses couleurs fades et claires. C'était un film d'horreur indépendant qui passait aux heures tardives pour ceux qui tuaient le temps, et sans aucun doute Mikasa avait-elle essayé de regarder quelque chose de ce genre avant de monter dans sa chambre. Le son n'était pas coupé, mais il était trop bas pour qu'il puisse réellement comprendre ce qu'ils disaient à la télévision. De toute façon, à part des cris d'horreurs et des rires machiavéliques il ne devait pas y avoir grand-chose.

"Tu l'aimes bien grillé ?"

Jean regarda Eren par-dessus son épaule, affairé dans la cuisine ouverte, et rit à la question presque tendancieuse qui lui avait été posée. Il n'était peut-être pas encore à l'aise avec cette affaire "gay", mais il était encore capable de rire quand la situation le permettait. Eren releva brusquement la tête à l'entende son rire grave et serein, et réprima à grand peine un sourire amusé. Aussitôt, il reprit ce qu'il était en train de faire et ouvrit la porte du frigo.

"Impressionne-moi."

En réalité, Eren ne devait pas avoir de grands talents culinaires, c'était simplement la seule réponse qui lui était venue à l'esprit, alors, tant pis. Eren ne réagit pas, si bien qu'il finit par se demander si l'adolescent l'avait entendu – mais il posait déjà une poêle sur le feu, alors il ne prit pas la peine de se répéter.

Il commença à explorer le salon plus minutieusement que la fois précédente, profitant de l'absence de Mikasa et de l'obscurité pour prendre ses aises et laisser ses doigts traîner plus longtemps sur les cadres poussiéreux des photos de famille. Elles montraient une Mikasa légèrement souriante, calme ; un Eren incontrôlable et deux parents oscillant de-ci de-là entre le bonheur et le trouble. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas une famille comme les autres. Puis il tomba sur une photo d'Eren, très récente, dépourvu de sourire. Son coeur se serra.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" fit-il tout bas, et il se demanda si Eren ne l'avait pas entendu. On ne savait jamais, avec ce gamin. "Bordel, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?" se demanda-t-il derechef en regardant tantôt l'image d'un jeune Eren, éclatant, et de celui qu'il connaissait maintenant. Parfois, il le revoyait à la prairie, celle dans laquelle il lavait la voiture, le jour où il avait finalement emmené Eren à cet endroit. Il se souvenait de chaque détail, et de la douce chaleur et lumière du soir qui tombait sur sa peau comme un filtre orangé. Il y avait la musique à la radio, le silence autour d'eux, et les percussions presque violentes de leurs deux coeurs.

Peut-être que s'il cherchait, il pourrait retrouver cette facette d'Eren quelque part. Il suffisait de savoir où aller – et il ne préférait pas penser à l'hypothèse que cette dernière soit définitivement détruite. Par le temps, les conneries adolescentes, par toutes ces choses qu'on aimerait parfois ne jamais avoir vécues.

"C'est prêt," lâcha Eren depuis la cuisine, à mi-voix.

Jean lui lança un bref regard avant de retourner son attention sur la photo qu'il tenait entre ses mains. C'était une photo d'Eren qu'on avait prise à son insu, quand il était semi-endormi, blotti dans un fauteuil d'extérieur, un carnet sur les genoux. Il y avait une couverture entre ses jambes repliées et le carnet en question, et il pouvait aisément deviner un crayon qui se promenait entre les méandres du tissu doux. Eren se soutenait la tête de son poing droit, accoudé au côté du fauteuil, et son autre bras tombait mollement dans le vide. De là où était prise la photo, il était impossible de déterminer ce qu'il avait écrit sur la feuille.

Il reposa la photo et son coeur explosa quand il se retourna. Un bras pendait à côté du canapé, et une chevelure noire lui faisait face, ébouriffée et suivie d'une masse indéterminée, tantôt de tissus, tantôt de peau.

"Oh- putain de- fais chier!" s'écria Jean, un peu trop fort.

Eren se précipita dans l'encadrement et s'accrocha au mur pour se laisser pencher de l'autre côté. Il avait l'air légèrement inquiet, mais suffisamment peu pour conserver l'ennui naturellement présent sur son visage.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as ?"

"Merde!" continua Jean, se mordant le poing pour canaliser sa surprise.

Eren fronça un sourcil alors que le blond tournait sur lui-même, se remettant visiblement de ses émotions.

"Ta soeur, elle est là."

"Ah," fit Eren en souriant vaguement. "Oui, j'avais oublié de te le dire, elle s'endort souvent sur le canapé. Quand elle sent qu'elle glisse et qu'elle ne peut pas revenir, elle parvient, on ne sait pas trop comment, à baisser le son avant de s'endormir pour de bon." Il hésita, mais continua. "Mon père n'aurait jamais pensé à le baisser lui-même alors j'en ai déduis qu'elle s'était endormie là."

Jean lui jeta un regard furieux comme pour lui reprocher de ne rien lui avoir dit. Il regarda brièvement Mikasa pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait toujours, mais il ne semblait pas avoir troublé son sommeil d'un pouce. Vêtue d'un short et d'un débardeur d'été, elle semblait combattre la chaleur à travers ses rêves.

"Tu fais chier."

"La prochaine fois, tu sauras," dit Eren.

Il releva brusquement les yeux à ces mots, mais Eren avait déjà disparu derrière le bout du mur. La prochaine fois ? Alors, il y en aurait ? Son coeur était parti et il ne pouvait plus le rattraper, mais il s'en fichait. Il était là, chez Eren, il posait ses pieds sur un espace intime qui peu à peu devenait familier, et il aimait cette idée. Peut-être même que s'il avait de la chance, il réussirait à explorer l'étage. Jean resta ainsi quelques secondes de plus avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus cette épaule pour voir, encore et toujours, une Mikasa profondément endormie.

Eren était assis sur la chaise qu'occupait Mikasa l'autre fois, et Jean s'installa sur celle d'à côté, déjà à moitié tirée. Eren avait posé deux assiettes sur la petite table, et il nota également un verre de jus d'orange – drôle de boisson à cette heure-là, mais il s'en préoccupait peu – entre les deux plats, comme s'il était là pour être partagé. Jean manqua de rougir à cette pensée et baissa la tête vers l'omelette au bacon qui l'attendait, reconnaissant d'avoir quelque chose à faire pour camoufler sa gêne nouvelle.

"J'espère que tu n'auras aucune intoxication alimentaire," prévint Eren, mais déjà Jean dirigeait un morceau du plat dans sa bouche.

Il referma ses lèvres autour de la fourchette et Eren le regarda faire sans rien dire. Il n'aurait pas pu dire s'il guettait sa réaction, ou s'il l'observait simplement, attentif au mouvement de ses lèvres, de sa mâchoire. Eren finit par détourner les yeux et quand il entendit le bruit de la fourchette toquer contre l'assiette, il devina qu'il en prenait un autre bout. Ça ne devait pas être si mauvais que ça, alors.

"Alors," commença Jean en finissant sa bouchée. "Où est ton vieux ?"

C'était peut-être une question qu'il ne devait pas poser mais il souhaitait une réponse. Mais, à court de mots, Eren se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de boire une gorgée du verre de jus d'orange.

Sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer, il se sentait bien, ici. Il se sentait chez lui, avec Eren, comme s'il suffisait de ce gamin pour s'accoutumer du plus singulier. Ça lui convenait. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. L'idée soudaine de s'en aller, de cette maison comme de cette ville, lui fit froncer les sourcils, et il se mit à mâcher lentement, en écho de ses pensées. Eren le remarqua, mais il ne dit rien.

"Tu peux rester dormir."

"Non, c'est-"

"Ne sois pas stupide," coupa Eren, infiniment calme.

"Mais-"

"Il n'y a pas de 'mais'," corrigea-t-elle, cette fois-ci faussement autoritaire. Et le surprenant davantage, il s'affala sur la table en croisant ses bras, nichant son menton sur le premier avant bras qui lui était offert. "Cette nuit, tu dors avec moi."

C'était peut-être sa manière de l'habituer à quelque chose, de le faire entrer dans le monde de l'homosexualité, de le mettre à l'aise dans son univers, ou l'occasion de récolter quelques sourires, quelques regards, quelques informations à son sujet. Peut-être aussi n'avait-il pas envie de le voir partir, aussi simplement que ça…

Peut-être que ce n'était pas bien, qu'il ne devait pas faire ça. Quelque chose en lui, lui criait de faire demi-tour tant qu'il en était encore temps, de s'éloigner du gamin. Il était simplement censé le déposer chez lui et se retrouvait à sa table en train de déguster une omelette que le gamin lui avait fait lui-même. Les choses avaient une drôle d'allure pour un simple aller-retour en voiture. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'était sûrement que Jean ne voulait pas dire non. Il n'essayait même pas.

Son absence de réaction et ses deux billes marrons noyées dans celles, perçantes, d'Eren, lui indiquièrent qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de protester. Il avait sûrement fallu qu'il énonce les choses clairement et sans sous-entendu pour qu'il daigne baisser les armes. Même si ça le tuait de l'avouer, Jean ne détestait pas complètement l'idée de dormir avec le gamin – il ne s'agissait pas simplement de ne pas rentrer chez lui. Il s'agissait de _rester_. De découvrir et de posséder la chaleur de son corps dans la tiédeur de la nuit.

"Mange," fit Jean en montrant sa propre assiette d'un coup de fourchette.

Eren sourit, attrapa son propre couvert et piqua dans un bout d'omelette en incliant l'instrument pour en couper un morceau dans l'aide d'aucun couteau. Il mangeait toujours de cette façon. Jean attrapa le verre entre eux et posa ses lèvres si près de l'endroit où Eren avait posé les siennes qu'il se sentit presque rougir. Presque. Il reposa le verre avec le moins de bruit possible, et fit une pause dans son assiette quasi terminée pour observer Eren en silence. Enfin, presque, en silence.

"Dis…"

Eren releva brièvement les yeux avant d'enfourner dans sa bouche un petit bout d'omelette, et abaissa sa fourchette sans quitter Jean des yeux.

"Hm ?"

"Où est ta mère ?"

Il avait compris, quelque part entre ses conversations avec Mikasa et le manque cruel de photos récentes sur les murs, qu'il était bien arrivé quelque chose à sa mère. Il n'avait aucune honte à le demander, et s'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'il pensait, alors il n'allait pas s'excuser. Il ne donnerait pas de pitié à Eren, parce qu'Eren n'en avait pas besoin et que de toute façon il n'était pas du genre à en donner. Lui aussi avait vécu des choses. Il comprenait. La pitié n'avait pas sa place : il s'agissait de dire la vérité. De dicter les faits.

"Partie," fit Eren.

Il haussa un sourcil et le brun continua, comprenant qu'il n'était pas assez clair. Mais au lieu de lui offrir des mots, il leva son index droit vers le plafond, vers le ciel – et Jean hocha tout doucement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il saisissait. Eren ne souriait pas, il se contentait d'hausser les épaules. Il n'allait pas pleurer tout comme il n'allait pas se refermer devant ses questions personnelles. Ils n'étaient plus à ça près et s'il l'avait laissé entrer chez lui de son propre gré, c'était bien pour lui ouvrir la porte de son monde ; alors autant commencer par le commencement.

Jean ne crut pas nécessaire d'évoquer sa propre situation familiale. C'était inutile et de toute manière, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il avait simplement soif d'Eren, de son passé, des mystères silencieux que les murs de cette vieille maison boisée cachaient.

"Eh," interpella Eren en reposant le verre sur la table. "Personne ne t'attend chez toi, hein ?"

C'était une question simple, mais à ses oreilles, elles résonnaient avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Connaissant Eren, chaque seconde un peu mieux, il devina qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour les personnes qui éventuellement pourraient l'attendre chez lui – mais pour les risques que Jean fiche le camp d'ici.

"Nope." Il prit une grande inspiration, fatigué. "Personne."

Marco avait dû trouver un moyen de rentrer et c'était à peine si leurs parents se souvenaient qu'ils avaient des gosses. Jeunes dans leur tête, ils vivaient leur adolescence seulement maintenant, et leur irresponsabilité n'avait pas de limite. Mais Jean pouvait bien s'accorder une nuit de répit.

Une nuit. Avec Eren.

Il croisa le regard d'Eren et l'accrocha comme pour lui assurer qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Et contre toute attente, un sourire naquit sur son visage ; alors le brun l'imita doucement. C'était un sourire dénué d'amusement, ou de moquerie : juste un sourire comme on n'en voyait plus. Un sourire, tout court. Celui qui disait _je suis là et c'est tout ce qui compte_.

Eren regarda sa fourchette et piqua habilement le dernier morceau de son assiette. Jean avait déjà posé la sienne, croisant les bras sur le bord de la table, et Eren repoussa son assiette d'un air satisfait. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait fini de manger, mais parce qu'à présent, il avait prévu autre chose pour eux.

"Tu voudras te laver ?"

Il leva les yeux vers Jean pour observer sa réaction et vit que ce dernier hochait négativement la tête. Pour une raison inconnue – pas si inconnue que ça, en réalité – il ne voulait pas se laver, pas ce soir. L'idée de se débarrasser des traces d'Eren, de son odeur, de son toucher, était presque douloureuse.

"Demain, peut-être," ajouta-t-il, mais cette idée-là s'avérait encore plus pénible compte tenu de la nuit qu'ils allaient passer ensemble.

Cette fois, c'était bien plus qu'il allait perdre en laissant l'eau couler le long de sa peau. Mais il se remémorait les mots maladroits d'Eren et ceux-là le gonflèrent d'espoir. La prochaine fois. Il allait y avoir une prochaine fois. Jean se trouvait ridicule ; ils n'avaient même pas encore atteint l'aube qu'il pensait déjà à la prochaine fois qu'il passerait le seuil de la porte. Allaient-ils encore devoir se disputer avant de se retrouver ? Si c'était nécessaire il le ferait volontiers. Si c'était le prix à payer pour finir dans ses bras, il le ferait.

Il ne savait pas comment ni même pourquoi il s'était retrouvé ici, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir.

"Suis-moi," intima Eren en poussant sa chaise pour se lever.

Le murmure silencieux de la télévision berçait encore la pièce et Mikasa n'avait pas bougé d'un doigt. Il s'attarda quelques secondes sur le cadre d'Eren, un carnet sur les genoux, avant de rattraper son retard et de se précipiter vers Eren, déjà presque en haut de l'escalier boisé. Il s'accrocha à la rambarde pour sauter des marches et, une fois à l'étage, suivit Eren comme son ombre. Ce dernier poussa une porte, tout au bout de l'allée, et Jean sentit son coeur battre plus vite.

Des posters étaient collés un peu partout, exactement comme dans sa chambre – mais il avait recouvert le plafond, entièrement, si bien qu'il était impossible de déterminer la couleur de ce dernier. Son lit était plus haut que le sien, mais tout aussi grand, et ses meubles plus bas encore longeaient les murs, recouverts de comics, de cassettes à écouter ou de carnets de cuir. Il y avait des crayons éparpillés aux pieds de son lit, ainsi qu'une lampe posée à même le sol, et un verre d'eau laissé là par inadvertance. Des habits mis en boule étaient dispersés sur le sol comme des trous de taupe, et un énorme fauteuil fatboy, d'un gris sombre, dont le creux en son milieu laissait deviner qu'Eren s'y était affalé il y avait peu.

Jean prit le temps de laisser ses yeux explorer chaque recoin avant d'avancer, tandis qu'Eren s'était assis sur le bord de son lit – qui était si haut que ses pieds frôlaient la surface du sol. Il regarda attentivement l'expression du blond évoluer à mesure qu'il explorait les posters, les photos, les dessins accrochés au mur. Il y avait beaucoup de dessins. L'un d'eux attira son attention.

Un homme, plus vieux, sans le moindre doute. Il avait une expression fière et forte, mais ses yeux avaient quelque chose d'aussi vivant que ceux d'Eren. Ses cheveux blonds étaient soigneusement coiffés et ramenés sur le côté alors qu'une coupe undercut laissait une teinte plus sombre contraster sa chevelure. Jean n'avait jamais vu cet homme, et soudain, son coeur se serra à sa vue. Il fronça immédiatement les sourcils et Eren, qui avait suivi son regard, ramena ses jambes sur le matelas pour s'asseoir en indien.

"C'est Irvin."

Jean se tourna vers lui, une seconde, deux maximum, avant de faire face au portrait qu'il avait scotché sur le mur, à côté d'un autre de ses dessins, représentant trois enfants jouant à la balle. Il s'imaginait bien que ses modèles étaient réels, de vraies personnes, et toute la vie qui s'échappait de ses dessins était incroyable.

"Irvin," répéta Jean tout bas.

Il réalisa qu'Eren s'était alloné sur le lit et regardait les posters qu'il avait collés à son plafond. Jean savait qu'il restait plein de choses à découvrir mais la tentation était trop forte – alors il ravala son amertume et se hissa sur le lit à son tour, comprenant seulement après y être monté à quel point il était élevé. Il se laissa tomber près d'Eren mais l'envie de se rapprocher lui brûler la peau. La fierté, toujours, était le seul obstacle qui les séparait.

Eren, néanmoins, ne prit pas la peine de prendre ses distances, et sans que Jean ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit une oreille collée contre sa poitrine, et une main aplatie contre son abdomen. Eren. Jean eut la respiration difficile, chercha quelque chose à regarder, mais décida d'essayer, lui aussi. Alors, hésitant, il entoura le corps fragile de l'adolescent d'un bras protecteur et l'attira contre lui. Eren répondit au geste avec tendresse, se blotissant contre son torse comme un enfant assoupi. Pour rien au moins il n'aurait accepté de s'en détacher, pas dans l'instant, non.

"Armin était mon ami d'enfance, le plus proche," commença Eren dans le silence, provoquant la surprise du blond, qui pensait qu'il était définitif.

Il soupira. Mais il pouvait deviner au ton qu'il avait employé qu'il ne faisait que débuter un long récit. Il tenait vraiment à l'entendre. Alors il resserra davantage sa taille et de son autre main, caressa ses cheveux comme une mère l'aurait fait.

"On faisait les idiots, comme d'habitude, et il est tombé dans un lac gelé. On était en plein hiver et on était sortis faire des bonhommes de neige derrière sa maison. Il y avait un lac juste à côté. Sa mère nous avait dit de faire attention mais je l'ai mis au défi d'y aller et même s'il était raisonnable, il n'aimait pas me laisser la chance de penser qu'il n'en était pas capable."

Il fit une pause, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Jean ferma les yeux pour s'imaginer la scène, mais il devinait déjà combien la suite allait être pénible.

"Armin était bien plus brave que moi, tu sais." Pas de réponse. Il fit danser le bout de ses doigts sur la surface de son ventre, recouverte d'un t-shirt, et ne s'arrêta pas une seule seconde, dessinant des formes aléatoires pour s'occuper. "Alors, il y est allé. Mais quand il s'est retourné pour me dire qu'il avait réussi, j'ai vu son visage se décomposer. Ça s'est passé vite, mais j'ai eu le temps de voir la glace se briser sous ses pieds et l'eau l'engloutir comme un monstre."

Jean retint son souffle.

"Il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume, pourtant. Toujours est-il que je suis resté tétanisé dans le jardin, incapable de m'approcher. Evidemment, la glace s'est refermée et même si Armin avait réussi à remonter à la surface, il n'aurait pas pu la briser. Je suis resté à observer la glace immobile pendant quelques bonnes minutes. Je crois qu'au fond, je refusais d'admettre qu'elle l'avait avalé."

Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux pour le rassurer. Les mots qu'il lui confiait n'avaient jamais été aussi sincères.

"C'est arrivé il y a trois ans et demi. Bientôt quatre. Après ça, j'ai basculé du mauvais côté. À quatorze ans, j'ai mûri d'un coup et comme je me tenais responsable de l'accident d'Armin, j'ai commencé à pencher dans les mauvaises affaires. J'ai goûté l'alcool, les cigarettes, j'ai même goûté au sexe l'année de mes quinze ans." Il fit une pause, indéniablement hésitant. "Et puis, on m'a envoyé voir un psychologue."

Il se tut, cette fois, et Jean songea qu'il allait devoir l'encourager pour en savoir plus.

"Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Ce psy n'était pas le meilleur psy." Il haussa les épaules contre lui. "Mais il était définitivement le meilleur coup possible."

Contre son corps, Jean se crispa et Eren, bien qu'il le sentit, ne dit rien. Pour toute réponse, il fit glisser sa paume de son ventre jusqu'à sa poitrine, à l'endroit exact où battait son coeur. Il la laissa posée là et cala sur menton contre son abdomen avant de continuer.

"Mes parents se disputaient beaucoup à cette époque. J'ai commencé à passer une bonne partie de la nuit dehors, à fréquenter des endroits peu fréquentables, à fréquenter des gens peu fréquentables, pour le peu que je fréquentais. Je ne travaillais plus, c'est à peine si j'allais encore en cours. Ça rendait ma mère profondément contrariée mais elle avait déjà assez à faire avec mon père."

Encore une pause, plus longue, cette fois.

"C'est à ce moment que j'ai appris qu'elle avait un cancer. Elle le savait depuis un long moment et avait décidé de ne pas prendre de traitement. Mais quand son état s'est dégradé à une vitesse folle, ils ont été forcé de nous le dire, à moi et Mikasa. Après avoir perdu Armin et ma mère, j'ai décidé que c'était trop. Je voyais toujours mon psy, et c'est là que j'ai commencé à perdre le contrôle. Je hais dire ça, mais il était le meilleur remède possible."

Imperceptiblement, Jean tourna la tête en direction du dessin d'Irvin et réprima l'envie violente de déglutir. L'homme avait l'air séduisant, pour sûr, mais l'imaginer poser ses mains sur Eren était presque trop douloureux. Bien sûr, son coeur battait plus vite, et il y avait toujours ce risque qu'Eren le perçoive, dans la position dans laquelle il s'était blotti contre lui. Tant pis.

"Je voulais tellement me rebeller que j'ai commencé par tester mon psychologue. Si c'était un homme avec de bonnes intentions, sa volonté face à la tentation physique n'était en revanche pas très forte. Je me suis transformé en espèce de Lolita version mâle." Pause. "Mes parents n'ont jamais eu vent de cette période de ma vie. Bien entendu Irvin n'en a parlé à personne, j'aurais pu et je peux encore l'emmener en prison pour ce qu'on a fait, même si c'était consentant."

Jean resserra sans s'en rendre compte son emprise sur lui, et sa main dans ses cheveux s'immobilisa. Il avait envie de briser quelque chose entre ses doigts, mais si Eren était tout ce qu'il avait sous la main, alors il se retiendrait. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour son passé, ses erreurs, ou la personne qu'il était encore aujourd'hui. C'était lui qui se trouvait dans son lit, pas l'inverse. Alors, non, il n'avait pas le droit.

"Je refusais d'avoir d'autres amis, après ce qui est arrivé à Armin. Et la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai réussi à arriver jusqu'au lycée était que les enseignants ne voulaient pas de moi. J'étais une plaie. Réellement."

"Je comprends," lâcha finalement Jean après quelques longues secondes. Il avait presque peur d'intervenir. Et d'un autre côté il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Il était perdu entre l'inquiétude, la colère et la tristesse.

"Jean," fit Eren. "J'ai fait du mal à énormément de gens. À moi-même, aussi. Je me battais sans arrêt, et je continue de le faire. J'ai tout essayé. Tout testé. Mikasa était témoin de ma descente aux enfers et était totalement impuissante face à ça. Quant à mon père, il était tellement dévasté par la mort de ma mère qu'il a commencé à m'ignorer, la plupart du temps. Les jours où il remarquait ma présence, et que j'étais effectivement là, on se disputait. Un jour, j'ai même essayé de me suicider, mais j'ai vite compris que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Quelque part chaque réveil était un suicide – et il n'y avait plus rien pour m'empêcher de ne pas rouvrir les yeux."

Le blond resta silencieux face à cet aveu. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Eren avait tant vécu. Alors ce gamin rieur aux airs bagarreurs avait ce passé-là derrière lui ? En comparaison, Jean était un personnage fade et vaguement réel. Mais encore, après tout ce récit, une question demeurait. Devait-il la poser ? il la refoula, hésitant.

"Tu es vraiment un connard," murmura Jean en replaçant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

"Et toi un putain de salopard," répondit l'autre en grattant délicatement son buste de ses ongles.

Eren appuya son menton sur son ventre et regarda Jean dans les yeux.

"Hey."

"Hm ?"

"Ces carnets, partout. Ce sont des carnets de dessin ?"

Eren hocha positivement la tête. Jean ferma la bouche puis la rouvrit, avant de la refermer à nouveau. Quand il la rouvrit, il ne savait plus trop quoi dire.

"Tu dessinais, l'autre jour, en retenue ?"

Il hocha derechef la tête et Jean sourit légèrement. Il se souvenait aisément du bras qu'il avait posé dessus pour cacher son oeuvre.

"Tu dessinais quoi, gamin ?"

Eren sourit malicieusement. "Tu verras."


	15. Holding Hands

J'ai eu le hoquet pendant une bonne partie de la rédaction de ce chapitre, gah. Mais j'ai trouvé une chanson absolument magnifique que j'ai écoutée tout du long. C'est le cover de « Unthinkable » d'Alicia Keys, par City and Colour. Elle est vraiment… brrr. Bref. Ce sera du fluff/du blah blah, rien de bien important. Les deux vont se calmer un peu et se taquiner. Love ya.

Il ne se passa pas grand-chose. Pendant il ne savait trop combien de temps, Jean caressa les cheveux d'Eren sans dire un mot, son bras toujours passé autour de sa taille pour le garder près de lui. Une partie de lui avait peur que le gamin ne s'en aille et la chaleur contre son corps à laquelle il s'était accoutumé depuis le début de la nuit ne pouvait disparaître ainsi. Pas aussi facilement. Eren ne bougeait, sa joue toujours collée contre son ventre et s'élevant en rythme avec sa respiration, qu'il avait rarement constatée d'aussi calme en sa présence.

"Tu dors ?" fit une voix. C'était Jean.

Comme pour lui répondre, Eren serra doucement entre ses doigts le tissu du t-shirt à l'endroit où il avait posé sa main, près de son visage. Jean promena sa main jusqu'en haut de son crâne et joua avec les mèches rebelles qui s'élevaient toujours dans tous les sens. Sa chevelure était hirsute, mais elle était douce et agréable. On s'y perdait.

Jean voulut lui dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne sortit. Il n'avait absolument plus rien à dire. Alors, comme pour lui rendre la pareille, il décida de s'ouvrir à son tour. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de secrets, en tout cas, certainement pas autant qu'Eren n'en avait – et c'était on ne peut plus surprenant, étant donné l'image banale que ce gamin laissait paraître.

"Mon père est parti il y a quelques années."

Eren ne répondait pas mais il sentait, sans trop pouvoir se l'expliquer, qu'Eren l'écoutait avec attention. Celui-là ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et il ne put que sentir sa poitrine se gonfler contre son flanc, seule preuve qu'il respirait encore. Jean ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir sur son plafond, couvert de posters rock et de groupes en vogue, ou de dessins format géant.

"Je n'ai absolument aucune nouvelle de lui. Je ne sais même pas s'il est encore en vie. Mais je sais que ma mère a des réponses et qu'elle refuserait de me les donner. En fait, pour être honnête, je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de le rencontrer."

Finalement, il sentit le visage d'Eren bouger légèrement sur son ventre, comme pour s'installer plus confortablement. Après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles Jean en profita pour plonger dans ses pensées, la voix anormalement basse d'Eren lui parvint.

"Tu devrais essayer de reprendre contact. Au moins, tu n'auras pas de regrets."

Eren savait de quoi il parlait ; lui avait eu sa dose de conflits familiaux. Son père et lui étaient en constante guerre et sa mère lui manquait horriblement. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y avait Mikasa, forte et silencieuse, qui se cachait derrière une carapace durement forgée. Inutile d'essayer de se glisser derrière celle-là. C'était souvent ce qui faisait d'elle une personne un peu trop distante, et même si elle était protectrice envers Eren, celui-là ne la voyait pas comme la première personne à voir en cas de chagrin. Avec son manque de tact et sa pudeur sentimentale, il ne valait mieux pas s'attendre à grand chose. Oui, Eren aurait aimé découvrir l'existence d'un père, quelque part, n'attendant que le destin pour les réunir. Mais son père était là, bien réel, et il était trop tard pour réparer les morceaux.

Jean en avait encore l'occasion.

Quelque part, Jean devina qu'Eren ne se montrait pas juste respectueux, mais qu'il était sincère. C'était à peine s'il s'ouvrait à Marco, et ce dernier semblait parfois trop bon pour réellement s'intéresser à ces affaires-là, mais Eren avait cette authenticité presque innocente qui lui donnait une confiance aveugle en ce gamin. Il le tenait dans ses bras, contre lui, et les pires des scénarios, les pires visions, semblaient s'effacer au fil des secondes. Inexistantes.

"Peut-être."

Il soupira doucement, assez pour qu'Eren ne soit pas gêné par le geste. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement embarrassant dans leur relation, même si au-delà de ça, ils se sentaient chez eux l'un avec l'autre. C'était presque de la timidité naturelle, mais le genre de timidité qu'on réserve pour les sujets intimes, ceux qui sont trop sensibles pour être exposés. Eren avait, de toute manière, toujours suscité des émotions étranges chez Jean. Agacement, fascination mêlés, jalousie ou possessivité, en passant par le manque et la béatitude. Il était un véritable feu et chaque flamme qui naissait était une expérience nouvelle – mais il devait prendre soin de ne pas s'y brûler. Oui, mais au-delà de tout ça, il subsistait quelque chose de… puéril. Comme deux enfants qui tombent amoureux.

Jusqu'ici, Jean avait toujours eu un semblant de contrôle. Mais il se trouvait chez Eren, et c'était dans sa chambre qu'il le tenait contre lui, protecteur et inconscient à la fois. Quelque part dans son brouillard de pensées, Jean se demanda comment il pourrait bien se défaire de l'étreinte d'Eren – non qu'il en eut envie, mais il se posa simplement la question. Il ne savait plus trop ce qui l'embarrassait en présence d'Eren, mais les choses les plus stupides semblaient prendre de l'importance face aux problèmes réels.

"Hey, gamin," appela Jean. C'était devenu un surnom affectueux et ennuyé à la fois, comme une vieille routine.

Eren ne répondit pas, mais il perçut un bref son, entre le grognement et le 'oui' sonore, signe qu'il avait retenu son attention. Jean fixa le plafond, toujours, profondément concentré sur un dessin qui avait attiré son regard.

"Ces ailes," commença-t-il. "C'est toi qui les a dessinées, je me trompe ?"

Instantanément, il sentit Eren relever légèrement la tête pour regarder dans la direction que Jean semblait donner. De toute évidence, il savait exactement où poser les yeux.

"Ouais."

Jean sourit.

C'était "les ailes de la liberté", celles que Keith avait tatouées dans son dos. Depuis tout ce temps, il portait la trace d'Eren sur sa peau et l'ignorait. C'était à la fois stupide et agréable, comme idée. Eren n'avait pas dessiné ces ailes pour lui, mais le destin l'avait tout de même poussé à les choisir, et elles se déployaient dans son dos et sur ses épaules comme de véritables ailes. Jean ne pouvait jamais les voir, à cause de leur emplacement, mais il les sentait en permanence, là, ici, prêtes à s'ouvrir et l'emmener où il voulait si les choses se désagrégeaient. Plusieurs fois hélas elles étaient restées inanimées, mais cette fois, il avait la sensation qu'elles étaient vraies.

Eren leur avait donné vie. Pour la seconde fois.

"Et celui de ton carnet, alors ?" demanda Jean, prenant soin de camoufler son impartience en prenant une voix plus ennuyée qu'autre chose.

Eren, néanmoins, n'était pas idiot. Il le sentit sourire contre lui.

"T'es vraiment qu'un gosse impatient," répondit Eren.

"Alors, ça nous fait un point commun."

"Peut-être bien," avoua le plus jeune.

L'amusement était perceptible dans leurs voix, mais Jean tenait vraiment à obtenir une réponse. Eren dut le sentir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, puisqu'il décida de répondre à sa question.

"Juste un croquis pour un futur tatouage."

"Un tatouage ? Lequel ?"

"Le tien."

Jean ne répondit pas, aucun mot ne voulut venir. Alors, Eren avait dessiné quelque chose juste pour lui, et ce, avant même qu'ils ne deviennent amis ? Ce jour-là, en retenue, ils n'étaient pourtant pas que de simples connaissances, qui cherchaient à s'agacer autant que possible. Mais Eren avait déjà commencé à dessiner pour lui. Et l'idée même de porter sur sa peau l'indélébile passage d'Eren dans sa vie lui donna presque un long frisson. Au lieu de ça, son estomac se noua et il chercha ses mots.

"Jean ?"

"Oui ?" fit-il soudainement, soulagé d'au moins pouvoir dire ça.

"Je peux te dessiner ?"

Un silence, encore. Le blond n'aurait pas pensé qu'il lui demanderait la permission, encore moins qu'il poserait cette question dans un moment pareil. Il se faisait très tard et ils étaient tous deux fatigués, même si sentir le corps chaud et éveillé de l'autre les tenait profondément alertes et sémillants. Tout se figea jusqu'à ce que, finalement, Jean lui réponde.

"Si tu veux."

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui allait se passer. On ne l'avait jamais dessiné, du moins, pas à sa connaissance. Eren était plutôt du genre à capturer les expressions à l'insu des proies de sa mine, et le fait qu'il ait conscience de ce qui allait frôler son papier le mettait mal à l'aise. Il s'imaginait déjà ses défauts, les traits crispés de son visage et son regard mi-ennuyé mi-mal à l'aise, celui qu'il arborait en permanence, et qu'il avait revêti en cet instant même. Eren avait le don de le bousculer d'une manière incroyablement singulière, et là, dans la seconde, il était incapable de penser correctement.

Eren se détacha de lui et il serra les lèvres en constatant que l'absence de son visage contre son ventre laissait un froid désagréable. Un manque, amer. Il se mit à quatre pattes pour parvenir au bout du lit et Jean, sans bouger d'un pouce, le regarda faire. Quand Eren posa ses pieds sur le sol, son premier réflexe fut inattendu : il croisa ses bras et attrapa les extrémités de son t-shirt pour s'en débarrasser. Une fois passé par-dessus sa tête, le vêtement finit sa course à même le sol, par terre, parmi d'autres. Jean se mordit l'intérieur des joues tandis que ses yeux faussement ennuyés couraient sur la peau d'Eren, dénuée de tatouages ou de cicatrices. Contrairement à la sienne, elle était pure.

Quand Eren se retourna, il remarqua un penditif à son cou, qui lui arrivait en bas du sternum. C'était une clé. Il fronça les sourcils avant d'accrocher le regard d'Eren.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Sans trop comprendre, il suivit les yeux de Jean et baissa la tête jusqu'à son collier, uniquement retenu par une chaîne fine et légère. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'Eren la portait. Et la clé, dorée sombre, avait pourtant la taille d'une vraie clé. Était-ce une vraie, d'ailleurs ?

Eren haussa les épaules.

"C'est rien."

Jean, cependant, n'en crut pas un mot. Eren avait l'air trop détaché pour que ce ne soit rien. Il avait même l'air légèrement agacé, comme si la question qu'il n'avait de toute évidence pas prévue était dérangeante. Jean se redressa sur le lit et se mit en tailleur, observant Eren chercher, torse-nu, un carnet parmi ses affaires éparpillées. Il avait un crayon entre ses dents, et lorsqu'il trouva finalement l'objet de ses désirs, fit volte face vers Marco, qui s'empressa de détourner les yeux.

"Et tu avais besoin de te déshabiller pour ça ?" taquina Jean, faussement moqueur.

En réalité, ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. C'était même outrageusement plaisant.

"Tu fais chier," répliqua l'autre.

Il rit.

Eren monta sur le lit comme un petit enfant dans celui de sa mère, et rampa jusqu'à être suffisamment loin du bord. Il s'assit comme un peu plus tôt, en tailleur, et ouvrit son carnet trop loin pour que Jean ne puisse deviner les formes présentes sur les pages. Il allait devoir attendre.

"Ne bouge pas, d'accord ?"

Jean fit mine d'hocher la tête, mais agité comme il était, rester immobile s'avérait être un véritable défi. Tant pis. De toute manière, c'était Eren qui avait voulu le dessiner, par le contraire – même si la perspective de laisser Eren l'observer en silence (et par la même occasion d'en profiter pour faire de même) n'était pas tout à fait déplaisante. De plus, l'absence de son t-shirt lui laissait une vue imprenable sur sa poitrine, qui se gonflait et se dégonflait au rythme de sa respiration, étonnamment calme, face à celle de Jean, qui avait subitement pris une vitesse folle quand Eren avait commencé à le dessiner.

Eren alternait les coups d'oeil entre son carnet et son modèle, et chacun d'eux ne manqua pas de faire rougir Jean, si bien qu'il se demanda si Eren pouvait le voir. Ils n'avaient allumé qu'une légère lumière, derrière Jean, une lampe de chevet qui éclairait leur coin de la pièce avec chaleur et familiarité ; mais le reste était plongé dans l'obscurité et il pouvait à peine distinguer nettement les traits du visage d'Eren.

Le bout de son crayon semblait tracer des lignes expertes, dessinant les courbes et les formes qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer. Au bout d'un moment, il sentit le silence trop pesant pour rester muet une seconde de plus.

"Eren."

Celui-là ne bougea pas, se contentant de lever vers lui des yeux neutres, et reporta son attention sur son carnet en attendant que Jean ne poursuive.

"Pourquoi moi ?"

C'est vrai, il était un peu tôt pour parler de "lui", ou d'"eux". Mais c'était un fait, ils étaient là, tous les deux, au beau milieu d'une nuit oubliée. Eren le dessinait et lui tuait le temps en examinant chaque parcelle de sa peau, priant silencieusement pour parvenir à s'en souvenir avec exactitude quand il s'en irait, et reconstituer l'image nette et délicieuse de sa peau, seul dans son lit. Mais malgré ça, c'était peut-être quelque chose qui n'avait pas d'explication. De la même manière, Jean était incapable de dire pourquoi il appréciait ce gamin.

Eren posa son crayon sur son carnet et se redressa légèrement, inclinant sa tête pour mieux regarder Jean. La maison était encore silencieuse, Mikasa dormait, et il n'avait aucune envie de savoir si son père était à la maison ou non. Ils avaient la nuit pour eux. Le silence à leurs côtés.

"Pourquoi pas ?" fit-il, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas complètement sérieux.

Tout comme il aimait détourner l'attention par d'autres questions, ou simplement faire mine de s'indigner et balayer celle-là d'un geste, Eren aimait bien troubler Jean, de manière à lui faire oublier les mots qu'il voulait. Ça marchait, souvent. Mais dans la nuit muette, les paroles d'Eren étaient trop vides pour que Jean ne tombe dans le panneau. Elles auraient pu être banales. Elles auraient pu, oui. Mais Eren était aussi fier que lui et de toute évidence, c'était une question, une fois de plus, à laquelle il ne voulait pas répondre.

"Pour de vrai," insista Jean. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu me suives jusqu'à la salle de retenue ? Que tu te glisses dans ma voiture ?"

Eren le regardait maintenant avec deux grands yeux verts, brillant de vivacité. Jean vacillait à chaque fois qu'il les croisait, mais cette fois, il les retint consciemment. Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer avaient fait leur effet. Eren soupira.

"Tu étais différent des autres."

Jean fronça un sourcil. "Je ne le suis plus ?"

Eren haussa les épaules et plissa le nez. Il hésita.

"Je n'avais pas prévu tout ça. Après ce qui est arrivé avec Armin, j'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas laisser les gens rentrer dans ma vie. Tu dois être la première personne à visiter cette chambre depuis de longues années."

Il fit une pause et Jean en profita pour suivre des yeux sa main maladroite qui, nerveusement, se logea dans ses cheveux avant de retomber.

"Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, je ne pensais pas que j'allais te revoir. Pour être honnête, tu ne m'avais pas fait une bonne première impression." Jean éclata de rire et Eren ne put réprimer un vague sourire avant de reprendre. "Puis tu es venu à la boutique, et tout est devenu bizarre. Tout d'un coup, je n'avais plus seulement envie de t'emmerder, j'avais envie de te voir tout simplement. Ma vie était d'un ennui profond et tu étais assez réel pour faire la différence."

Jean nota qu'il parlait au passé, et que par conséquent, les choses avaient évolué depuis. Sa vie était d'un ennui profond… et subtilement, il venait d'avouer que ce n'était plus le cas. Grâce à Jean.

Il sourit imperceptiblement, pour lui-même surtout, et prit une inspiration.

"Si de nous deux, quelqu'un est vivant, c'est bien toi."

Eren releva les yeux et croisa ceux de Jean.

"Chaque fois que je regarde dans tes yeux, j'y vois la même lueur. Le premier soir, j'y ai vu de la provocation, l'envie de jouer. Tu brûlais comme une flamme." Un long silence suivit et aucun d'eux ne brisa le contact visuel. Alors qu'Eren se demandait si Jean allait répondre, il continua. "Puis j'y ai vu des choses différentes. De l'amusement. De la tristesse, de la joie. De la colère, de l'envie, de l'irritation à l'état pur." Il lâcha un petit rire, mais ne s'en rendit pas compte. "Tous les gens autour de moi semblaient tellement similaires et dénués de vrai ; et toi, tu es arrivé comme une putain de tornade, dans un moment on ne pouvait plus banal. Tu es arrivé sans que je m'en doute et peu à peu j'ai eu envie de ressentir d'autres de ces choses en plongeant mes yeux dans les tiens." Silence. "Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Je suis pas le genre de gars très à l'aise avec les mots. Mais c'est-"

Il ne put pas finir sa phrase car un bruit presque discret avait troublé leur quiétude mutuelle et quelque chose se pressait contre ses lèvres. Sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, il avait été jeté contre les oreillers derrière lui, et Eren s'était jeté sur lui en posant une main de part et d'autre de son visage, à même le matelas. Leurs lèvres s'étaient retrouvées comme si c'était la chose la plus normale qui soit, et ça l'était peut-être, après tout.

Jean le laissa faire et après deux secondes, attrapa sa taille pour l'amener contre lui. Les genoux d'Eren cédèrent et il se laissa tomber mollement contre le corps de Jean, assez fort pour tenir le coup – de toute manière, Eren pesait si peu que ça ne faisait pas une grande différence.

Quelque chose vint jusqu'à lui et son coeur se serra. La manière qu'avait Eren de le toucher, dans l'instant, avait quelque chose d'indescriptible qui l'empêchait de respirer. C'était comme si ses mots avaient débloqué un mécanisme chez lui, libérant une chose dont il ignorait la nature, ou simplement, lui apportant la lumière sur ce dont il avait besoin. Toujours était-il qu'Eren réclamait ses lèvres avec possessivité, un sentiment dont Jean ne voulait jamais se séparer.

Ses propres mains voyagèrent jusqu'à son cou, qu'il agrippa délicatement comme s'il tenait un oiseau blessé entre ses mains. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement entre l'oiseau qu'était Eren et les ailes qui les liaient. Les avait-il dessinées pour s'envoler, lui aussi ? Cette pensée n'eut que l'effet de les ramener plus près encore l'un l'autre, et il finit par se séparer de ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle.

"Putain, c'était quoi ça ?"

Eren haussa un sourcil amusé.

"Il fallait que je t'empêche d'aller plus loin, ou tu allais me faire pleurer."

Il éclata de rire et Jean fut partagé entre le rouge qui envahissait ses joues et l'envie violente de se défendre face à l'Eren moqueur qui lui faisait face. Et dire que ce gamin était plus jeune que lui… parfois même il oubliait ce détail, insignifiant, certes, mais il semblait tellement mature à certains instants, et lui, si vulnérable…

"Ferme-la," mordit Jean.

Eren rit de plus belle en constatant la couleur de ses joues, et y posa une main enfantine. Jean cessa immédiatement de sourire et leva ses yeux vers Eren qui, en revanche, n'avait pas l'intention d'être sérieux. La malice brillait dans ses yeux comme une bougie dans la nuit.

"Hey, tête de cheval," l'appela le brun.

Il décida, cette fois, de ne pas relever.

"T'embrasses comme une fille !" finit-il par lâcher, laissant un énième rire naître dans sa gorge et rebondir contre les murs pour revenir jusqu'à eux.

Jean ne mit pas longtemps à réagir. D'abord, il ouvrit de grands yeux, avant de se redresser et d'empoigner les épaules du plus jeune pour le plaquer sur le dos. Ils inversèrent les rôles avec une aisance incroyable et Jean enserra ses cuisses entre ses genoux. Un air mi-fier, mi-menaçant, mi-joueur, étirait ses traits.

"Sale petit merdeux," fit Jean en retenant un rire.

Eren, lui, ne se retint pas. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire amusé et un rire naquit sur ses lèvres ; alors que son visage tout entier éclairait la pièce.

Jean hésita entre l'embrasser et le laisser s'en aller, et opta pour l'entre-deux. Il se pencha doucement, déposa un baiser (étonnamment doux) sur le bout de son nez, puis sur son front, avant de se relever, et de se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Le carnet d'Eren s'était fermé quand il s'était jeté sur lui, et le crayon avait roulé jusqu'à tomber du lit. Tant pis.

Puis il se passa quelque chose. Leurs respirations respectives étaient saccadées, rapides ; et leurs corps étalés sur le matelas ne bougeaient même pas un peu. Ils regardaient tous deux le plafond, silencieux, Eren laissant de temps à autre un rire léger et imperceptible s'élever dans la pièce. Et dans la pénombre rassurante de la pièce, les doigts d'Eren coururent sur les draps jusqu'à trouver ceux de Jean, et une fois la chose faite, il posa sa paume sur le dos de sa main.

Comme une réponse silencieuse, Jean retourna sa propre main et attrapa ses doigts, les entrelaçant aux siens, et comme deux enfants à l'abri du monde, ils se tinrent la main sans rien dire.

Ils souriaient comme deux idiots, bercés par le bruit de leurs deux coeurs. Et sans trop s'en rendre compte, ils fermèrent les yeux.


End file.
